Waking Up The Devil
by ShieldFX
Summary: Wade Barrett had a darkside that Heath didn't know about however he was about to find out about that darkside of him. Some slash dont like it dont read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Shit for summary I know I wasn't even sure what to call this fic let alone how to summarize it lol. **

**_Rated M: For language, torture, slash rape, rape, sex scenes, and other things not intended for the weak at heart or the younger audiences._**

**_Characters: Heath Slater, Wade Barrett, Justin Gabriel (in future chapters and referenced) _**

**_Other characters: Madison_**

**_A/N: This is a trial run I am not 100% sure I am going to be keeping this story around or not but I am going to give it a shot and see how well it does. If I continue the updates may be slow since I am still working on "Damage" since everyone seems to like it so well too and I cant find an end to that story lol. Slash rape comes in later.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Wade drove down a long road to an abandoned house and pulled into the driveway parking his car. He had just left Heaths house where they were hanging out moments before.<p>

_Heath was hanging with their mutual friend Madison whom they've all known since FCW Wade was visiting as well. She was a local rock singer and had some new material she wanted to show Heath since he was the self proclaimed One Man Rock Band and Madison always shared her new music with Heath since he was a fan of her band "Everafter" who performed one of his FCW theme songs temporarily. As Heath and Madison sat at the piano together Wade snuck up behind them putting a cloth drenched with chloroform over each of their mouths till they stopped struggling and were out cold he the pulled out a needle filled with a tranquilizer to insure that they were out for a while, injecting Madison first and carrying her out putting her into the trunk of his car then returned inside and injected Heath and put him into the trunk and closed it._

As Wade got out of his car he looked around making sure no one was around and opened up the trunk getting out Madison first and carrying her into the house and into the basement laying her onto one side of a king sized bed then went out grabbing Heath and taking him inside laying him on the other side of the bed then proceeded to place a collar like chain around both their necks that had long chains attached to the concrete walls above the bed so they couldn't escape even if they tried and sat down on a chair watching them.

Eventually Madison began to stir till she opened her eyes slowly to unfamiliar surroundings feeling horrible. Her head was busting with a headache and she felt like she was about to throw up. She slowly looked around and felt something around her neck and quickly sat up as Heath too began to stir slowly and she tugged on the chains and followed it back to the wall and turned back around frantically looking around and finding Wade sitting in a chair across from them and just held the chain and she fearfully stared at him. He was looking at them with a twisted sick smile and Heath slowly woke up and looked at Madison and raised up then felt his own chains and collar and looked where she was looking and saw Wade.

"Well good to see you both finally awake" Wade smirked

"What the fuck are you doing Wade?" Heath asked as he put his hands on her chain trying to figure out how to take it off

"Looking for these?" Wade asked showing him keys

Heath looked at him and shook his head and let her chain go

"You two will do as I say and neither of you will get hurt" Wade said putting the keys down and standing up grabbing a pair of scissors and walked to Madison and placed them to her neck forcing her to lay back as Wade crawled over her body an ran the metal across her chest slowly and let out a soft moan as he did.

"You sick fuck" Heath said reaching to him to push him off

Wade stabbed him in the arm with the scissors as Madison began to cry in fear as Heath put his hand over where he had just stabbed

"OW!" he shouted

"Stop!" Wade insisted pointing at him with the scissors then looked back at Madison and began slowly cutting the sleeve of her shirt as she began to sob

"Don't hurt her" Heath begged

"If you don't shut up I will jam these into your fucking throat" Wade said putting them close to his neck

"Shh" Madison begged not wanting anything bad to happen

"Yeah see she knows how to listen" Wade said as he began to cut her other sleeve

He then moved to the hem of her shirt and began cutting slowly upward toward her chest cutting till he was finished and pulled her cut shirt off her and threw it onto the floor.

"Isn't that beautiful" Wade smirked as he slid the scissors across her stomach and in between her breasts up to her neck making her lift her head as he leaned down and began kissing on her neck causing her to cry more as he held the scissors to her neck.

He slowly leaned back up and looked at her and laughed at her crying in front of him, it was almost enough to make him fuck her but he wasn't going to. He put the scissors on the side of the table and placed his hand on her hips and slowly moved his way up and squeezed her breasts making him moan once again hearing her cries. He moved off her and grabbed the scissors and put them next to the keys and walked back to where she was laying and grabbed her chain yanking her to get up out of the bed making her cry out in pain and whimper as she stood up and he pulled her into his body

"Don't worry Maddie, you're going to enjoy this" he said turning her to face Heath now

"This what you like Heath? Seeing your girl squirm in fear and pain" he asked as he rubbed his hand up and down her body then began kissing on her neck as he unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them.

He stopped and leaned down sliding her jeans down past her thighs, down her knees and to the floor then slowly rubbed her calves up to her thighs and kissed them slowly then stood back sliding his hand in between her legs pulling her leg up so it was spread out and he gave Heath a twisted smile and reached with his other hand into her underwear as she began to sob harder.

"Son of a bitch!" Heath shouted as he tried to run toward him

Wade grabbed Madison and moved backwards and stopped when Heath could no longer come toward them

"You just messed up" Wade said

Heath stood there and looked at them confused by what he meant by that until he saw Wade grab her chain and throw her into the wall knocking the wind out of her as he grabbed one of her breasts squeezing hard. After a moment he tugged her to sit down on a chair next to them and turned to Heath

"Take your clothes off" Wade demanded

"No" Heath said

"I said now damn it!" Wade demanded walking toward him and shoved him onto the bed as Heath began to fight back then Wade knocked him out by hitting him in the head then quickly stripped everything off of him and tied his arms and legs to the bed then stood up walking back to Madison and drug her body back to the bed and threw her onto it and sat back down on the chair. As Madison laid there afraid to move Heath finally began to wake up again and looked over to her.

"Did he hurt you?" he whispered as she shook her head no

"Ah awake again" Wade said standing up

Heath looked at Wade and saw that he was naked tried to move to cover his body but couldn't

"If you promise to be a good boy I'll untie you" he said

"Fuck you" he said

"Would you?" asked Wade

"You're sick" Heath said

"I'd really like to fuck Maddie but I'd rather you fuck her" Wade said untying his arms and moved away

"And that is exactly what you are going to do" Wade said as he untied his legs then walked to Madison

"And you're going to do it" he said grabbing her panties making her cry again as he slowly pulled them off her then took the scissors and cut off her bra and pulled it off and threw them onto the floor

"While I watch" he said as he sat down looking at them

"No" Heath said

"DO IT!" Wade shouted

"NO!" Heath shouted back

"If you don't fuck her right now I will do it myself, now FUCK HER!" demanded Wade

Heath looked at Madison and slowly moved to be ontop of her and leaned down and kissed her neck

"I cant, I don't want to hurt you" he whispered into her ear

"Just do it so he wont hurt us" she said

"Stop talking and fuck!" Wade shouted

"I'm sorry" Heath whispered as he reached down and began to rub her to get her as wet as he possibly can so he wouldn't hurt her

"Don't! Just put it in!" Wade demanded

"I got to get myself hard" Heath said looking at her

"You gay? You should have gotten hard the second I ripped her clothes off" Wade said

"How did you expect me to get hard when you were hurting her?" he asked

"I wasn't hurting her she enjoyed it, didn't you Maddie?" he asked as she sobbed and said nothing

"DIDN'T YOU?" he shouted standing up sticking the scissors to her throat

"Yes!" she cried out

"See?" Wade said sitting back down

"Now Fuck!" he demanded

Heath slowly began to rub his cock over her opening trying to get himself hard enough and to get her going the best he could

"Ah you cant fuck worth shit!" Wade said standing up and leaning over forcefully grabbing Heaths cock and pushing it into her opening as they both cried out from the pain

Wade grabbed Heath by the hips and began pushing him into her forcefully. Heath tried to shove Wade away but Wade was much too strong for him. After a moment Heath was hard enough to continue on his own and Wade let him go as Heath slowed the thrusting down cause he knew she was hurting.

"GO HARDER!" Wade demanded pulling out his own hard on

"Wade it hurts her give her a second" Heath demanded

"No you fuck her roughly and make her like it" Wade demanded

Heath slowly moved inside of her beginning to love the feeling, he felt so bad that he was enjoying this but as a man he cant help it but he knew she was hurt, she was in no way prepared for it when Wade forced his cock into her. How could he even enjoy this?

"GO FASTER!" Wade shouted

"Just go!" Madison said

"Listen to her!" Wade said

Heath cringed and began to drive himself into her harder.

"And when you cum don't pull out cum inside her like you've never came into anyone before" he demanded

"Fucking go harder!" Wade demanded as he began to stroke his own member

"GO HARDER!" Wade shouted

"I'm sorry" Heath whispered as he began to forcefully push himself deeper and harder into her.

Hearing her cries was breaking his heart he wanted so badly to stop but he knew that if he did then Wade would hurt her or him or Wade would rape her and Heath did not want him putting his hands on her anymore than he already has. Heath began to moan loudly and Wade knew he was getting close as he continued stroking himself as he watched them. After a few moments of thrusting Heath finally reached his orgasm and released himself into her as he stilled collapsing onto her and began whispering into her ear.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered running his hand through her hair

After a few moments he came down from his high and pulled himself out of her and moved to lay beside her on the bed as she put her legs back together. Wade stood up and walked to her and continued jerking himself till he came releasing all over her stomach. After a moment he finished and put himself back into his pants.

"Fucking whore" he said then looking at Heath

"You did a horrible job I didn't even hear her reach an orgasm, guess I'll have to get her there myself" he said forcing her legs back apart and laid between her legs and took in her scent from a moment as he heard her beginning to sob again.

"Stop it Wade" Heath said

Wade ignored Heath and began to forcefully suck, bite and lick her as she began to cry out in pain instead of pleasure and tried moving from him but he held onto her legs not allowing her to go anywhere.

"FUCKING STOP IT WADE!" He said as he kicked him off her onto the floor

Wade stood up quickly with anger in his eyes and grabbed her chain yanking her from the bed once again as she fell to her knees in front of him.

"That's a good place for a slut like her" smirked Wade as he looked at Heath

"You messed up once again and now she" he said yanking her up then walking to the key and unlocking the chain from the wall "She's got to suffer for what you did" Wade said as she forcefully drug her out the door closing the door behind him

"NO PLEASE STOP!" Heath begged hearing her sobbing

A few minutes later Heath began to hear her screaming, crying and begging Wade to stop whatever it was he was doing to her. The sounds of her cries brought tears to his eyes, he had no idea what Wade was doing to her but he knew he was for sure hurting her, after a few minutes she went quiet and Wade returned to the room.

"Look what you've done" Wade said

"What the hell did you do to her?" he asked

"Told you if you did as I told you to do you wouldn't get hurt but you done and caused her to get hurt" Wade said as he drew back and hit him across the head with a blunt object knocking him out cold then Wade left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So the question now is, do you want more or do you not want to read more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Figured I'd add a second chapter I am still unsure if I'm going to keep up with this or not but we will see. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Heath slowly began to stir and woke up slowly with a headache and looked around with his eyes he thought for sure he had been drinking the night before and had a horrible nightmare. But then he realized his surroundings weren't his house and suddenly his memory hit him from the night before and he raised up quickly seeing there was a blanket over his body now and that the chain was around his neck still so he knew for sure he wasn't dreaming then he remembered Madison. He looked beside him seeing she was in the bed with him once again sitting against the headboard and appeared to be asleep. She had a blanket wrapped around her body and had a neck pillow to support her neck the only thing he could see of her body was her face. Her precious beautiful face that he could barely see because her face was covered entirely with blood. The only place on her face where he couldn't see red was around her eyes where she had clearly been crying and washed the blood away.<p>

"Oh God" he said moving to her and putting his hand on the side of her face stirring her slowly

"Babe?" he whispered rubbing her face trying to get her to wake up more for him

A few minutes later he finally got her to wake up and it scared her thinking Wade was the one touching her and she began to move and cried out trying to move.

"Its okay, its okay, its just me" He said

She stopped moving and just began to cry and Heath put his arms around her and held her.

"What did he do to you?" he asked tears building in his eyes

She could not speak all she could do was cry. Heath looked around and saw a bucket of water with a wash cloth sitting next to their bed with a small note that read "Clean the whore up". Heath sighed and looked at her.

"Would you let me wipe the blood off your face?" he asked as she nodded slowly

"Okay" he said moving around trying not to hurt her as he moved over her and grabbed the bucket putting it onto the table beside the bed and put the washcloth inside soaking it and began to slowly wash the blood off her face trying to find where the blood was even coming from to begin with.

As he cleaned he began to find bruising and a large cut on her head where her hair line and forehead met he thought for sure that was where most of the blood had come from and he kept cleaning her till she was free of blood on her face and neck.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked realizing that was not the question to ask

"that was fucking stupid of course he hurt you" he said rubbing her head

"I want my clothes" she cried

"I know he obviously took them" Heath said crawling back into the bed

"Are you cold?" he asked

She slowly nodded her head.

"If you want you can move close to me and I'll try to keep you warm" said Heath

She looked at him tears in her eyes.

"I wont do anything to you I promise" he said

She slowly nodded her head and moved slowly from the blanket wrapped around her body revealing even more cuts and bruising all over her body and laid down on her side with her back facing him and slowly moved into his body as he pulled the blankets over them and he held her close and tried warming her up.

"I'm so sorry about last night" whispered Heath

"Its not your fault" she said

"It was...I should have listened to him" he said

"Whats his problem anyway? I've never seen him like this before? He's always been nice" she said

"Must be on a power-trip or something I don't know I've never seen him like this before either" said Heath

"I'm scared" she whispered

"Me too, someone is bound to come looking for us though. They have to" Heath said

"And if they don't?"

"Someone will" he said putting his arm around her

"We're going to die here" She said as she began to cry

"No we wont die, even if I have to die trying to save you I wont let you die" he promised her

"I'm sorry he made me rape you" he said

"I'm glad it was you and not him" she said

"He didn't rape you when he left with you?" he asked

"No" she whispered "just beat me" she added

"I'm sorry I didn't know he'd do that I just knew what he was doing was hurting you, I didn't want him to hurt you anymore" said Heath

"Its okay I am glad you stopped him even if he hurt me another way it was better then what he was doing when you kicked him off" she said

"I wish I didn't do it though. I love you but now its going to change everything between us" he said

"No its not" she said falling to sleep

"I hope not I don't want to lose you, you're my best friend" he said

"You're mine too" she whispered

"I love you Maddie" he said not hearing a response from her

"Maddie?" he asked raising up slowly and looking at her seeing she was asleep and he checked her pulse just to make sure and laid his head back down and closed his eyes eventually falling to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Hours later Madison slowly opened her eyes and saw Wade sitting in front of her in the chair. She jolted up and began moving and breathing heavy thus waking up Heath and he raised up quick too and moved in front of her to keep him from touching her.<p>

"Glad to see you both so close together" Wade smiled

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

"You know Gabriel made a much better hostage, he didn't ask questions" Wade said looking at him

"Justin?" Heath asked

"Yes, do you ever wonder why I favor him over the rest of you, The Corre and the Nexus?" asked Wade

Heath thought for a moment and realized something, Justin disappeared for a little over a week once and when he returned he refused to say where he was. It occurred to him that Wade obviously held him hostage like he was with them.

"Why the hell are you hiding from me?" Wade asked standing up and grabbing her chain and yanking her toward him and off the bed throwing her onto the floor

"Such a pretty sight" Wade smile then stepped onto the chain and began choking her

"Stop it!" Heath said shoving him away from her and pulled her back into the bed and in his arms and he held her close to his body

"Heath, what the fuck did I tell you about disobeying me?" he asked

Heath held her tighter in his arms. Wade shook his head and walked to the table where the keys sat and returned to their bed and unlocked her chain from the bed and tightened his grip around it and yanked her hard from his arms onto the floor and she held her neck.

"Stop doing that! You're going to kill her!" Heath shouted

"Shouldn't disobey me Slater" Wade said dragging her across the floor to a metal desk

"Okay I'm sorry please just bring her back and don't hurt her anymore" begged Heath

"Too late" Wade said pulling the chain making her stand up then he picked her up laying her down on the desk with her legs dangling over the edge and he grabbed some rope and began tying them around her wrists and she began to sob.

"Please" she begged

"That's right baby beg me like a whore" he said as he pulled her arms over her head and knealed down to the floor and tied the rope to the bottom legs of the desk so she cant move or hit him

"Wade...stop this" Heath begged

Wade shook his head and grabbed her legs and viciously pulled her down so that his hardening cock was brushing against her and he leaned over a little and put his hand around her neck

"You will enjoy this and you will beg for more" Wade said

He reached to his pants and pushed them down freeing his rock hard member as she clenched her legs trying to put them together so he couldn't do anything

"WADE DON'T YOU DARE!" Heath shouted as he began tugging at the chain trying to get free from the wall

Wade looked at Heath with a devious grin and looked at Madison who was now sobbing hard and trying to get free from Wade tugging her arms frantically trying to break the ropes hurting her wrists while she did so but she didn't care at this point she just wanted to get away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Have to end that here or its going to be super long, sorry lol. Wade being controlling is kind of hot I gotta say hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading/reviewing/adding to favorites/etc. I have 5 chapters of this wrote up so far so you have at least 2 more chapters to look forward to till I determine if I am going further with it. But after chapter 5 the chapters might come slow (not too slow though) due to me trying to continue with "Damage" as well.**

* * *

><p>"STOP WADE!" he begged as he kept trying to break the chain from the wall<p>

He once again shoved her legs apart and forced his entire length into her and moaned from the tightness he felt envelope him and he grabbed her neck again and began to drive himself forcefully into her making her scream in pain and she tried to kick him off her but he let go of her neck and shoved her legs apart more and held them down onto the table as he kept forcing himself in her. When she refused to be still and wrapped an arm around each of her legs and held them tightly under his arms and drove himself harder into her.

"STOP!" she begged

"WADE YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Heath shouted loudly

Wade ignored Heath and her screams and cries focused on the pleasure he was feeling. Her screams alone were enough to send him over the edge instead he picked up the pace making her cry out even more.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME! PLEASE STOP!" she begged as she continued yanking on the ropes trying her best to break them

Wades moans became louder signaling he was about to come undone and he drove himself deeper into her till he pulled out and began jerking himself until he came releasing himself all over her stomach. Once he finished he glanced down seeing the small puddle of blood on the table.

"Damn Heath you must be small. Think _I_ was who just broke her" He smiled proudly to himself

Wade glanced at Madison who was pulling her body up the table a little and turning to her side as she covered her face with her arms sobbing loudly.

"Whats the matter, love? Ashamed of being such a slut?" he asked

"She's not a slut you fuck bag" Heath said

"What the hell did I tell you Heath? I AM YOUR MOTHERFUCKING LEADER YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" he shouted

Heath grew fearful that Wade was about to hurt Madison once again. Instead Wade pulled his pants back up and walked to his side of the bed and unlocked his chain from the wall and yanked him across the floor dragging him to a chair and sat him in it and locked his chain to the wall there and walked back to Madison and untied her wrists that were now red with blood from trying so hard to break them. Wade then grabbed her chain making her whimper as he made her sit up she cried harder feeling pain from just being raped.

"Please, please don't hurt her again" Heath begged

Wade drug Madison off the table and she could barely walk now and he drug her to Heath and kicked the back of her knees making her drop to the floor in front of him and she laid her head on his leg sobbing.

"That is exactly where I wanted you, see she really is a whore" Wade said

"Stop it Wade" Heath said rubbing her head gently frowning knowing she was hurt

"Suck him off" Wade demanded

"No Wade she's hurt leave her alone" Heath said

Wade grabbed her by the hair making her cry out and moved her face to Heaths cock

"SUCK HIM OFF!" he shouted

Madison sobbed as she put him in her mouth and and began bobbing slowly.

"MORE!" shouted Wade as he grabbed her head and began making her bob up and down faster ignoring her gags and cries

"Stop Wade" breathed Heath

Wade felt her taking control herself and let go of her hair and stepped back

"Swallow him" he demanded

Heath tried not to enjoy it but he couldn't help himself he felt himself growing in her mouth and felt himself let out a moan. God he felt horrible for enjoying this and even enjoying it when he was fucking her last night he really did love Madison but they weren't a couple even though they were getting closer and it had come up a few times in conversation but the two always decided to just remain friends not wanting to risk the friendship they had. Heath moaned louder and began clenching the arms of the chair as he bucked his hips lightly.

"Swallow all of him" Wade demanded

Heath finally came into her mouth and she swallowed what she could. Heath finally calmed down and looked down at her as she removed her mouth from him and covered her face.

"Maddie" Heath whispered with a frown

"Such a whore" Wade said pulling her chain to maker her stand up

She kept some of his release in her mouth and turned to Wade and spit it in his face. Heath smiled and was never as proud of her as he was at that moment he wanted to laugh so badly but kept it in. His heart sank however the second he saw Wade shove her into the wall and put his hands around her neck.

"STOP!" Heath shouted

"You fucking bitch! Don't you ever do something like that again!" he demanded

She spit it in his face once again and as Wade wiped his face she lifted her legs and kicked him right in the groin and shoved him to the floor then ran out the door thinking if she could get out of there she could get help and free Heath but she was wrong, so wrong. She could barely run with the pain she was in from being raped and Wade was on her heels within seconds running up the stairs he grabbed her chain causing her to fall down the stairs.

"Ow God" she cried holding her side

"You think that hurts? Wait till you see what I fucking do to you now, you stupid bitch!" Wade said grabbing her chain and began dragging her across the concrete floor back toward the room Heath was but he wasn't taking her there.

Once she saw the door where she just left from she knew where he was taking her, that same room he beat her in that last time and she began to cry harder, not because she could feel her skin cutting and burning from being drug across the floor but she knew she wasn't going to survive this beating this time he was much too angry this time. Once in the room Wade slammed the door shut and began kicking her making her cry out. Heath could hear her cries and pleas and he put his head down and began to cry himself. He felt he failed her badly, he already allowed her to get raped by the man she didn't want touching her, and allowed him to be forced into raping her too, and worst of all he enjoyed it, he enjoyed it even though he knew he was hurting her. Once it got quiet Heath wondered if he had succeeded in killing her this time and he sobbed lightly.

Wade picked her sobbing, weak, and bloody body up off the floor and put her onto a dirty moldy mattress that had no sheets or anything on it but he threw a blanket over her body then chained her to the wall and turned out the light and leaving only to return to Heath and he unlocked his chain and pulled him to the bed. Heath took a chance and began beating on him, the way he saw it he had no chance now with Madison dead he had nothing worth living for, he succeeded in getting her killed after all. But the bigger man quickly took the upper hand and began beating on Heath till he knocked him out then threw him in the bed locking his chain back to the wall and left him alone in the dark as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing! I appreciate it so much and it also helps me to write faster and give me ideas sometimes so if you are reading and like the story please review don't be shy :D**

* * *

><p>Madison slowly woke up to Wade sitting on the chair in front of her staring at her. She was no mood to try to run and even if she tried she wouldn't make it far at all with the way she felt. She felt broken, completely broken, both mentally and physically. She felt that if she tried to move her body would just shatter to pieces. She slowly closed her eyes back not wanting to see him any longer.<p>

"Whats the matter love?" asked Wade as he leaned over and rubbed her face

"Don't you want me to clean you up?" he asked

As much as she didn't want to see him or let him touch her she did want the blood and whatever cum that was left on her body cleaned off, she felt so disgusted so if she was going to get the chance to clean herself up a little she wanted to take it and she opened her eyes once again.

"Come on" Wade said standing up and grabbing a bucket of water and sat it on the table and put his hands on her arm and helped her to sit up

She cried as she moved and whimpered with every movement.

"Easy love, easy. Aww it will be okay. I'll give you some ice" he said making her stand up and she cried harder

"Shhh its going to be okay love" he said holding her close to his body moving her to sit down on a metal chair by the bed

"I'll be gentle" he said taking a wash cloth and put it in the water and rubbed some soap on it and began washing her body slowly

So far he was living up to his promise, he was being gentle as he cleaned her up it still however hurt. Eventually she whimpered letting it be known.

"Sorry love" he said cleaning lighter in that area where she cried out at

"Why is he being so nice now?" she asked herself

After a while Wade finished and left the bedroom only to return after a moment and walked back in with an armful of stuff and sat them down on the table.

"I want you to suck me off before I leave" he said

Now she knew why he was being so nice all of the sudden.

"No" she whined

"You will if you want Heath to live" he said

She whined and slowly moved to her knees in front of him and cried out with every movement.

"Easy love" he said rubbing her neck gently

"Now suck me" he said pulling his pants down and sat on the chair

She leaned down to take him in but he put his hand over her face stopping her and she looked back at him.

"You do ANYTHING other than sucking you will regret it and you will not leave this room in very good condition" he said

She nodded slowly and leaned down and took him in her mouth earning a moan from Wade as she began bobbing up and down his shaft stopping a few times to lick the slit and caress the head with her tongue then began to take him in full force again. Wade moaned louder when she began to grope his balls as she continued bobbing. His moans became louder as he drew closer to his release. After a moment he reached his limit and pushed her back slowly and began jerking till he came. This time he granted her the privilege of him not cumming all over her.

"That was great love" he said standing up and pulling his pants back up and helped her stand back up and helped her into the bed pulling the blanket off throwing it across the room where she couldn't get it and began placing the ice packs onto places of her body earning more cries from her

"Since you were such a good girl I'm going to reward you and give you a choice, do you want food or do you want Heath having food?" he asked

Madison looked at him and thought for a moment, she _was_ hungry but she thought Heath was stronger then her and if he had food he would continue to be able to pull through and eventually be able to get out and get help for them.

"Give it to Heath" she said

"Such love, in the meantime I'll leave these two bottles of water here for you" he said placing 2 bottles on the table in her reach

"Here have a sleeping pill" he said handing her 2 pills and handed her a cup of water

She wanted to sleep so she didn't care what they were as long as they made her go to sleep and she put the pills into her mouth and drank them down

"Good girl" he said

"A little warm in here don't you think? Think I'll just turn this on and cool your hot ass down" he said turning on the air conditioner

Madison moaned knowing the blanket was no longer over her body and she was completely naked with ice packs over her body. Wade smiled and left the room locking it behind him as she began to cry and moved to her side and curled up into a ball trying to keep herself warm. Wade walked into the room with Heath carrying a platter full of breakfast foods from Hardees and and kicked the bed to wake him up. Heath sat up and looked at him and rubbed his head

"Head hurt?" Wade asked "Next time maybe you'll think twice before you mess with me" he said

"Fuck you" Heath said

"No thanks, Maddie took care of me this morning" he said

"She's alive? The fuck you do to her asshole?" he asked

"We had our fun and now she chose to let you have breakfast, so this is from Maddie" Wade said sitting it down on the table and sitting a cup of orange juice on the table.

"Why didn't she eat?" he asked

"She chose to let you have the food, I gave her a choice, you or her, she chose you" Wade said

"See you in a couple days" Wade said leaving the room

"Wait! You cant just leave us here without food or water or anything! Bring back Madison!" Heath shouted

Wade opened the door and threw 3 water bottles at him and left once again. Heath sat the bottles on the table and looked at the food and began thinking why she would choose him over her to get food when he did more to her than him then it occurred to him.

"Could she be trying to keep up my strength so I could save her?" he thought

He wasn't sure if that was the reason but he did know he wasn't going to let her down again so he began to eat and trying to think of a plan on how to get them some help without Wade killing either one of them. After he finished eating Heath wondered if Wade was telling him the truth, if she really was still alive.

"MADISON!" he yelled at the top of his lungs hoping for a reply but one never came

"MADISON!" he yelled once more again getting no answer

"MADISON PLEASE IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, ANSWER ME!" he shouted again still getting no answer

"Okay...MADISON! IF YOU ARE HEARING ME RIGHT NOW STAY STRONG OKAY DON'T GIVE UP I'LL FIND A WAY TO GET US OUT!" he shouted as he looked around trying to think of something.

Madison lay silently in the bed, she was finally asleep thanks to the sleeping pills Wade had given her and was freezing cold. Wade had turned the A/C on high and without having anything to cover her naked body that had been beaten and weakened she was getting cold pretty easy.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Having some things I am having to sort out so I am not having much time on my hands this week for either story. So updating will be slow this week for all but after this chapter this story is more than likely going to slow down since I have nothing more typed up for it yet but I do have ideas so I will see what I can do. Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoring the story.**

**WARNING: A LITTLE SLASH RAPE HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER! Not a fan of it I suggest you stay out and don't read it lol.**

* * *

><p>Heath and Madison had been alone in their rooms for nearly 2 days when Wade finally returned entering the room where Madison was first and turned off the AC then walked to her as she laid curled up in a ball still and stared at her noticing her lips were a faint pale blue color. He slowly placed his hand onto her shoulder finding she was nearly ice cold.

"Maddie?" he asked not getting a response

Wade checked her pulse and found that she still in fact had one and he began to shake her.

"Maddie?" he questioned as he shook her harder

After a moment she finally woke up and slowly opened her eyes but couldn't keep them open and she closed them again.

"I'm taking you back to Heath" he said looking at the waters and saw she never once touched them

He unlocked her chain and leaned down putting her arms around his shoulder and scooped her up in his arms and carried her limp and weak body out the door and unlocked the door to the room Heath was in and carried her inside laying her down next to him waking him up and he looked at her.

"Maddie" whispered Heath as he placed his arm across her

"She's fucking cold what the hell did you do to her?" Heath asked

Wade ignored him as he locked her chain back to the wall and grabbed the trash putting it into a trash bag.

"I suggest you find a way to warm her back up and get her to drink some water cause she didn't drink any of the bottles I left for her" he said leaving the room and returning with a handful of waters leaving them on the table beside the bed.

"I suggest fucking her but whatever, I can do that when I come back" he said leaving the room and locking it leaving them alone once again

"Maddie?" Heath asked as she shook her getting no answer

He sat up and began rubbing her arms frantically and stopped after a few minutes moved the blankets around her and moved his body close holding her in his arms trying his best to warm her up even continued to rub her arms.

"Oh God I'm sorry baby" he whispered

He pulled her closer into his body while wrapping his arms around her and held her eventually falling back to sleep hoping he was getting her body temperature warmer again. A couple hours had passed and Wade finally returned to the room and the sound of the door closing woke Heath and he lifted his head and looked at him as he walked around the bed in front of where Madison was still sleeping and looked at her.

"She ever wake up?" Wade questioned

Heath shook his head no and held her tighter.

"Relax" Wade said

"How do you expect me to relax?" Heath asked

"Just do it Slater" Wade said

He glanced at the bottles of water on the table and grabbed one opening it up and poured it out over her face causing her to stir and she moaned lightly and coughed and Wade stopped pouring the water onto her.

"Madison?" Heath asked rubbing her head and face

It took her a couple minutes before she was finally able to open her eyes and the first person she saw was Wade and she whimpered moving herself backward and felt another person behind her and she slowly turned her head to see Heath was there.

"He finally brought me back in here?" she asked to herself and she slowly and weakly turned her body toward him and wrapped her arms around him holding him as tightly as she could

After a few moments she loosened up on him and passed out once again

"Madison?" Heath whispered rubbing her face

"Get her to drink" Wade said pulling her from Heath and forced her mouth open and poured the water into her mouth

"Stop!" Heath said pushing the water away

"You're going to fucking choke her" he said sitting up and lifting her body to sit up stirring her awake again

"Mmm" she moaned laying on his shoulder

"Maddie you need to drink something" Heath whispered

"Wade she needs to eat something she's weak she could die" Heath said trying to keep her awake

"Fine I'll give her a banana" Wade said leaving and returning a couple minutes later with handful of bananas and handed one to Heath

Heath opened it up and put it by her mouth

"Come on Mad" Heath said

"No" she lightly said

"Maddie you need something in you to give you strength" Heath said

"Oh I could put something in her that's give her strength" Wade smirked

"Drop dead" Heath said looking at him

"What did I tell you?" he asked taking the banana from Heaths hand

"I'll take care of her and warm her body up and get her heart racing" Wade said as he began to unlock her

"No no no no! Please don't take her away again" said Heath as he held her close again

"Please just let me do it and let me get her to eat" Heath said

"You will fuck her" Wade said

"No she needs food" Heath

"you will fuck her, when I come back there better be cum on her body or on her face or inside of her or something I better see some sign of sex on those sheets" Wade said

"Wade she's too weak for that" Heath said

"All the more reason to fuck her Slater, take advantage while you can" Wade said grabbing the banana and handing it back to him

"Remember what I said, or one of you will suffer the consequences" Wade said leaving

Madison began to mumble in a whiny way, she knew what Wade was saying she was just too weak to say or do anything.

"Its okay Mad, I wont do it, just eat this" he said putting the banana by her mouth again

"Don't want" she said

"Maddie you need to eat" he said

"Want to die...if...I'm dead...have sex anymore" she stumbled out

Heath understood what she meant to say perfectly, he was pretty sure she meant that she wouldn't have to have sex anymore or suck either one of them off

"With Wade" she whispered

"I know Maddie, I'm so sorry about this. Please just eat I don't want you to die, I love you too much" he said

Heath knew it'd been at least 3 days since she ate and with the beat downs she took her body was weakened so severely she was desperately needing something in her stomach even if it was a little bit needed some water. Finally he convinced her to eat a few bites on the banana but she did it very slowly. Heath grabbed another banana and held her in his arms as he fed her, he noticed she was slowly getting stronger when she was able to hold her eyes open longer. He even was able to get her to drink now but she wasn't strong enough to sit up without laying against him. Wade returned moment later and they both looked at him as she drank the water.

"Good afternoon sunshine, glad to see you awake again" smiled Wade

She stopped drinking the water and put her face into Heath chest and he gave Wade an angry look and wrapped his arms around her.

"Whats wrong love? Don't you want to see me?" he asked touching her shoulder making her whimper and move more into Heaths chest

Heath who was holding the bottle acted on instinct and hit Wade across the head with it getting the bed and Wade wet and Maddie and Heath both looked at Wade who looked at Heath with an evil eye which made Heath hold her tighter fearing her safety. Wade walked around to where his side of the bed was and pulled his chain forcing him to stand up off the bed and Maddie dropped onto the bed much too weak to sit up on her own.

"You should have been a good boy" Wade said punching him making him fall into the bed and Wade pulled his pants down

Wade forced him to lay on his stomach and he got ontop of him to prevent him from moving and put his fingers into his mouth barely even getting them wet and he reached back shoving one finger inside of Heath causing him to cry out from discomfort.

"Stop" Maddie whimpered and forced herself to raise up slowly and grabbed his hand pulling his hand from Heaths bottom

"MADISON!" Wade shouted shoving her off the bed onto the floor hard

"Maddie!" Heath whispered looking at her

Wade was more than angry now and shoved 3 of his fingers inside and began scissoring them viciously to prep him as Heath screamed in pain as he stroked his own cock. Wade only took a short moment to prep him which wasn't much at all and he spit into his hand using only that to lube up his cock and he moved down and forced his ass apart shoving himself forcefully inside making Heath whimper in pain as he tensed up preventing Wade from being able to get all the way in the first time and he pulled back and drove himself into him again and was able to succeed in getting his entire length inside and began to drive himself hard into him as Heath screamed out in intense pain and began sobbing. Madison used adrenaline to gather what little strength she could and pulled herself to stand up and she got back onto the bed and moved in a way and kicked Wade hard into the chest causing him to fall off the bed. Heath cried out from the force of Wade being pulled out of him so quickly and sobbed into the blankets on the bed while clenching them tightly. Madison rubbed Heaths back and he was bleeding now and she looked at Wade.

"Stop it" Madison whispered

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT MADDIE!" Wade screamed as he stood up and pulled his pants up and unlocked her chain dragging her off the bed

Maddie couldn't move she had no strength and all she could was allow her body to be drug across the floor once again as he pulled her out of the room and into that same dark room and once again began beating on her. She was even too weak to scream and cry from the pain instead she took it, she accepted it as long as Wade wasn't hurting Heath she didn't care what he did to her. Wade beat her to the point she was unconscious and he threw her limp body onto the bed and chained her to the wall and slammed the door closed returning to the room Heath was in.

"SHE'S DEAD YOU DID IT! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Wade shouted as he turned and slammed the door leaving Heath sobbing on the bed

Heath could not move as he was in far too much pain but he wasn't sure which hurt worse, his bottom or the pain of losing Madison.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hope no one minds a long chapter here, but it might be the last one for a couple days so it hopefully makes up for the lack of update :D. Thanks for reviewing you guys are the best!**

* * *

><p>Hours later Wade began to feel a little worried that he did kill Madison and he headed back down the stairs and unlocked the door walking inside turning on the light. She never once moved from where he left her neither did she move when he flipped the light on. He slowly walked over to the bed and put his hand onto her arm making her whine lightly and she slowly moved her head to the side.<p>

"Maddie?" he whispered

She never opened her eyes and didn't move anymore than that. Wade left the room and walked into yet another room and turned on a bathtub in there and let it fill up and as soon as he finished he returned to Madison unlocking her chain and picked her up making her cry out lightly and he carried her into the bathroom and laid her into the water making her whine and start shaking.

"Shhh" Wade softly said as he grabbed a wash cloth and poured soap all over it and began to wash her body slowly

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around and looked at him and whined again lightly.

"Its okay" he whispered as he continued to wash her body cleaning the blood off

"Easy" he whispered reaching to her and pulling her to sit up making her cry out again and he washed on her back cleaning the blood off slowly

Madison laid her face into his arm and began sobbing as Wade continued to wash off her body realizing she was still bleeding in places like the gash on her back as well as the cut on her head that he reopened and made bigger. After a while he finished and pulled her to stand up making her sob louder and he wrapped a towel around her and pulled her out of the bath and sat her down on the toilet that was in there and laid her against the sink that was directly next to it because he knew she couldn't sit on her own and he grabbed another towel and began drying her off slowly

"Stop...hurt" she said lightly not realizing what she was actually saying but it didn't anger Wade at all and he tried to be more gentle with drying her off

After he finished he picked her up slowly and carried her back into the room and chained her back to the wall even though he knew he didn't really have to and he left once again but left the room opened and returned a few minutes later with medical supplies and began to bandage her scrapes and poured super glue onto the gash on her back making her whine and moved slowly but only a little before she couldn't no longer move and wade blew on it to ease the pain and to dry it quicker.

She opened her eyes again and looked at him and gave him a heartbreaking look which made Wade frown but he shook it off and grabbed pills and pulled her to sit up and she whined

"Here, for your pain" he said

She slowly moved her arm but it just dropped back into her lap and he put them into her mouth and grabbed the water and she drank them down and he grabbed another couple pills.

"Sleeping pills" he said putting them into her mouth and gave her the water again and she drank those down too

After a while she finished the water and he put the bottle aside and let her lay against his chest till she fell asleep. He waited for an hour when he knew she was for sure asleep and gave the pills time to start working and he moved her to lay back down and wrapped her body in a blanket and left the room and opened the door to the room Heath was in. Heath finally moved and was laying on his side facing away where Madison would normally lay and he was fast asleep, didn't even hear the door open. Wade returned to Madison and unchained her and carried her to the room laying her down next to Heath on her side with her back facing Heath in case the glue on her back wasn't completely dry and he chained her back to the wall then made sure the blanket was wrapped around her body again and left once again locking the door.

* * *

><p>Heath woke when morning came and opened his eyes and looked at the wall in front of him all he could think about was Madison and what had happened the night before. He slowly closed his eyes back and teared up<p>

"Madison" he whispered

He sighed lightly and after a few minutes fell back to sleep. He was only asleep for about an hour before he woke up once again and sniffed then slowly moved onto his back feeling the pain in his bottom now that he moved and he grunted lightly and stopped and just looked at the ceiling. As he laid there he began to feel a presence next to him and he slowly moved his head expecting to see Wade laying there or the very least sitting there but to his surprise he saw her. The only thing he could see was the back of her head and her shoulder which had a huge gash across it. He slowly raised up and put his hand onto her shoulder

"Maddie?" he whispered not getting a response from her

He dreaded turning her over or moving to see her face, he was scared to see what he had done to her.

"Madison?" he asked rubbing her arm hoping it would wake her up but it never did

"Oh God, Maddie" he says again and began shaking her

After a moment she began to whimper and whine but never moved and he stopped shaking her

"Maddie?" he whispered

"Hurts" she said lightly in a crying way

"What happened?" he asked

She began to cry and slowly moved her legs making her whimper and she tried to move to roll over to look at him but couldn't

"Madison?" he questioned

"hurts" was all she could say

"God" Heath whispered rubbing her arm

"broke" she managed to get out

"What?" he asked looking at her cut on her back

"b-broke" she whispered

"What is?" he asked

She whimpered and moved her arms and didn't say anything more

"I'm...I'm going to move you onto your back okay?" he asked sitting up cringing to the movement and looked at her and was scared to move her because he knew he was going to hurt her

"I'm sorry" he whispered putting his hands on her shoulder and pulling her to lay onto her back making her cry out a few times and the second he got her onto her back she began gasping

"Oh God!" he said lifting her body up making her cry again and he sat her up against his chest and she could breathe better and he looked at her stomach and saw she had severe bruising on her ribs and he knew right then that was probably what he was trying to tell her was broken

"You feel your ribs are broken?" he asked as she nodded her head lightly laying against him

"Heard...crack" she said

"I'm sorry" he whispered rubbing the side of her face

"Don't...glad...he wasn't...raping...you...anymore" she said

"No it should have been me, I'm a man I could have took it you didn't have to defend me and try to save me I should be trying harder to save you and somehow I keep making things worse" he said

"No" she said

Heath laid his head against hers hoping he wasn't hurting her and he never heard her cry out or anything so he assumed she was okay. Then they saw the door open and Heath held her closer to him which made her cry out cause where he was squeezing.

"Sorry" he whispered then looked at Wade who was walking into the room

Wade walked over to the bed and turned his head to the side looking at her.

"Wade, you gotta get her to a hospital or something she's bad" he said

"I know that" Wade said putting down a prescription bottle and waters and some bandages and reached over to her making her flinch

"Ahh!" she cried from the movement

"Be still" he said putting his hand onto the bandage he placed onto her forehead and pulled it off slowly

Heath held her up still and looked at her. Wade sighed lightly and pushed on her ribs and made her scream when he pressed on a certain area and he grabbed they keys from his pocket and unlocked her chain from the wall and threw the keys across the room and put his arms around her

"No please don't" Heath begged holding her more

"Slater, let go" Wade said sternly

Heath did not want her to get hurt but he knew if he didn't listen to Wade he would hurt her more and that was something he didn't want nor did she need at the moment.

"I'm sorry" he whispered giving her a kiss on the side of her head and slowly let her go and frowned

"Don't worry Slater" Wade said pulling her body up making her cry once again and he pulled her from the bed and stood her up and slowly let her go but she started to drop and he caught her

"I think its time for a shower don't you think?" Wade asked looking at Heath and then sat Madison down onto a chair and she laid over against the side of it

Wade walked to the keys and grabbed them and unlocked Heath from the wall and tugged on the chain making him stand up and he cringed and Wade lead him out the door and down a hallway and into a bathroom that had a few showers inside, the basement or whatever they were in was starting to remind him of a locker room or something or maybe even a prison, a dirty old prison. Wade locked his chain to a wall in front of a shower stall and looked at him.

"You may need to hold her up for a shower so get started Wade said grabbing a bucket sitting it on the floor in front of him full of shampoo and soap and he left the room once again returning to Madison who never moved even though he left the door wide open and she could have escaped if she wanted to but he knew she wouldn't try.

"Sorry" he whispered with his back to her then turned back to her and picked her up carrying her into the shower and sat her down on a chair and began pulling the rest of her bandages off her as Heath continued to shower.

"Come on" he said after he finished taking them off and stood her up and gave her a second before he started walking with her and stood her next to Heath and looked at him who was also looking at them and Wade let her go and walked away and she started to fall but Heath grabbed her before she did.

"Come on" he said moving her to the shower and began helping her shower off slowly

Wade sat down in that chair and appeared to be thinking hard about something but Heath just kept his eye on him as he helped her shower. After a while they finished their showers and Heath shut the water off snapping Wade out of his thoughts and he stood up and gave them both a towel.

"Let me have her" Wade said putting his arms out

"Not going to hurt her are you?" he asked

"Just give her to me" Wade demanded

Heath cringed and slowly moved her body toward him and Wade wrapped the towel around her and and walked with her to a table that he had set up and had a pile of clothes laying there.  
>"Pick out something" he said taking the chain off her neck<p>

She slowly dried herself off and looked at the clothes and found a pair of panties and tried to lean over to put them on but ended up collapsing onto the floor. Wade walked to the chair and drug it over to the table and leaned down picking her up and sitting her onto the chair and grabbed the panties from the floor and slid them up her legs and lifted her up and puts them onto her and went through the clothes finding a pink pair of pants and slid those onto her and grabbed a black t-shirt and put that onto her too. The shirt was big but she didn't care she was just glad to have some clothes.

"Shower help?" he asked and she nodded her head slowly

It did help a little but she was still really sore she hated moving so much. Wade nodded and went to Heath and unlocked him from the wall and walked him to the table.

"I take this off you better not do anything" he demanded and slowly took the chain from his neck

"Pick something to wear" Wade said

Heath nodded his head and picked through the clothes in his mind he wanted to attack him and do his best to knock him out but at the same time if he failed he'd more than likely take it out on her and he didn't want her beaten anymore. He finally grabbed something he knew would fit him and pulled boxers on and then a pair of sweatpants and put a black Metallica t-shirt on and looked at Wade who placed the chain back around his neck and led him back into the room making him sit down on a chair locking him in place then went and got Madison and laid her down onto the desk. Madison began to cry fearing she was about to be raped again and began gasping since she was laying. Wade stopped and looked at her and picked her up and carried her to a chair and sat her down onto it and her breathing eased up and he moved and pulled the blanket and sheets off leaving the room with them all and returned moments later with a handful of fresh blankets and sheets and began making the bed. The sheets were purple and satin then he left again bringing in pillows, brand new in the package pillows and placed the cases over them and laid them onto the bed and grabbed Madison and sitting her propped up against the bed and grabbed the prescription medication again and poured out a pill and placed them on the table again and handed her the pill and opened a water for her.

"For pain" he said

She nodded and put the pill into her mouth and got the water and began drinking it as he locked her chain to the wall then walked to Heath unlocking him and pulling him to the bed and chained him back to that wall again then left the room locking it behind him and Heath looked at Madison confused.

"Was he just nice?" he asked

"Somewhat" she whispered

Heath sighed and crawled into the bed next to her slowly trying not to hurt her and was confused as to why he was suddenly being nice, he could not for the life of him figure out what his problem was anyway. Madison grabbed one of the water bottles from the table and handed it to him. Heath smiled and took the water and opened it up and began drinking it.

* * *

><p>AN: I edited this last night and don't have time to proofread it for a second time this morning but hopefully there aren't too many mistakes on it. Hope you all enjoyed it! Be back in a couple days with another update :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay! I managed to get another chapter wrote up for today!**

* * *

><p>Madison finally fell asleep and Heath sat up with her against the pillows and he was just thinking about what to do, how to somehow knock Wade out and get the keys to free them or somehow try to get them free. He was thinking up every scenario he could possibly think of but it all cycled back to him being afraid he would fail and Madison would get hurt. At this point he could care less if he was dead as long as Madison got out alive. But he knew at the very second she couldn't walk so he had to somehow find a way to free them both so he could carry her out or something. Heath sat there for hours trying to play up something when Wade finally returned. Heath stared at him trying to not make it look like he was afraid of him but truth was, he was terrified. For the first time in all the years he knew Wade he was terrified of him. Wade walked to the side Madison was on and tugged her chain waking her up and she whined lightly.<p>

"Maybe you should have some sex...make you feel better" he said

She whined again lightly and closed her eyes

"Wade she's in too much pain don't make her do anything with you" he said

"Oh not with me, with you" he said sitting down on the chair

"No, not with me, she's in too much pain Wade" said Heath

"Its not a choice Slater, now fuck her" he said

"No" he said

"HEATH!" he shouted

She whined and put her hand onto his arm and opened her eyes and shook her head no with pleading eyes begging him not to anger Wade. Heath sighed and put his head down.

"Its either you and her, or I'll fuck her, or I can fuck you again" Wade said

Heath shook his head no

"Whats wrong Heath, didn't you enjoy it last time? Always thought you and Gabriel were bumping it behind closed doors when no one was around" said Wade

"Fuck you" said Heath

Wade gave him an angry look and stood up unlocking her chain from the wall

"No! Please I'm sorry!" begged Heath as he rolled over putting his arms around her

"You going to fuck her?" asked Wade

"She cant breathe Wade there is no way she can handle sex" Heath said

"Fine" said Wade as he finished unlocking her chain and held it in his hand

"No no, please! I'll do it just don't take her please don't hurt her anymore" he begged

She whined lightly and moved her leg

"That's better" he said locking her chain back on the wall and sitting back in the chair

Heath sighed lightly and got on his knees and looked at her with sad eyes because those were the same eyes she was giving him at the moment.

"Wade...cant it wait?" he asked looking at him as he shook his head no

Madison rolled her eyes and looked back at Heath and moved lightly whimpering and Heath helped her out of her shirt slowly and slowly took her pants off then he removed his shirt putting them aside and looked at her again and sighed shaking his head then grabbed her by her hips and pulled her down slowly so that she was laying down and already she was having trouble breathing and he shook his head again feeling horrible with what he was doing. He pulled her down some more till she was completely laying and she began gasping at that second and Heath scooped upper body up into his chest.

"Wade she cant" he said looking at her

Wade stood up and Heath held her tighter making her cry out.

"Sorry" he whispered

"Lay down Heath" he said

"What?" he asked

"LAY DOWN!" Wade shouted making them both jump

Heath sighed and let her go as Wade took over holding her weak body up as Heath did as he was told and laid down

"Take your pants off" Wade said as he moved her to sit against the pillows again and he removed her panties and put them aside

Heath slowly began to pull his pants off

"Christ Heath!" Wade shouted as he got on the bed on his knees and pulled Heaths pants off quickly and put the aside too and reached into his back pocket pulling out a bottle of lube and poured some onto his hand

"What are you doing?" asked Heath

"Shut up!" Wade said as he grabbed onto Heaths cock

"Stop!" said Heath as he began to squirm and shoved him off him

Wade punched him hard across the face and stood up grabbing hand cuffs and cuffed him to the bed and sat on the side of the bed again grabbing his cock and began jerking him slowly at first. Heath tried to fight back and resits the feelings but his body began to react to the feeling. He was actually enjoying being jerked off by Wade?

"Mmm" moaned Heath as he moved his leg slowly

Madison shook her head and looked away, she wanted to try to save him but she didn't want another beating she was in far too much pain to want to be beaten again.

"Fuck!" Heath said as he began to thrust his hips forward trying to meet with Wades pace and he was trying so hard to make himself stop reacting to him so much that he began to tear up and tried his best to fight back tears

That second Wade let his cock go and stood up walking to Madison and she slowly opened her eyes again and Wade poured more lube into his hand and spread her legs apart and began rubbing the lube on her slowly and she moaned lightly only once but in reality she was feeling pain more than she was pleasure. After Wade was sure she was lubed enough he grabbed her arms making her get on her knees making her cry out alot as she did and he moved her to get behind her and moved her body spreading her legs around Heath so that one leg was on either side of him and he reached down spreading her out and felt to guide her down sliding Heaths cock into her then adjusted himself so that he was behind her again and had one leg between his legs and the other on the other side of his other leg and began thrusting Madison up and down on Heaths cock and she began to cry because of the pain she was feeling. Heath sighed and looked away but couldn't look for long before he was looking back at her.

"Oh God!" Heath moaned

Oh God he felt bad for this he loved her but if he wanted to have sex with her there would have been no way he would have done it in this way no way he would have made her when she was in so much pain he was trying his best not to enjoy it but his body had other plans.

"Mmm" she moaned feeling slight pleasure

"That's right" Wade said as he began driving her harder onto him

Madisons body began to hurt worse than before and she began crying and gasping for air

"Wade stop!" Heath shouted breathlessly

"Ah you are fucking worthless" Wade said as he pulled her from Heaths cock and shoved her onto the floor

Madison fell hard and began gasping once again for air she was barely able to get any air in the position she was laying in and was having trouble getting herself moved again. Wade grabbed onto Heaths cock and began stroking him viciously.

"Oh God" Heath breathed feeling pleasure again

Wade unzipped his pants and pulled out his own hard on and began stroking himself and eventually met up with a pace with the way he was stroking Heath. Heath felt disgusted and could not believe his body was taking this.

"FUCK!" Heath cried out and Wade knew he was nearing his release because he noticed when he did get close he would curse alot

"Oh God...FUCK!" Heath shouted as he came all over his chest and Wades hand

With that Wade continued stroking his cock till he came all over Heaths chest and stomach. Soon they came down from their highs and Wade stood up off Heath and put his cock into his pants and zipped his pants then unlocked Heaths handcuffs and walked to a box and grabbed a washcloth and threw it to Heath so he could clean himself off and Wade walked over to Madison and leaned down rolling her onto her back. He knew right away something was wrong she was completely still and her face was so red it was nearly purple in color. Wade pulled her body to sit up but there was no response other than some light breaths but not enough to know she was still breathing and he slowly laid her back down and moved her body into position for CPR. Heath finished and put the washcloth onto the table on his side of the bed and looked over to them and moved to see her better.

"Oh my God! Whats happening?" Heath asked

"Shut up Slater" Wade demanded as he began to give her chest compressions

Heath put his hand over his face and Wade leaned down and breathed into her and began chest compressions again. After a moment she began coughing and gasping for air and Wade lifted her body up and she began breathing normal again instead of gasping like she was when he began CPR she was barely breathing. He slowly picked her up and placed her back into the bed propped up against the pillows and left grabbing a box of fruits and various foods and waters and placed them beside the bed and he checked to make sure they were both still locked in place and left once again leaving them alone in the room together. Heath rubbed her face trying to get her to open her eyes.

"Maddie?" he whispered getting no answer

Heath shook his head and grabbed her clothes and put them on her slowly then put his own on and looked at her once again and noticed she appeared to be asleep and he checked for a pulse just to make sure she was asleep and he looked around the room and laid down and rubbed her arm slowly. Heath was feeling worse now than he did before he was completely disgusted in himself for letting himself get to a release from Wades touch. Heath knew Wade was leaving for a show so they would have at least 2 days before he came back with more torture. Heath was worried though, Madison was in pretty bad shape and needed to see a doctor.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Finally another chapter! Got a little bit of writers block. I HATE that lol. Hope you enjoy, please read and review. Thanks to those who have reviewed the chapters its very much appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Hours later Madison began to stir and began whining a moaning. Heath was still awake and sitting up next to her since he was terrified she would stop breathing in her sleep so he stayed awake waiting till she woke up so he could see how she was doing and he looked at her and frowned knowing she was in alot of pain. Heath watched her as tears began to roll down her face and it took her a while to finally wake up. When she opened her eyes she saw Heath sitting in front of her.<p>

"Rape you?" was the first thing she asked of all things

He shook his head no and rubbed her leg slowly

"You okay?" he asked

"No" she whispered as tears rolled down her face

The pain she was currently feeling at the moment was almost unbearable she knew if she moved the pain would get worse but she did want to shift her body to see if it helped a little she was just terrified of the pain that would most likely come with it.

"Wade left the pain pills you want one of those?" he asked

She nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes.

"Okay" he whispered reaching to them and opening the bottle up and taking a pill out and grabbing a water from the box and got back in front of her and opened the water and got ready to give her the pill

She slowly lifted her arms up and cried out

"Stop, stop, just open your mouth" he said as she did and he put the pill into her mouth and let her adjust then moved the water to her mouth and let her drink the pill down

* * *

><p>Wade stood in the locker room putting on his gear with Justin and Zeke.<p>

"Where's Heath been?" Zeke asked looking at Justin and Wade

"I have no idea I tried calling him and I cant get ahold of him" Justin said

"Me either, I'm sure he will turn up eventually though" Wade said sitting down and putting his knee pads on

Justin stared at Wade thinking something was up and that he actually knew where Heath was.

"Hey man, can you get me a Gatorade from catering?" Justin asked Zeke

"Sure I was about to go grab me something anyway, need anything Wade?" asked Zeke

"No I'm good" Wade said

"Okay" Zeke said as he left the room

"You know where he is dont you?" Justin asked

"I have no idea what you are talking about Justin" he said looking up at him

"I think you do, you did the same thing to me as you are doing to Heath now aren't you?" he asked

"Justin, I dont know what you are talking about" Wade said as he stood up and dug through his bag

"Yes you do" Justin said crossing his arms

"No"

"Where is he?" Justin asked

"Drop it Gabriel" Wade insisted

"You cant do to him what you did to me" Justin pointed out

"And give me one good reason why I cant?" Wade said looking at him

Justin glared at him and shook his head

"Don't worry Jus, you're still my favorite" he said patting his shoulder then left the locker room

Justin got his answer he knew Wade must have had him holding him captive like he did him. He had no idea where Wade had him so he had no idea how to even try to look for him.

* * *

><p>Madison had fallen back to sleep and woke an hour and a half later and looked at Heath who was looking a magazine Wade had left in the box of things he left and she slowly raised up from the pillows she was propped up on and Heath looked at her.<p>

"Maddie?" he whispered touching her arm

She looked at him with tears in her eyes

"Does your pain feel better?" he asked as she shook her head no

"Did you dress me?" she asked in a whisper

"Yeah" he said

"Thanks" she whispered

"We gotta get out of here" she whispered

"I know" he lightly said

"He's...going to...kill me" she whispered again

"He wont I wont let him" he said

"You cant stop him...when he takes...me out of this room...there is no stopping him, I dont know how...much more I can handle" she whispered

"He's never wanted to hit a girl before in his life I dont know what his damn problem is" he said

She slowly moved herself and grabbed hold of the chain and began frantically tugging on the chain and began crying harder

"Maddie!" Heath said putting his arms around her to stop her

"I want out!" she shouted as she began gasping

"Stop you're only hurting yourself more" he said rubbing her rib area lightly

Madison laid back into his chest and sobbed lightly and wrapped her arms around his arm

"He's going to kill us Heath" she said

"No he wont, I am tryin to think of something. Maybe I can knock him out and get the keys" he said

"If it dont work...he'll hurt one of us" she said

"That is what I was afraid of. And I dont want him to hurt you anymore. He can hurt me all he wants I just wish he'd stop touching you" he said holding her close and laying his head onto hers

"Maybe we...should ask him...why he is...doing this" she whispered

"That'd probably make him mad...but I want to know why too" he said rubbing her head

"I just want him to stop touching you" he frowned

"H-he came back...last night...got me...took me to another room...washed me...then treated...the cuts" she said

"So weird" he said shaking his head

"I know" she whispered

"Do you hurt?" she asked

"No I dont hurt" he said rubbing her shoulder

Of course he was still sore but he had no reason to complain all Wade did was punch him a few times and sure he raped him a little bit but that was no way compared to what he had already done to Madison. They both raped her, Wade was vicious when he raped her, and she was beaten to the point she could barely move and was weakened. He honestly had no idea how much more she could take but he knew it couldn't be much. When she was passed out barely breathing earlier when Wade performed CPR on her, he was scared right then she was at the end.

"I want a stronger pain pill" she said as she sobbed

"I know babe, you cant take anymore it might make you sick or kill you" he said

"Let it" she said

"No, I cant let it. I love you Maddie I dont want to lose you...I _CANT_ lose you" he said

"If I die that way...wont die in his hands" she said

"You're not going to die either way" he said

Madison reached for the pills.

"Please? Hurts so much" she cried

"I'm sorry baby, I cant let you have anymore" he said holding her and began to tear up

She began to cry harder and Heath wrapped his arm around her and the tears finally began to fall down his face. He felt so bad for her he knew she was in a hell of a lot of pain but he didn't want her to overdose and die. He had so much love for her there was no way he was going to let her die. After an hour she finally cried herself to sleep in his arms and he just sat there holding her for a couple hours thinking about what to do before he finally slowly laid her back against the pillows keeping her from laying flat and fixed it so her neck was supported well enough and grabbed the pain killers and put the on his side of the bed so she wouldn't wake up and take them or take anymore and he grabbed a water and drank it while looking at her and thinking of what to do. The more he thought the more his heart broke and tears fell down his face. He felt like such a failure at this point he was even starting to think about trying to attack Wade again, sure he tried before already but maybe he could find a way to succeed this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry there was no update yesterday, I had spent the day writing up a chapter for SWAF but now I am back for another chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Wade left and Maddie was worse than she was before. She was actually sick, Heath knew she had to be sick from an infection or something but not being a doctor he had no idea he just knew something was off. She was fine the day before till later that evening when she started feeling really sick and got weaker than she was before. She couldn't stay awake and Heath kept her close to his body to keep her warm since she was freezing and he gave her all the blankets to make sure she was warm and didn't get worse. He forced water into her body but he couldn't get her to eat. Heath was worried sick for her, she needed help and he needed to get it to her soon before it was too late. Heath was laying with her in his arms holding her close when Wade walked inside and turned the light on and walked to them. Heath looked up at him and held her tighter.<p>

Wade moved her hair and looked at her face

"Whats wrong with her?" he asked

"She's sick. She needs a doctor" said Heath

"When did this happen?" he asked

"She's been bad since you beat her Wade, she got worse last night. She started feeling sick and the later it got the weaker and sicker she got and this is the rest. She's too weak to move, eat, drink. She cant breathe she cant stay awake. You need to get her to a hospital" he said

"Don't tell me what to do Slater" he said pulling the blanket from her body

"Let her go" he said

Heath looked at him with fearful eyes

"LET HER GO!" he shouted

Heath slowly let her go and Wade unlocked her chain and picked her limp body up and carried her out of the room and into yet another room which wasn't the room he beat her in, it was a totally different room. A room that was clean, made up like a real bedroom. Decorated like a bedroom you would find in a home, the floor was carpet instead of concrete. It didn't look like a prison like the other rooms looked. This room he hasn't taken either of them in and he laid her down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her body and chained her to the wall and left locking the door returning to Heath.

"What did you do to her?" asked Heath

"Would you stop asking so many fucking questions?" Wade angrily asked as he checked the box he left for them

"She eat at all?" he asked

"She ate a banana and I made her drink water" he said

"You should have made her do more, you should have fucked her that might have helped her fight off an illness" Wade said putting the box on the desk

"You asshole I am not forcing her like you do you fucking loser" Heath said

Wade looked at him angrily.

"You are not a man. Men don't force themselves onto women like you did" he said

"You forced yourself on her the other day" he said

"Because I as afraid you'd hurt her" he said

"Oh? But you enjoyed it. So you are not a man, raping someone you claim you love and you enjoyed every single moment of it. And when she sucked you off you again enjoyed it. All while she was hurt" Wade said

"My body reacted. She's beautiful how could I not enjoy it? But she didn't deserve any of the abuse you made her take over the last few days" he said

"And you do? We can arrange that" Wade said walking to him and began taking his pants off him

"Get the fuck off me!" Heath shouted

Heath lifted his leg and kicked him hard making him fall of the bed and Heath stood up ready to attack him. Wade stood up and the second Wade got near him Heath threw a punch across his face bloodying his lip and they began throwing punches and Wade tackled him into the bed and turned him over

"You think you're a man? I'll show you just how much of a man you really are!" shouted Wade as he pulled his pants down and Heath tried fighting back again

"STOP" Wade shouted as she elbowed him hard in the back of the head and stood up grabbing rope and returned to him and tied his wrists together and tied them to the bed

"Stop please I'm sorry" Heath begged

"Yeah you are going to be!" Wade said as he spread Heaths legs apart tieing each leg to each side of the bed and returned to him and tugged his pants down

"Wade please don't do this" he begged

Wade ignored him and grabbed the bottle of lube he left in the room and poured a little on his hand and shoved two of his fingers into his ass and began scissoring them as Heath cried out in pain.

"Stop!" Heath begged through grinned teeth

Wade shoved a third finger in viciously

"FUCK!" Heath shouted in pain

"PLEASE STOP!" Heath begged once again

Wade pulled his fingers out quickly and Heath whimpered from the pain

"Get on your fucking knees you slut!" Wade demanded as he stood up

"No" breathed Heath

"GET THE FUCK ON YOUR MOTHER FUCKING KNEES NOW!" Wade shouted as kicked the bed and pulled his own pants down and poured lube onto his hand and began stroking himself

Heath began to sob and refused to move

"Its going to hurt worse if you don't move Slater! NOW GET THE FUCK ON YOUR KNEES!" Wade demanded

"YOU EITHER GET ON YOUR KNEES OR I WILL MAKE YOU GET ON YOUR KNEES!" Wade shouted

Heath slowly moved to his knees the best he could that the ropes would allow and he pulled his arms that were tied together down and he put his face into his hands

"That's right you little slut" Wade said as he got on his knees behind Heath and positioned himself and forced himself inside but Heath clenched crying out in pain

"LOOSEN UP!" shouted Wade as he slapped his ass hard and pulled back

Wade forced himself harder into his ass as Heath cried out louder and clenched the sheets. Wade moaned loudly at the tightness of Heaths ass.

"FUCK YOU'RE SO TIGHT!" he shouted

"STOP!" Heath begged

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Wade shouted as he grabbed onto Heaths hips and began to drive himself hard into him

Heath screamed and cried and begged but Wade ignored him and forcefully pushed himself into him

"YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Heath shouted through his tears

"GOOD!" shouted Wade

"OH GOD!" Wade moaned as he continued to slam inside him

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" Heath begged

"Mmmm I like a tight ass! Beg me bitch, beg me like a slut!" Wade demanded

Wade continued and picked up his pace till he reached his orgasm and pulled himself out and jerked till he came all over Heaths ass as blood ran down his thighs. As soon as he finished cumming he moved from behind him and stood up pulling his pants back up. Heath slowly moved his body to lay on the bed and whimpered every time he moved and once he was laying he just laid still with his face pressed into the bed sobbing loudly.

"You're nothing but a whore" Wade said as he left the room leaving Heath tied up

He walked into the room where Madison was and she never once moved and he put his hand on her face and got out his phone and called someone he knew who was a doctor to come by and he left locking the door and returning to Heath who also never moved and Wade untied his ankles and wrists and threw the rope onto the desk and left and locking the door and left to wait for his friend. As soon as he arrived Wade took him to the room Madison was in and the man began looking at her. The guy started her with an IV and injected a medication through and gave Wade a bottle of medication.

"Hopefully this helps if not I suggest taking her to see an actual doctor. I'm only studying" he said

"Not happening. Remember, don't say a word" Wade said

"You got my word, if anyone found out I stole these supplies I'd lose my school stuff" said the guy

"Good man" Wade said handing him some cash and Wade left her in the room locking it up and made sure the door was locked where Heath was and left with the man.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Got my first negative review. Honestly, I laughed because first of all, I warned you in the summary there was slash, then before the story even began I said there was torture and said that _WADE BARRETT_ had a dark side HEATH was about to find out. So its not like I didn't tell you in the summary with warnings and stuff. So if you don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. Not trying to sound bitchy I am just stating the obvious here saying that I DID put a warning out there before you even came in reading the first chapter. Anyway, for the rest of you, thank you so much for reading and review and enjoying! :D**

* * *

><p>Heath barely slept and ended up staying on his stomach and barely moved at all the entire night. He was much too sore to move and even laying on his back would hurt too bad for him to do it so the only way he was able to get himself comfortable was to lay on his stomach. Wade returned to Heath early the next morning and looked at him as he slept and shook his head kicked his bed waking him up.<p>

"Wake up, fucker!"

Heath opened his eyes and looked down at him and rolled his eyes

"Want a shower?" Wade asked

Heath moved his head back the opposite direction and Wade grabbed his hair forcing him to look back at him again

"Don't look away from me! I am offering you a shower! I _could_ just let you stay bloody and keep my cum all over your ass!" he said throwing his head down

Heath sighed and slowly sat up cringing as he did trying not to cry out but in his head he was screaming because of the pain he felt, when he finally sat up he looked at Wade

"Where is Madison?" he asked

"Don't worry about her" said Wade as he unlocked his chain and moved to him

"Come on" Wade said

Heath slowly got up cringing again and Wade put his arm around him to support him and they walked out of the room. Heath limped and cringed and grunted from the pain he was feeling in his bottom. As soon as they got to the showers Heath leaned against the wall and looked at Wade as he locked him to the wall and grabbed the bucket full of stuff sitting it beside him and walked off sitting down once again in a chair. Slowly Heath got undressed and began to shower scrubbing his bottom and bit his lips together so he wouldn't make any sounds. After a while he shut of the shower and Wade stood up giving him a towel and unlocked him from the wall and drug him to the table of clothes and he grabbed a pair of pants putting them on quickly and put the shirt on and Wade pulled the chain out of the shirt and yanked it to make him follow him back into the room and locked him on the wall and left him there. Heath couldn't help but frown and get a little teary eyed, honestly he didn't want to be alone again. He wanted Madison with him he was worried sick for her and just wanted her with him so he knew she was safe.

Wade walked into the room where Madison was and looked at her and checked her IV bag and it was about empty and he changed it and put his hand on her neck to feel for a pulse and there was one and she moved lightly. Wade sat down in the chair next to her bed and watched her sleep and looked through magazines. Hours later she finally stirred in her sleep and began moaning and whining making Wade look up at her. It took her a really long time to finally wake up and she began to cry and she slowly moved to her side and didn't even realize Wade was even there or that she was even in a different room and she began to rub her eyes.

"God" she whimpered out lightly moving around and after a moment began gasping from the position she moved into

Wade stood up and rolled her back onto her back and she looked at him.

"Nooo" she whined lightly scared he was about to hurt her again as she looked at him with begging eyes

Wade looked away at her IV again and leaned down grabbing some things and sat them onto the end table and grabbed her hand and pulled the tape off and ripped her IV out throwing it onto the floor.

"I think maybe a warm shower might help you" he said pulling her blankets down and unlocked her and pulled her body to sit up and she cried out lightly and laid her head onto his shoulder and cried as he picked her weak body up carrying her into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet and turned the water on then started pulled her shirt up

"Nooo" she begged tightening her arms against her body so he couldn't take her clothes off her

"Don't you want a shower?" he asked

She slowly loosened up since she was too weak to fight back anyway and he pulled her shirt off and then took her pants and panties off and threw them onto the floor and moved her into the bath and he knew she was far too weak to wash herself so he did it for her and she laid her head on the edge of the tub as he did lifting her head occasionally so he could scrub certain placed of her body. As soon as he finished he pulled her out and sat her on the toilet once again and dried her body off and did his best to brush her hair. As soon as he finished her carried her back out to the bed and laid her down pulling the blankets back over her naked body. Within minutes she was asleep again and Wade locked her back up and left her alone to get them some food.

When he returned he carried a McDonalds bag and a drink into Heaths room and sat it next to him. Heath looked at him angry and looked away.

"you're lucky you are getting that so I suggest you eat" said Wade as he once again left

"Asshole" Heath said to himself and grabbed the bag and grabbed what was inside which was a Big Mac meal

It wasn't something that Heath was wanting but at the moment he was so hungry he would eat anything he was given or offered so he settled with it and ate the food.

Wade walked back into the room with Madison and pulled his shirt off and removed his pants leaving on his boxers and laid in the bed with her, she had no idea he was with her last night and slept with her and she was clearly still too out of it to even notice he crawled into the bed with her again now.

* * *

><p>Madison slowly woke up and moved to her side with her back to Wade and began coughing and whined everytime she tried and really needed a drink of water cause her throat was so dry. This woke up Wade and he sat up and reached to the table on his side grabbing a bottle of water and opened it up and hoovered over her body putting the bottle in front of her and she was quick to take the water and downed most of it in seconds and pulled away from it and Wade moved and put it down on the table. She slowly moved to her back expecting to find Heath but saw Wade instead<p>

"No! God No!" She cried out lightly still too weak to speak and move much

"Easy love" Wade said putting his hands on her arm stopping her from moving

"Please don't hurt me" she begged

"Well that depends" he said

"On what?" she asked

Wade smirked and moved close to her body and began kissing on her neck

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to move from him and pulled her knee up to block him from her

Wade stopped kissing her neck and looked at her

"I want sex" he said

"Get away from me" she said

"I either get it from you or I go get it from Heath" he said

"don't do that to Heath" she said

"Mmm too late love, but its your choice. You let me fuck you or I'm going to go fuck Heath" Wade said

She sighed and moved her leg down

"Good girl" he said moving ontop of her and looking at her

"You better act like you enjoy this or one of you will be hurt" he said

She sighed and rolled her eyes as he began to kiss on her chest and moved down slowly till he was at her heat and looked up at her and she looked down at him and he began to lick and suck her. At first she faked it and wasn't about to give in even though she knew something bad would happen if she didn't but after a while her body began to give in and as hard as she tried to fight back from any feelings she found herself letting out a moan. Wade stopped not wanting her to give up that easy and he removed his boxers throwing them onto the floor and he got ontop of her and slid himself into her slowly.

"Ow!" she cried out still feeling some pain from the previous rape

"Easy love" he whispered sliding all the way in and stopping to let her adjust to him

After waiting a moment he slowly pulled back till he was almost all the way out and thrust back in

"Uh!"

"You're alright" he whispered as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her

Madison was terrified she was expecting him to start thrusting hard to make it hurt but instead he kept a pretty slow pace, almost as if he was making love to her. Then she found herself starting to moan again so she closed her eyes and tried to pretend he was Heath making love to her. She absolutely hated that she was enjoying this but instead of pain this time he was bringing her pleasure. She was too weak to move with him but she tried but only ended up hurting herself and she whimpered

"Easy love, easy...let me do this" he whispered as he began to kiss her as he continued his gentle slow thrusts

She let herself reciprocating the kiss mainly because she was terrified that if she didn't he would hurt her or Heath and she didn't want that and they both moaned against each others mouths.

"Mmm!" she moaned breaking the kiss

"Uh God!" she cried out

Wade picked up his pace only lightly because he knew she was getting close

"Madison!"

"Cum baby" Wade whispered into her ear

"Mmm" she moaned wrapping her arms around him

"Oh! Oh my God!" she said as she came undone

"Mmmm" moaned Wade as he felt her walls tighten around him as he continued thrusting till he felt his release nearing and he pulled himself out of her and came onto her stomach

She opened her eyes and felt disgusted that he was doing that but was relieved he didn't release himself inside of her, moments later he finished and stood up.

"Don't move, I'll clean that" he said walking into the bathroom

Madison now realized she wasn't in the same rooms as before and she looked around confused as Wade returned and wiped off his seed from her stomach

"It hurts to breathe" she frowned

"Its going to" he said throwing the wash cloth lifting her body up making her whine lightly

"Still too weak to sit up I see" he said laying her back down and put new panties on her and pants then unlocking her chain from her neck

"Doing this again" he said lifting her body up once again and put a new shirt on her then put the collar back around her neck and locking it in place then opened three bottles of pills and poured one each into his hand and sat down

"Amoxicillin" he said taking one of the pills

"Should help kill anything you might have" he said

She frowned and opened her mouth and he put it inside and gave her some water to drink them down then grabbed another pill.

"For your pain" he said putting that into her mouth and allowing her to drink it down

"Sleeping pill" he said putting that into her mouth and made her drink it down

Wade waited an hour after she fell asleep and unlocked her from the wall and picked her up and carrying her out of the room and while holding her he unlocked the door to the room Heath was asleep in and carried her inside and laid her down on her back waking up Heath and looked at her as he locked her back to the wall and left the room. Heath watched Wade leave then looked back at Madison and touched her face and then he moved the blankets putting them over her and he moved his body closer to her and put his arm around her and slowly laid his head down onto her shoulder near her chest and frowned. He was so glad to see her again but since she wasn't waking up he was worried for her state, he had no idea Wade had just doped her up on pain medication and sleeping pills.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sooo excited to see all of you getting excited about this story, I am trying really hard to keep this interesting :D. Thanks for reviewing you guys, helps motivate me to write :D**

* * *

><p>Madison slowly woke up and felt a body against hers and she slowly opened her eyes expecting to see Wade laying there but instead she saw red hair and she knew it was Heath and she slowly moved and put her arms around him the best she could and began to cry. This movement stirring Heath awake and he heard her light whimper sounds and he opened his eyes and looked at her and moved his head off her shoulder.<p>

"Was I hurting you?" he asked with wide eyes

She slowly shook her head no

"Can you talk yet?" he asked touching the side of her face

"Yeah" she said lightly

"But not well?" he asked

"He raped you" she said as she began to sob

Heath put his head down and rubbed his face

"I'm so sorry" she said

"No, don't be its not your fault" he said leaning over hugging her

"No I should have been there to kick him off you again" she said

"Then he would have beaten you again and there was no way you could have handled that again"

"I don't care, he shouldn't have done that to you" she said rubbing the back of his head

"Maddie, seriously there is no way you could have done anything. By time he got here you were not even...you couldn't stay awake" he said

"Should have tried though" she said

"Don't blame yourself for what happened to me" he said

"What happened while he had you away?" he asked

"How long was I gone?" she asked

"All day yesterday I didn't see you" he said

"I don't know what happened. I woke up in another room, I woke up the first time I barely remember much about that time other than waking up and little of him giving me a shower" she said

"He touch you?" he asked

She wrinkled her forehead and closed her eyes and let him go and slowly moved to her side so her back was facing him. She remembered them having sex and it was really something she didn't want to talk about.

"He fucking touched you? Again?" he asked putting his hand onto her back

"I had to" she whimpered

"You had to what?" he asked

"he made me have sex with him" she sobbed harder

"God" he said

"He told me he either got it from me or he'd come in here and get it from you and I didn't want him to rape you but then he told me he already did. I didn't want him to rape you again" she sobbed

"So you took it? Babe you didn't have to let him rape you to save me" he said

"He said if I didn't obey him he'd hurt one of us, I knew I wasn't strong enough to handle another beating. I still cant b-breathe now." she said

Heath rubbed her shoulder slowly

"The worst part is, I actually came for him! He made me feel it but I pretended he was you" she sobbed

Heath found himself smiling at those words

"Shhh, calm down babe you're going to hurt yourself. Please" he said rolling her onto her back

"Your breathing is getting shallow and raspy, please, I don't want you to get sick again" he said rubbing her ribs

Heath slowly lifted her body up into his arms and held her

"You're still so weak?" he asked rubbing her head

Wade walked into the room and walked to her side of the bed and sat down two plates on the side table and looked at them. Heath pulled her body back and laid her behind him and he faced Wade once again giving him an angry look.

"Ah she told you we had sex huh? Yeah it was amazing" said Wade with a smirk

"You raped her asshole" he said

"No, I didn't rape her. She liked it. She wanted it" said Wade

"Threatening someone into having sex with you is rape!" Heath said

"Shut the fuck up before I not let you eat" Wade said

"Fuck you" Heath said

"No Slater! I will fuck you if that is what you want!" Wade said raising his voice

"FUCK...YOU" Heath said

Wades blood began to boil and he shoved Heath backward off the bed over her body

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Wade shouted

Madison curled up into a fetal position fearful of what was coming next and began gasping from the position putting too much pressure and pain on her ribs. Wade grabbed her chain and yanked her forcefully from the bed and she hit the floor hard.

"AH!" she cried out

"Blame is on Slater for not shutting his mouth!" Wade said as he moved grabbing his chain and yanked him into the bed choking him as he did

"Stop!" Heath begged

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Wade shouted slapping him hard across the face

Heath growled and looked at Wade who moved to the table and grabbed a plate and tossed it onto his lap

"EAT!" Wade shouted and leaned over and yanked Madison to stand up but her legs were like jelly

"You're the weakest person I've ever seen" Wade said shoving her body onto the bed

Heath rubbed her back and frowned

"Wade please stop being so forceful with her. She is in alot of pain" he said

"Want me to force _you_?" he asked

"No" he said

"Shut up and eat Slater and stop telling me what to do. I am your leader, you obey _ME!_" said Wade

Heath sighed and looked at Madison and frowned as Wade pulled her body up once again moving her to lay back on the bed, the painful look she made broke his heart He propped her up against pillows and grabbed the other plate and sat down close to Maddie and looked at Heath

"Eat" said Wade as he began to cut the steak that was on the plate and began feeding it to her

Heath shook his head and looked at the steak dinner that was on his lap. It was a grilled steak, vegetables and a baked potato. Wade had already cut his steak for him. He didn't trust Wade he kind of thought Wade had it up his sleeve to poison them both but he began to eat anyway as he tried to keep a close eye on Wade. Wade kept feeding Madison who was refusing alot of it.

"Maddie if you don't eat you are going to be sicker after I give you the antibiotic you are suppose to eat with it" he said

She moaned lightly and took the fork full he was trying to give her

"Mmm those moans...sounds almost like this morning" he said

"Shut up" said Heath

"Slater, one more outburst from you and I swear I'll crush her ribs so bad you'll see blood" he said looking at him serious

Heath shook his head and went back to eating again as Wade continued to feed Maddie. Heath finished his food and looked at his fork and realized he had a metal fork instead of a plastic fork and he thought about it, he thought about something horrible. Wade finished feeding Maddie and leaned over to put the plate on the counter. Heath looked at Maddie and she looked at him and saw the fork in his hand and she shook her head no. Heath moved quick and stabbed the fork into his side.

"AHHH!" Wade shouted falling to the floor putting his hand on his side where Heath just stabbed him

Heath jumped over Madison and grabbed Wade and slammed his head repetitively into the table before moving him and slamming his head into the floor eventually knocking him out.

"Oh God" she whispered

Heath dug through Wades pants till he found keys and jumped onto the bed and began using every single key on the key chain till he found one the unchained Maddie then went through them once again till he found his own and grabbed her.

"Ow" she whined

"Sorry" he whispered standing her up and picked her up and opened up the door running out with her till he found the stairs and ran up them and out into a very unfamiliar building. Some sort of abandoned apartment building or something.

"I'm gonna put you down and I am going to carry you on my back okay?" he asked

"Okay" she whispered

"You wont have to stand long I promise" he said sitting her down and holding onto her as he shifted his body and picked her up on his back and she held him tight as he held her legs tightly and began running through the building trying to find a door or something for a way out

"Door" she whispered

Heath stopped and looked around

"Where?" he asked

She slowly pointed in the direction and Heath ran toward it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am sure you are all hating me right now for stopping it right here lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys! I was writing up a storm LATE last night so hopefully this managed to make sense lol.**

* * *

><p>As Heath was running toward that door neither of them realized that Wade was awake again and off to the side till they got halfway to the door and Wade swung a board knocking Heath down ontop of Madison as she hit the back of her head hard against the concrete.<p>

"Ah easy enough" Wade said throwing the board away

Heath rolled off Madison and looked at her and put his hand onto her arm trying to get her attention but she was dazed

"Maddie?" he whispered

"You made such a big mistake Slater" Wade said looking at him

Heath slowly looked up at him as he grabbed the chain and yanked him and began to drag him toward the basement entrance. Wade knew Madison wouldn't be going anywhere and if she did she wouldn't get far she was way too weak for that. Heath tried fighting back to stop Wade from dragging him but Wade just yanked the chain choking him every single time. Wade drug him down the steps hurting him along the way and drug him across the floor and into the room that he would beat Maddie in and chained him to a wall.

"Let her go" he said

"YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH! YOU BLOODY FUCKED UP!" Wade said kicking in the face making him fall back

Heath tried to crawl away and Wade began beating on him. Madison moved onto her stomach and army crawled to the wall and forced herself to stand up and leaned against the wall and walked slowly to the door opening it up and walked out forcing herself to keep standing and she used adrenaline to walk and limped her way out and began walking toward where she saw a wooded area.

"God" she said as she grabbed onto a tree and looked back and then looked forward again and forced herself from the tree and tried to run toward the woods but her weakness was too much for her and she fell and whimpering as she hit the ground.

"Heath" she whimpered out trying to make herself gain strength and she managed to get to her knees and she began to crawl toward the woods

Wade walked back up and saw the door was open and he walked outside seeing he crawling toward the woods and he started stalking his way toward her

"Maaaaaaadddieeeeeee" he creepily said as he walked toward her

"Oh God" she whispered as she continued to crawl and never once looked back

"Whats wrong doll? Don't you want to stay? I was gentle with you, didn't you like the love I gave you?" he asked meeting up with her hearing her whimpering as she crawled

"Or did you like it rough? I can fuck you rough again, rough you up, smack you around a few times. That what you want?" he asked

"No" she whined as she continued to crawl

"I was nice to you and this is how you are going to repay me?" he asked walking beside her

"Hmm?" he asked as he stepped on the chain that was dragging behind her stopping her from moving anymore

She whimpered lightly from the tug and put her hand on the chain

"Please" she begged

"Yeah...beg me baby" he said leaning over and yanked her chain making her cry out as her shoulder drug across the ground a little and she moved onto her back and gasped for air.

"Your boyfriend really messed up" he said as he stood above her body with her between his legs

She looked up at him tears falling from her face and she shook her head no.

"He's not my boyfriend" she whispered grabbing onto his leg trying to pull herself up because he was hurting her with the chain

"Hmm you two sure act like it sometimes" he said leaning over to her and leaned his head to the side

"You look really cute when you're scared and when you cry...anyone ever tell you that?" he asked

She rolled her eyes and moved her head to look away and looked for something she could hit him over the head with. Wade shook his head and stood on her ribs putting all his weight down on her and she began to squirm and kicked her legs and cry trying to scream but couldn't let any sound out. Wade smirked and stepped off her and stared at her as she gasped for air and cried.

"Come on" he said leaning over and grabbed her chain and yanked her up making her cry out and he picked her up and threw her body over his shoulder and walked back inside and down the stairs and walked back inside the original room and threw her down on the bed and locked her back onto the wall. She gasped and looked to the side to see if Heath was there but he wasn't. Wade grabbed the pillows and pulled her to sit up and laid her against the pile of pillows.

"Goodnight love" he said

"Please don't leave" she whispered

Wade turned around and looked at her

"Please bring Heath back" she whispered breathlessly

"Cant...he disobeyed me. He's been punished, you both disobeyed me...you both got to learn and obey my every word" he said

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"Not good enough" he said leaving and closing the door

She began to cry and grabbed a pillow holding it tight. She was scared, the room scared her especially now being alone in it she was scared but the other room was even scarier, she had no idea that is where Heath was. Her ribs were killing her and she looked around and finally saw the pills Wade left before on the table by Heaths side of the bed and she slowly moved and reached over grabbing them and struggled for air as she opened the bottle and put two of them in her mouth and grabbed the water bottle that was on the table and drank them down and stayed where she laid on her stomach and cried till she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Heath slowly opened his eyes hours later and realized he had been unconscious and he looked around but it was pitch black in the room. He really didn't know if he was blind or what but he had no pain in his eyes till he rubbed them and realized he must have a bruise on one of his eyes.<p>

"Maddie?" he asked feeling around the bed and didn't feel anyone with him

He sighed and got worried Wade had done something to her since he took him away before getting Madison. He was hoping she was able to gather enough strength to get herself away and get some help not for him but for her.

Wade walked into Maddies room again and saw she was laying on her stomach instead of how he laid her last night and walked closer and realized the pill bottle was in her hand with the pills spilled around her arm and hand on the bed. Wade grabbed the bottle and put the pills back into the bottle and laid it on the table and got on his knees on the bed and rolled her over sitting her against the pillows once again and looked at her as she woke up.

"Took too many pills didn't you?" he asked

She whimpered and moved lightly

"Nope, no moving. You going to be a good girl today?" he asked

She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me" he said sighing and standing up walking to the door

"Nooo...I'm sorry" she whined

"Yeah, we'll see" he said leaving the room and going into the room where Heath was and turned on the light

Heath grunted and moved his hand to his eyes.

"You filthy fuck...you need a shower" Wade said as he unlocked his chain

"Get up" he said tugging the chain

Heath slowly stood up from the bed and barely felt pain but he knew he was hurt because he could now see blood on his chest and arms as well as bruises throughout his body. Wade took him out of the room and to the shower stalls.

"Where is Madison?" he asked

"She disobeyed me this morning" he said chaining him to the wall

"Shower" he pointed then left him

"You fucking hurt her?" he asked

"Don't _you_ start disobeying again" Wade said as he sat down on the chair

Heath sighed and grabbed the things from the bucket and began to shower scrubbing the blood off his body and washed his hair and was almost done.

"Don't think you had your feel of sex lately. You may need some" said Wade who was standing behind him

"Don't" he said turning around and putting his back against the shower wall

"Nope, not me" said Wade as he removed his shirt

"Not going to fuck you" he added as he removed his pants and tossed them aside

Heath shook his head and Wade got close to him

"Disobey me, you will NEVER see Maddie again" he said getting closer to him and grabbed Heaths arm and swung him to turn around

"Put your hands against the wall" demanded Wade

"No" said Heath

Wade shoved him into the wall and pressed his body against his and shoved a finger into his ass and Heath cringed

"I _CAN_ fuck you Heath, I am letting you get pleasure this time" he said inserting a second finger making Heath whimper

"Now hands...against...the wall" he said

Heath slowly put his hands against the wall and Wade slowly pulled his fingers out and put his hands on his hips pulling his lower body back then reached in front of him and grabbed onto Heaths cock and slowly began jerking him. Heath felt sick to his stomach that he was allowing another man to touch him like that since he wasn't gay. He thought Wade wasn't gay either but now he was thinking he might be bi or something because he did have sex with Madison after all. After a moment Heaths thoughts clouded away as he began to feel his body react to the hand that was jerking him off.

"Mmm" Heath moaned

Heath did what Madison did and tried to pretend that Madison was the one doing it and not Wade and this brought Heath to begin moving his hips meeting with Wade pace and he began to moan loudly

"Oh fuck!" Heath shouted

Wade moved himself forward and began grinding himself against Heaths bare bottom

"Oh Jesus Christ!" Heath cried out and he reached down to his own cock as Wade was working him and rubbed his hand across the slit

"Mmm" Wade moaned as he continued jerking and grinding then reached to his own cock and began stroking

"OH GOD!" Heath said putting his hand back against the wall and his movements became more erratic grinding himself forcefully into Wades hand begging him to jerk harder

"FUCK!" Heath shouted moving his upper body to lay on the wall

"OH SHIT!" Heath moaned

"UH GOD!" Heath said feeling himself getting closer

Heath once again sped up his hip thrusts

"FUCK! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" shouted Heath as he came onto the shower walls

"Oh God!" Wade moaned

Wade wanted to save his hard on for when he got to Madison but Heaths moans were going right to his cock and he couldn't stand it anymore and had to jerk himself and moaned as he did. Heath slowly came down from his high and realized again where he was and that Wade had his hand wrapped around his cock and he just got off by him. Moments later he felt warm fluid hitting his back and ass and he knew Wade had just came all over him and he shook his head feeling disgusted.

"Clean yourself up" said Wade as he moved away and dried himself off

The water had since gone cold but Heath didn't care, he grabbed the soap and wash cloth and began scrubbing himself free of Wades sperm. Heath turned around as he scrubbed and looked at Wade seeing where he had stabbed him. Wade got dressed and turned to Heath who was turning off the water. Wade threw him a towel and unlocked him and gave him new clothes and waited till he was dressed and took him back to the room again.

"Please, Maddie?" he begged

"Well you were a good boy" said Wade

"Yes, yes I was please let me go be with her" he begged

"Hmm I like being begged, maybe I'll make you beg me some more" Wade said with a smirk

"Please Wade, I wanna know she is okay. I need to be with her, she needs me" he said

"Hmm I dunno" Wade said

"Please Wade!" Heath begged

"What do I have to do?" he asked

"I think you need to fuck her again, give me another show" he said

Heath shook his head no

"Hmm no show, no Maddie" he said dragging him to the bed

"Okay okay, but can I do it later? I need time to rest" said Heath

"Unless you are gay you shouldn't have any problem getting off on her" he said

Heath looked down

"She's a beautiful girl how can you not get off on her?" he asked

"I do" he said

"Then why don't you fuck her when I'm gone?" he asked

"Because she needs rest, she's in too much pain for sex" he said

"Then you don't need to be back with her then, do you?" he asked

"Yes! I do! Please let me see her again" he begged

"Fine, but disobey me again and it will be the last thing you do" he said taking him back out the door and unlocking the door Madison was in

Wade walked in and Heath looked at her and his heart sank the second he saw her, he knew he had hurt her again just by the look on her face and Wade took him to his side of the bed and shoved him onto the bed and chained him back to the wall.

"I'll check you two later" Wade said leaving

Heath put his hand on the side of her face and shook his head

"Did he hurt you?" he asked

She slowly nodded her head and he frowned putting his arms around her and held her close.

"Sorry" he whispered knowing it was entirely his fault it had happened he thought for sure that was it and they were going to be able to escape


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I never realized how hard it was to write 2-3 stories at once lol. I am doing my best to keep up with them all and I am glad to see everyone is still enjoying and reviewing. Thank you all who have reviewed it means alot to me as a writer to know you are all liking it and it also helps give me some ideas sometimes so really THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>Wade got into his car and looked at his phone seeing he had missed calls mostly from Justin Gabriel and he rolled his eyes and called him back<p>

"Hello" Justin answered

"Well if it isn't Justin Gabriel, my favorite little diva!" Wade smiled

"Not funny" Justin said

"I thought it was" said Wade

"You would. I got ahold of him, finally got an email from Heath earlier today that he was visiting some family there was an emergency" Justin said

"You sound like you don't believe him Gabriel" said Wade

"I don't, I know you had something to do with it" he said

"Yeah? And what if I did?" he asked

"I think you should let him go" Justin said

"No. You better not say a word Gabriel" Wade said

"I wont. But only if you let me see him. Maybe I could even help you" Justin said

Wade thought about it for a moment and smiled in a twisted way

"You got yourself a deal Gabriel" said Wade as he hung up and began driving toward Justins house

* * *

><p>"What he do to you?" Heath asked<p>

"Think he may have broke my ribs more" she said

"How?" asked Heath

"He stood on them" she said

"Oh God" he said lifting her shirt up to see and her sides were severely bruised

"Did he do anything else?" he asked

"No, I think he was thinking about it but he didn't. He just left me...alone" she frowned

"He'll probably do it again" said Heath

"Why?" she asked looking at him

"He only let me come back because he thinks I am going to have sex with you but I'm not going to" he said

"Why?" she asked

"You're in too much pain for that. I can take him beating me I'll tell him to beat me instead" she said

"No, please. I don't want to be alone again" she said putting her arms around him

"It will be okay" he said

"No I don't want to be in here alone. I don't want to be alone. I'm so scared, its so scary down here" she said

He sighed and rubbed her back and didn't know really what to do.

"I cant have sex with you. I already raped you I cant do it again. I cant do something you don't want to do" he said

"What if I do want it?" she asked

Heath looked at her and shook his head

"You don't have to do it babe, he wont hurt you. I promise to take all he has to throw at me" he said

"I don't want you to, I don't want you hurt, I don't want either of us hurt. If we obey him maybe he'll let us go. Maybe he'll...I dunno but I don't want you to be gone again, I don't want to be alone" she said through her tears

Heath put his arms back around her again and sighed lightly

"I love you too much Madison. I refuse to hurt you again I already did once I cant do it again. I feel horrible for it" he said

"But if its not you its going to be Wade" she said as she began to sob

Wade unlocked the door and walked into the room and looked at them

"Knew you two wouldn't do anything" said Wade walking to the side of the bed Heath was on and unlocked him and pulled him off the bed

"You're hurting him" she cried

"oh well" Wade said as he began to drag him to the door

"NO! Please, don't take him away! Let him stay please don't leave me alone in here again" she begged through her tears

"Wade" Heath whispered

"Would you shut the fuck up!" Wade said punching him in the stomach

"Uh!" Heath grunted as he leaned forward holding his stomach

"You will be fine Maddie" he said dragging Heath out of the room and back into the other room where Justin was standing

"Justin?" Heath questioned in a whisper

Justin looked at Heath with fearful eyes as Wade chained him back to the wall

"Take care of him" Wade said leaving them alone together

"Take care of me?" questioned Heath

"Its okay, just scream okay. I'll cut your arm and rub blood on you or something to make it look like I did something to you but I am not going to" said Justin

Heath shook his head as Justin picked up a chair

"Scream" he whispered throwing the chair into the wall

"FUCK!" Heath shouted

Wade returned to the room where Madison was and looked at her and she was covering her ears and sobbing. Wade grabbed her arms and pulled her hands from her eyes and she looked him

"You're alright love" he said

"What is happening? Why is he screaming?" she asked

"Ah Justin is taking care of him" Wade smirked

"You're a monster!" she said

"I thought I told you NOT to back talk me?" he asked slapping her across the face

"You look like you need a shower" he said as he unchained her and the room Heath and Justin were in went quiet

"Oh God" she whimpered

Wade tugged her chain and drug her out and to the showers and laid her against the wall

"I cant" she whispered as he chained her to the wall

"Its okay love, I'll help you" he said removing all her clothes from her body then removed his own and turned on the showers

"Come on" He said grabbing her and moving her under the water

She washed her body and it became too much to handle and she whimpered

"Cant" she said as she began to cry and turned around and laid her head onto his chest

"You can" he said moving back with her and ran her hair under the water and started washing her hair for her as he held onto her and washed it out then put conditioner on her hair and washed it out

She held onto him tightly as her legs were getting weaker

"Take me back" she cried into his chest

"I really don't like to be told what to do" Wade said

"I'm sorry...My legs" she whined

"I know your legs are tired" he said

Wade moved her back against the shower wall and looked down at her as she lifted her head up from his chest and looked up at him. He leaned down and began to kiss her. She did not want to receive a beating and knew that if she refused him she would so the second she began to feel his tongue brushing against her lips begging doing its best to pry her lips apart and she gave im and allowed him to explore her mouth. She reciprocated the kiss quickly and fought his tongue for dominance. She felt his lips form a smile and she stopped and looked at him and smiled lightly. Wade reached down to her thighs and pulled her up spreading her legs out around him and began kissing her once again. After a moment he stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes seeing only lust. Something he did must have turned her on to make her lust over him but at that moment he didn't care and he adjusted her body and slid himself into her entrance earning a moan from her lips.

Wade slowly pulled himself almost halfway out before slamming back inside

"Ah!" she moaned

"your moans...they make me so hard" he breathed

"Mmm" he moaned as he slowly thrust

"Ooh Wade" she moaned

If she was going to have to have sex with Wade she was going to make it believable for him the best she can so he wont hurt her anymore and maybe he will give in and let her have Heath in the room with her so she wont have to be alone in fear.

"Mmm baby" he said reaching down and began rubbing while he thrust

"OH GOD!" she shouted jerking her head back

"Ah hell baby...scream my name" he said

"Oh my God! Uh!"

"Scream it baby" he begged

"WADE! OH GOD WADE!" she screamed

"I love how you scream my name" he growled

"OH! UNF!" she moaned as she ran her hand through his hair

Wade growled moving his face into her neck and breathed hard onto it as he kissed it and then bit her a little

"UH WADE!" She screamed as she gripped onto his hair

Wade knew she was getting closer by the grip and the way her body was beginning to shake and he moved his hand from her so he could hold onto her better and sped up his thrusts

"UNG! OH MY GOD!" she screamed throwing her head back one again

Wade moved his mouth to her ear

"Scream my name when you cum baby" he whispered

She tightened her grip even more on his hair and ran her hand roughly through his hair which made Wade slam harder into her

"OH MY GOD! UH WADE!" she scream as she came undone

Wade felt her walls tighten around him and he slowed down and felt himself getting close and he continued with a slower pace with his thrust

"Mmm" she moaned as she closed her eyes holding onto him

Wade finally felt himself getting ready to release and he pulled out and reached down and put his hand on his cock and stroked himself till he reached his release and he laid his forehead onto her shoulder as he came against the shower walls. Wade slowly put her down and moved from her and her legs finally gave out on her and she hit the floor hard and coughed from the pain in her ribs. Wade looked down at her and turned the water off and leaned down and scooped her up from the floor wrapped her up in a towel and sat her down on a chair and he grabbed himself a towel and dried himself and began putting his clothes on

Madison stared at him as he did and got scared Wade was angry at her for falling down when he put her down and she grew fearful she was about to be beaten again and Wade returned to her and wrapped the towel around her and picked her up and carried her out of the shower stalls and through the hallway and instead of taking her to the other rooms he took her back into the room he had her in when she was real sick. The room that looked like a bedroom and he laid her down on the bed and chained her to the wall and pulled the blankets over her body and left the room, leaving her alone.

She couldn't help but frown that she was once again left alone, she was more comfortable in that room of course but she hated being alone in any of them.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Back with another chapter with crazy ass Wade lol. Don't you just love his mood swings? He's doing it on purpose though lol. I want to have another chapter wrote up to update with tonight but I probably wont get it done in time.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Wade walked into the room where Heath and Justin were. Justin did as he said and cut a slit across his arm and rubbing some of the blood on his face and various places on his arm to make it look like he just gotten beat bad and Heath laid in the bed on his stomach as Justin stood off to the side with Heaths blood on his arm and hands and he looked at Wade. Wade walked to Heath and glanced at him and moved his face closer. Heath opened his eyes and looked at Wade and gave him an angry look.<p>

"You didn't do shit to him" Wade said turning to Justin

"I did as you said, I beat him" Justin said

"Not very well, he's still awake" Wade said

"You cant beat him till the point of unconsciousness" Justin said

"Why not? Why must you three tell me what to do?" he asked grabbing Heath by the hair pulling him to stand up and hit him across the face knocking him onto the floor

"Wade stop he doesn't need anymore" said Justin

"Get over there! I will deal with you in a minute!" Wade said pointing to the corner of the room

Justin sighed and walked where he was told to go and turned around to them

"Look at this, not a single new mark on him. You are weak Justin! You cant do anything! You are worthless!" he shouted kicking Heath in his side

"Uh!" Heath cried out grabbing his side

"I am not weak" Justin said

"You are the weakest of them all, I should have kicked you out when I had the chance! Never brought you in as the Nexus and never brought you over as The Corre either" Wade said

"I AM NOT WEAK! YOU WOULDN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT ME!" Justin said

"Show me, show me you mean that" Wade said pointing to Heath

Justin shook his head and took a couple steps back.

"I can fire you Justin, you only have a job because of me because I brought you in as part of the Nexus" Wade said

"Beat him Justin...beat him...show me you want this job. Show me you want to be who you are" Wade said

Justin rubbed his face and looked at Heath who had his head down and shook his head

"Do it Gabriel!" he said

Justin sighed and walked to be in front of Heath and he cringed putting his fist up

"Come on Justin" he said grabbing Heath by the arms and holding him still

"Do it" Wade demanded

Justin shook his head and shook his fist and did not want to hit him

"DO IT JUSTIN! DO IT!" Wade shouted

Justin cringed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You are fucking weak" Wade said moving in front of Heath and began beating on him himself

"You are done Gabriel!" he shouted as he kicked and punched at Heath

"You complained Maddie was getting most of the beating, how does it feel Slater?" he asked

"Fuck you" Heath whispered

Wade kicked him hard in the face and turned to Justin

"You want in on this? Your last chance Justin" he said

Justin sighed and walked to Heath and began kicking him hard in the back and side. He felt horrible but he knew if he didn't do anything Wade would have him fired somehow, or something would happen to Madison, which was what Justin and Heath spoke about while Wade was gone. How Wade was and Justin told him about the time he had him hostage. Justin came to find out where they were and was going to do his best to find a way to help them out to have them out of this mess. Justin stopped and turned around and faced the wall and rubbed his face. Wade grabbed the chair and hit Heath across the head knocking him out cold. Wade grabbed him and threw him back into the bed and turned to Justin.

"THAT is how you gain dominance" he said

Justin turned to him and shook his head and Wade grabbed a collar and walked up to Justin

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I don't think I can trust you not to say anything" Wade said

"I wont say anything" Justin said backing away from Wade

"I don't think you are telling the truth Gabriel, plus I think Heath might need a friend in case Maddie dies, I mean I'm not exactly sure how much more she can take, she's as weak as you are Gabriel" he said with a smile

Justin backed into the corner and looked at him

"You did this to me before I never said a word" Justin said

"This is different" Wade said pulling Justin down and forcing the collar onto him and latched a chain onto it and pulled him to the bed and chained him to it and threw him into the bed next to Heath. He then left to get a wet washcloth and returned throwing it onto Justins chest.

"clean your hands and and go to sleep you are going to need it for the next thing you have to do" Wade said leaving the room

Wade walked into the room with Madison and looked at her while closing the door. Madison grew fearful as he walked toward her and she braced herself for what was about to come and she closed her eyes waiting for the first hit. Instead she felt his hand under her chin and lift her face up and she opened her eyes slowly and Wade smirked and let her face go and pulled his shirt off and pants and was down into his boxer and crawled into the bed next to her and grabbed the pill bottle and water and took out a pill and gave them both to her.

"Forgot to give you that today" he said

She slowly put the pill into her mouth and drank it down

"You're going to get stronger before you know it" he said

"Clothes?" she asked

"Don't you want to sleep naked?" he asked

She shook her head no

"I'll keep you warm I promise, I'll give you clothes in the morning. Gotta break your fever" he said

"I don't have a fever" she said

"You seem so sure about that" he said

"You want me to leave you by yourself?" he asked

"No, I want you to let me be with Heath again" she frowned

"He's out for the night" he said smiling

"What did you do to him?" she asked tearing up

"Something I'll do to you if you don't stop asking so many questions"

She put her head down and decided to stay quiet

"You want a sleeping pill?" he asked

She slowly nodded her head and just wanted to sleep so she would forget Wade was there with her. He slowly grabbed the other bottle and gave her one of the pills and she swallowed that with water too. Wade took the water and put it behind him on his table and laid down and pulled her close to him keeping his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"My mom has to be looking for me by now" she said

"Mmm...no baby she isn't" he said

"She will notice I haven't called her. I call her every night" she said

"No, she isn't looking for you. No one is looking for you or Heath. You see when I took you, I had your keys to your house. So I went into your house the day I got you guys and got onto your computer and got into your email and sent her an email as you, that you were going to be touring these next couple weeks for WWE and that you were going to be busy and wouldn't be able to call her till you got back. Don't worry she replied, she told you to have fun and she'll miss you. You really shouldn't leave your passwords on your computer or put "Mom" on your email contact lists. I even texted her off and on during this week to let her know updates of your progress. She is very thrilled for you" he said

She began to cry while she listened to him speak.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked

"Madison, if you ask that question one more time I'll make you regret ever asking" he said

"Please, I just want to know. It don't make sense to me, I never did anything to you" she said

"Mmm, go to sleep Madison" he said

Madison began to cry more and just wanted to see Heath all she wanted was to be away from Wade and back with Heath where she was less scared. After a while she finally cried herself to sleep thanks to the sleeping pills he gave her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well now he has Justin lol. Oh the things that could happen now ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

Wade was awaken by Madison breathing hard and raspy and he moved up and hoovered over her body and looked at her and she looked at if she was suffocating and he rolled her over onto her stomach and her breathing got better so he decided to just leave her like that and fell back to sleep. A couple hours later he woke up and looked over at her and she was still sound asleep but Wade wanted to be taken care of before he left. He stared at her naked body as she still lay on her stomach and the blankets covering her bottom half and he he slowly reached his hand to her moving her hair to the side and slid his hand slowly up and down her spine. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled because of the smile he was giving her. He slowly moved so his body was pressed against her side and began kissing on her shoulder and she felt his hard on pressing into her hip.

"You going to be a good girl today?" he whispered

"Yes" she said lightly

"Show me" he said moving onto his back

She slowly moved and sat up cringing from the pain she felt as she did and pushed the blankets down from her body and moved ontop of him straddling his body and leaned down and began kissing on his chest

"Mmm" Wade moaned

She moved from him only long enough to remove his boxers and threw them onto the floor and grabbed onto his cock and moved her hand up and down slowly a few times then she leaned down and licked the slit slowly then took him in her mouth and began sucking as she bobbed her head up and down

"Oh Maddie" he growled

She slowly slid her hand from his stomach to his chest and he grabbed onto her hand and rubbed her arm like he was stroking clearly enjoying the feeling she was giving him.

"Maddie, sex" he demanded

She stopped sucking on him and climbed back onto his body and grabbed his hands and placed them over her breasts and moved her lower body so that she was rubbing against him and began to slide herself across his length.

"Oh God" he breathed and squeezed on her breasts"

"Mmm" she moaned as she held onto his wrists

She smiled and stopped and reached down to his cock and angled her body and guided him into her entrance slowly and went down all the way on him

"Oh fuck Maddie!" he growled

She slowly began to rock her hips on him as they both moaned and Wade began thrusting his hips into her meeting with her pace

"Oh Wade!" she moaned

He raised up and wrapped his arm around her back and flipped them so that he was ontop of her and looked down at her and leaned down and kissed her then bit lightly onto her lip pulling back lightly to lift her bottom lip up and took his teeth off her and saw she was having a little hard time breathing in the position he put her in and reached behind her back and pulled her body to sit against the headboard so she was a little supported by a pillow. And he once again placed a kiss onto her lips and shoved himself back into her and stopped kissing her and began with the thrusts again.

"Mmm" she moaned

"Madison!" he growled grabbing hold of the headboard and picked up his pace lightly

Wade let go of the headboard and reached underneath her grabbing onto her lower bottom and pulled her into him more as he thrust into her.

"UH! HARDER!" she begged

Wade did as she asked and picked up his pace a little more and she reached up to the headboard and tried her best to move herself into him even though the pain was horrible but she felt useless in their sex and she moved her hips with him as he pulled and thrust into her.

"UH MADDIE!" Wade shouted

Wade felt her body begin to shake and her walls begin to tighten around him

"SCREAM IT MADDIE" he demanded

"UH GOD!" she shouted

"SCREAM MY NAME MADISON!" he shouted

"CUM MADDIE" he shouted

"UH WADE! OH GOD!" she shouted as she let go of the headboard and putting her arms around him

Wade pushed himself into her as she came till he felt himself about to release which he did as he always did and pulled out and jerked himself till he came all over her stomach. Then moved off her and went into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and walked back outside and cleaned her stomach off and threw the cloth aside and put his clothes on

"Be back love, going to get some breakfast" he said walking to her and kissing her on the cheek leaving out the room

Madison just sat there and smiled because the last few times he's been around her he'd been a little nice to her and calling her "Love" made her smile. It was almost like he was remorseful for beating her so much.

A half hour later Wade walked into the room Justin and Heath were, waking them up as he opened the door and he looked at them and sat a carrier of large McDonalds cups full of orange juice on the table next to Justin and got into the bag he had and pulled out two foam carriers and sat them on the table as well.

"Where is Madison?" Heath asked

"I thought I told you to stop asking questions" he said

"At least tell him if she's alright" Justin said

"Justin" Wade said glaring at him

"I just wanna know she's alive" said Heath

"She's fine" Wade said leaving with the bag and locking the door and grabbing another carrier of drink and returned to Madison and sat the stuff down and closed the door.

"Hungry?" he asked

"Yeah" she said as he unlocked her and helped her to stand up

"Ow" she said lightly leaning against him

Her legs were still painful and she didn't know why, they were like stiff or something like she just could barely move. She wasn't sure if it was her legs or her back really but she guessed it could be a mix of both. Wade helped her to the table that was sat up in the room and sat her down on a chair and sat down next to her and handed her a cup of orange juice and sat a plate of breakfast foods in front of her and sat one in front of himself and they began to eat. She looked at him and smiled and he looked at her and smirked. She took a fork full of pancakes and moved it toward his mouth. Wade laughed lightly through his nose and took the bite she was offering to him and looked at his own food and they continued to eat. Halfway through he gave her the medication she was said to take.

After a while the finished eating and he put the trash into the bag he brought in and looked at her and she looked at him. He smiled and leaned over and began kissing her once again and fought her mouth for dominance and when he finally got it he moved from his chair and grabbed her thighs and picked her up sitting her her down onto the table and pulled away from her lips and looked at her and reached to his pants and unzipped his pants and reached inside pulling out his hardening length. She looked at him and saw in his eyes what he was wanting and she leaned over and put him into her mouth and she began sucking and bobbing her head.

"mm fuck Maddie" he growled looking up at the ceiling

After a moment he grabbed onto the back of her hair and began fucking her face hard ignoring her gags and her pushes onto his stomach and her whines begging for him to stop. After a moment he stop and pulled from her and she began to cough.

"Sorry love, you're so amazing I couldn't help myself" he said rubbing her back

She nodded her head lightly and rubbed her throat

"So sorry babe" he said laying her back and began to kiss her

After a moment he slowly moved down her chest and stomach down to her heat and began licking and sucking as he reached groping one of her breasts

"Mmm Wade" she moaned enjoying the feeling she knew he was sorry from he way he was teasing her. After a moment she began to move her legs and he knew she was reaching an orgasm so he stopped and stood back up and pulled her hips down to the edge of the table and slowly slid himself into her.

"Oh God Wade please" she begged

"Mmm I love it when you beg me" he said as he began thrusting

"OH! MMM! WADE!" she cried out

"MADISON! UH BABY!" he shouted

After a moment he picked her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down and got back ontop of her and pushed himself back into and began to thrust harder. Much harder than that last couple times they had sex but it was still slightly enjoyable.

"Uh!" she cried out

"AH MADISON!" he shouted as he began to go harder into her

This time she started feeling pain and she pushed on him a little.

"Mmm" she moaned painfully

Wade grabbed onto the headboard and pushed himself even harder and deeper into her

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE? PLEASE YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she begged pushing onto his chest

"UH GOD!" he moaned

"STOP PLEASE!" she shouted

Heath and Justin began to hear her screaming begging him to stop and they looked at each other worried, they had no idea what was going on or what he was doing to her but they knew she was in pain.

"He's beating her again, oh God" Heath said rubbing his face

Justin sighed and hated hearing her screaming and crying in pain but there was nothing they could do for her.

"WADE PLEASE?" she begged hitting him

Wade slapped her hard across the face so she would stop and he continued his hard deep thrusts

"Please stop" she begged lighter this time grabbing onto his shirt and clenching

She couldn't breath now at this point the stress on her ribs from trying to scream and breathing became too much and she could no longer do anything. After a few more deep hard thrust Wade did something she never expected he would do, he came releasing himself inside of her and collapsed ontop of her body. She was shocked and she looked to the side and began to cry not just from the pain but because he had just raped her once again. As soon as he finished he took himself out of her quick causing her to whine lightly and he stood up from the bed and she slowly moved to her side pulling the blankets over her body as she sobbed into the pillow. The pain she was in was so bad she knew she had to be bleeding again. Wade chained her back to the wall and left her alone once again.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! :D**

* * *

><p>Wade went into the original room and sat up a twin sized bed and changed the blankets on the other bed and put some twin sized sheets on the other one he finished and cleaned the trash up around the room and left and returned to Madison picking her up and carrying her into the shower and sat her on a chair and turned the water on mostly cold.<p>

She cried lightly because of the cold as she washed her body trying her best not to let Wade hear her and she realized that she did in fact bleed once again and she forced herself to stand up and washed her hair as quick as she could and turned the water off and sat back down. Wade gave her a towel and she dried herself off then he gave her some clothes and she slowly put them on then he picked her up and carried her once again to the room and laid her on the bed and chained her to the wall and she slowly moved onto her stomach and sobbed into her pillow after he left.

Wade walked into the room where Heath and Justin were and began cleaning up the trash and put it aside and unchained Heath and yanked him from the bed.

"fuck!" he shouted

"SHUT UP!" Wade shouted kicking him in the shoulder

Wade drug Heath across the floor and into the original room and threw him onto the bed with Madison and chained him back to the wall

"You wanted your damn boyfriend there he is" Wade said leaving once again to Justin and unlocked his chain and pulled him to stand up

Wade looked at him and then tugged him to walk with him and returned once again to the room and made Justin get into the twin bed and chained him to the wall. Justin shook his head and wondered why he was so gentle with him but really he didn't care. Wade walked out to the hallway and carried in a couple boxes full of food and waters and looked at them and pulled out a couple bottles from his pocket.

"make her take one of these everyday" he said putting a bottle down

"This is for pain" he said putting the bottle down

"Make her ass sleep with these" he said putting down a third bottle

"See you in a couple days" Wade said leaving

Madison heard the door close and began to sob once again into her pillow. She had her head moved away from both of them not wanting to look at either of them.

"Madison?" Heath asked touching her shoulder

She whimpered and flinched and Heath backed off and turned to look at Justin. Justin shook his head and Heath looked back at Madison again.

"What happened Maddie?" asked Heath

Madison said nothing and just continued crying into her pillow never once moving. Heath sighed lightly and laid back down and looked at Justin. Justin shook his head again.

"I'm still sorry I beat you up" Justin said

"Its okay man, if you didn't Wade would have probably hurt her. He always does. Either that or he would beat me harder or something I dunno he's freaking crazy I don't know what the fuck his deal is." Heath said

"Wade gets off by power. If he knows he can control you he will if he cant he will try till he _can_ control you" Justin said

"He needs to fucking stop" Heath said

Justin shook his head in agreement. Heath looked back at Madison and reached over and rubbed her lower back then moved to his side and put his arms around her and kissed her shoulder and she began to cry harder.

"Madison talk to me babe, what is wrong? Did he hurt you? I want to help you but I don't know how to if I don't know whats wrong" he said

"You cant help me, no one can" she said

"Are you hurt?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Where?" asked Heath

"Everywhere" she whispered

"Can you look at me?" Heath asked with a whispered

She slowly shook her head no. Heath shook his head and rubbed her back in tiny circles and moved to his knees and looked over at Justin who was now sitting on the edge of his bed looking at them. After a while Heath finally laid back down and she waited for a while till she was sure they might have been asleep and she slowly moved her head to look at them and saw that Heath was for sure asleep since he was snoring and slowly raised up and saw Justin was asleep too and had his back turned the opposite direction. She really slowly moved to not wake Heath up and she reached over him to the table and grabbed all three of the pill bottles and slowly moved to get back to her side of the bed. But Heath felt that movement and and he woke up and saw the pill bottles in her hand and he grabbed her hands pulling the pill bottles from her hands.

"Noooooo" she whined trying to get them back from him

"Madison stop it" said Heath as he threw them back onto the table

Justin heard the commotion and turned around and looked at them

"No! I need them! I just want to sleep...I wanna sleep forever!" she said trying to reach for the bottles but Heath was pushing her back as she began to cry

"Stop no you don't baby" he said raising up

"Heath give them to me, you don't understand!" she said pushing him to get them but he again held her back

"Stop Maddie, you are right I don't understand because you wont tell me!" he said

"Did he rape you again?" he asked

She looked at him and frowned and began to cry harder and he put his arms around her.

"I thought he falling in love with me or something! He was being nice to me" she said sobbing on his shoulder

Heath sighed and rubbed her back slowly and kissed her ontop of her head.

"He was trying to get into your head. He likes to mind fuck you. He may have actually cared there are things he feels bad about but he will always go back to the same way" Justin said

Heath looked at him and felt her starting to cry harder and he held her tighter

"Its okay baby" he said

"No, no its not. Its not because I actually had sex with him. I actually enjoyed it, I was pretending at first but he was being so gentle it actually started to feel good. But then he raped me again. He forced himself so hard it hurt really bad" she said through tears

"Sorry babe" Heath said

"Just let me sleep" she said

"I cant do that" he said

"Please?" she begged

"I can only give you one you don't need anymore. Madison I want you to wake up again so I can see your beautiful eyes because if I don't see them tomorrow there will really be no reason to keep fighting to live through this" he said

She said nothing but cried into his arm and he rubbed her back again

"How is your pain?" he asked

"Hurts" she whispered

"I'll give you a pain pill and one sleeping pill okay?" he said

She nodded her head slowly and sat up and waited as he reached to the medicines and opened each one getting a pill of both and handed them to her and grabbed a bottle of water and she drank both down and laid back down in Heaths arms and cried nonstop till she finally fell asleep. Heath was heartbroken for her he knew fully well she was in alot of emotional and physical pain. Her crying herself to sleep as enough to let him know that. Heath looked at Justin and shook his head

"She asleep?" he asked

"Yeah, I think so" he said

"Poor Maddie" said Justin

"I know. He's beaten her so bad since we got here, I thought she was about dead a few days ago. She got so sick and weak she couldn't stay awake. She's still too weak, she might be a little stronger now but there is no way she can handle much more of this shit" Heath said

"We need to find a way out of here" Justin said

"I know but how? I tried to come up with every scenario I could think of but nothing seems to work because if it fails, Maddie will get it taken out on her. I cant let her get hurt anymore, I don't care what I have to do I cant allow him to hurt her anymore I know she'll die" he said

Justin sighed and looked around the room

"There is two of us, maybe this time we can both fight him off" Justin said

"Maybe, I guess its worth a try but he better fucking beat me if it don't work because he touches her I swear I'll find a way to kill him if I have to break his mother fucking neck" Heath said

"Next time he comes home, whoever he goes to we'll grab him, kick him, or something and the other will attack him and then we will both start beating on him. It has to work, he cant fight off the both of us" Justin said with confidence

"Lets do it" Heath said

"Yes" said Justin reaching his fist over to him

Heath smile and they bumped knuckled together and Heath looked at Madison to make sure he didn't wake her up and he rubbed her upper arm and slowly fell back to sleep as well as Justin.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I get so excited when I see an email that I had received a review. I find myself hoping that its a good one and they all have been with the exception of one that I still laugh about lol. So thanks again and I will continued to do my best to keep writing this hopefully enjoyable to you all. With sick twisted Wade, you get alot of that in this chapter xD**

* * *

><p>Wade came back late the next night, instead of being gone for two days he was only gone for one entire day he must have caught a flight as soon as the Smackdown show ended and came home because he was already walking into the room and he stood at the foot of the bed where Heath and Madison laid asleep.<p>

"WAKE UP!" he shouted

Madison and Heath both jumped and looked at Wade and Madison looked away from him and laid on her stomach and closed her eyes

"Oh...whats the matter Maddie? Didn't you miss me?" he asked

"Leave her alone" Heath said

"Shut up Slater...Maaaddieeeeeeeeee, look at me baby" he said reaching over and rubbed her leg

She whimpered and moved into a fetal position and laid into Heath

"I missed you Maddie, why cant you miss me?" he asked walking to her side of the bed and looking at her

She looked at him and saw a sick sadistic smile on his face and she turned around and curled into the fetal position once again and wrapped her arms around her legs. Wade crawled into the bed next to her and put his body close to her even though she was laying into Heaths body while facing him instead and he hoovered over her and got close her face and kissed her neck, what he could get to.

"I missed your sex" he whispered into her ear and she moved her shoulder to block him from kissing her anymore

"Stop it Wade" Heath said

"Stay out of this Slater!" he shouted and sat up and shoved him from the bed onto the floor

Madison whimpered and held her legs tighter to her body

"Madison, dont you love me?" he asked putting his hand on her side rubbing up and down as she began to whimper

"STOP!" Heath shouted

Wade punched her hard in the side and looked at Heath as she let go of her legs and rolled onto her stomach and she tired to get air into her lungs having had the wind knocked out of her

"ONE MORE OUTBURST AND I DO MORE...UNDERSTAND ME?" he yelled

Heath nodded his head and looked back at Justin.

"Awww Maddie its okay baby" he said rubbing her side through her shirt

He pulled her body back into his and she looked at Justin and Heath with begging eyes, begging for them to do something but there was nothing they could do. Wade looked at her and rubbed her stomach through her shirt until it started to come up and he moved his hand up her shirt and groped her breasts as he began to kiss her and she began sobbing lightly.

"You know you like it" he whispered into her ear

Wade slowly moved his other arm underneath her and put it around her neck to hold her still and moved his hand from her breast and slid it into her pants and began rubbing her slowly as she began to cry harder and Wade began to grind himself into her bottom. She started clawing at his arm for him to stop.

"Mmm baby I love it when you're rough with me" he growled into her ear as he continued his grinding and rubbing

"FUCKING GOD DAMN IT STOP IT!" Heath shouted as he stood up

"HEATH! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" Wade shouted moving his hand from her pants and stood up pulling her from the bed but Heath grabbed her legs before he got her too far and yanked her body from him and he pulled her to him and held her tight as she sobbed in his arms.

Justin stood up from his bed as well and they looked at Wade. Wade gave them an evil eye and Wade reached into his pocket and unlocked her chain and Justin wrapped his arms around Madison was well and they both held onto her tight.

"You guys look so gay holding Madison like that, 3 some with you guys would be kind of hot you know?" Wade asked holding her chain in his hand and wrapped it around his hand

"You are only going to hurt her worse like that" Wade said

Justin and Heath held her tighter

"Stop she cant have sex with you anymore you hurt her enough" Heath said

"Ah you see, I dont think I have. I mean everytime I fuck her. God...mmm" he moaned

"Stop" Heath said

"She's so fucking tight, its like the first time every time I fuck her. Almost as if we've never stretched her out all those time we fucked her, well I did you haven't had much with her. You should fuck her Heath, feel how tight she is, its amazing" Wade said in a sick tone

"Shut up" Heath said

Wade gave Heath a angry look and yanked her chain and they all heard a cracking sound coming from her neck

"FUCK!" Heath shouted looking at her

"Damn, you okay Maddie?" he asked

"Stop" she begged

"If you guys dont let her go, you will end up hurting her" Wade said

Heath and Justin just looked at Wade and continued to hold Madison

"Okay" Wade said as he tugged once again making a choking sound

"Please stop" she begged

"Wade you are going to kill her!" Justin said

"Then let her go!" Wade demanded

"Just stop" Heath said

Wade tugged once again ripping her from their arms and she fell into the bed and grabbed onto the collar on her neck in very obvious pain

"See look what you both caused" he said looking at them and scooped her up in his arms and walked to the desk and laid her down ontop of it

She slowly moved to her side and rubbed where he had just punched her and curled into a ball again

"You're cute when you are in pain" Wade said running his hand through her hair then looked at them

"You two, in your beds" Wade demanded

"No" Heath said

"Lay and I'll bring her back" Wade said

Heath got back into the bed this time and so did Justin. Wade looked at Madison and walked to where her feet were and grabbed them and pulled her down to him and she whimpered and looked at him. Wade smirked and forced her to move onto her back and he grabbed her pants and pulled them down.

"NOOOO!" she screamed grabbing the desk and forcing her self up as he finished pulling her pants and panties off and she got up and ran out the open door the best she could and ran toward the stairs but Wade caught her once again and pulled her onto the floor and he began kicking her hard in the chest and stomach.

Heath looked at Justin and frowned hearing her scream and beg them for help. After a moment she stopped but they could hear her whimpering and crying and Wade carried her back into the room and had ripped her shirt off by this time and dropped her onto the bed and locked her back to the wall and sat down on a chair

"Clothes off and fuck her" Wade said

"No" Heath said

"Fine" Wade said standing up and unchained Justin and pulled him to the bed on her side and pushed him ontop of Madison

"Fuck her Justin" Wade said

"No" Justin said

"FUCK...HER...NOW!" he shouted

"NO!" Justin shouted back

"Fuck her or I will beat the fucking hell out of her till she stops breathing, do you understand me?" Wade said

"No" Heath and Justin both said

"Fine!" Wade said standing up and grabbed her arm

"NO!" Justin shouted putting his body ontop of her straddling her body

"Fuck her" Wade said

"Fine" Justin said

"I want to make this interesting" Wade said leaving the room and grabbing a box and walking back inside

"Justin" Heath whispered

"Cant let her get hurt again, look at her" Justin said looking at Heath

Heath looked at her and saw tear stained eyes and she was staring at him just begging him to make it stop. Wade walked back to the side of the bed with a handful of stuff

"I'll do it" Heath said

"That's the spirit!" Wade said picking up a roll of black tape and began taping her wrists above her head and to the bar on the bed

"No please stop" she begged

Wade rolled his eyes and reached into the box grabbing rope and a cloth and shoved the cloth into her mouth then tied the rope around her mouth tight and she screamed cause of how tight he tied it.

"Its too fucking tight" Heath said reaching to it

Wade slapped him hard across the face

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Wade shouted

"NOW FUCK HER!" Wade said sitting down

"Justin you stroke off and cum all over her face." Wade said

Justin shook his head no

"Don't tell me no Gabriel!" Wade said his voice raised

Heath shook his head and leaned to her ear

"Sorry babe, I'll be slow, I wont let him make me hurt you this time" he whispered

"FUCK!" Wade demanded

Heath began kissing on her neck and rubbed on her boob then after a moment reached down and began rubbing her heat. Justin sat beside her and looked away and shook his head. After a moment Madison began to moan from pleasure Heaths hands were bringing her.

"Mmm" she moaned

"Seems she is ready Heath" Wade said

Heath shook his head and reached to his pants and pushed them down and moved to his knees and began to stroke himself slowly to get himself harder and he reached down rubbing her opening once again to keep her prepared. As soon as he was ready he slowly moved down to her entrance and slowly slid himself inside and got halfway inside when she began screaming through her gag and tugged frantically to free her wrists and she moved her legs and tried moving away from him. He'd never heard her scream like that before, this scream was so blood curdling even for Wade and they all three looked at her. Heath slowly pulled himself out of her and breathed heavy.

"Madison?" questioned Heath breathlessly

Madison was crying hard and Heath looked down at her and saw blood on his cock and coming from her

"Oh God" Heath said looking back at her once again

Wade stood up and looked and Justin reached to the back of her head and untied the rope and pulled it off and pulled the cloth out of her mouth and she had bitten hard onto her lip making it bleed and the gag was tied so tight and due to her biting down the rope cut her mouth as well and Justin pulled on the tape to get that off her too. Wade walked to the desk grabbing scissors from the desk and walked to her and cut the tape and Justin pulled it the rest of the way off throwing it onto the floor and Wade walked to the desk to put the scissors away. Madison moved into Justins lap since he was the closest and sobbed on his lap and she slowly moved her legs back together and forced herself to move into a ball. Justin rubbed her head and Heath rubbed her side slowly.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Is any of this sounds "off" blame Google, I had to do some exhausting search last night to write this chapter lol. You will know what I mean when you read it ;). Thanks for reviewing the chapters! And yes have some big things coming , this is only the first of things to come.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Madison? Whats going on babe you need to talk to me" Heath said looking at her and moved the blanket to cover her up and pulled his pants back up<p>

"I don't-" she said as she closed her eyes and bit her lips together

Justin rubbed her back slowly and looked at Heath who was running his hand through her hair. Wade returned to them and stood at the side of the bed looking at her.

"I don't feel well" she finally whispered

"I can see that but what are you feeling?" Heath asked

"I think I'm gonna be sick" she said slowly moving from Justins lap and whimpered and cringed as she did

Wade grabbed the trash bag he brought in earlier and gave it to her and Heath opened it up and it wasn't too long before she was throwing up

"Uh!" she cried out every time she gagged

Heath rubbed her back slowly and held the bag for her. After a moment she finally stopped.

"There is so much pain down there" she sobbed

"Wade, you have to take her to a hospital there is something seriously wrong with her" Heath said looking at her

"She still bleeding?" Justin asked

"I'm gonna check okay?" He asked Madison as he moved the blanket and looked and nodded his head and pulled the blanket back over her

Wade sighed and rolled his eyes and walked to the table grabbing the keys and unlocked her from the wall and picked her up and carried her out of the room and into the showers and sat her down on the chair again and turned the water on

"Get yourself cleaned up a little" Wade said leaving her there

Wade grabbed some clean sheets and walked back into the room and threw them at Heath

"Clean the bed up" Wade said leaving and locked the door and returned to the shower and started to help her wash

"How long you been feeling this way?" he asked holding onto her as he cleaned her

"Wasn't this bad...but all week" she said

"And you just now decided to say something?" he asked

"You never let me. And I did try you just wouldn't listen" she said

Wade sighed and stood up and turned the water off and grabbed a towel and began drying her off then put clothes on her and removed the collar from her

"You tell anyone about what is going on remember this, Heath and Justin are both still here and he will be hurt badly if you say ANYTHING about this week, where he is, what happened, understand?" he asked

She nodded her head slowly and he picked her up making her whine and carried her up the stairs and to his black Bentley and put her into the passenger seat and closed the door and she slowly laid her head onto the door and he got into the passenger side and began driving. He glanced over at her then looked back at the road noticing she didn't even have her eyes open to see where she was

"You really don't feel good do you?" he asked

"No" she whispered

"We're almost there" Wade said as he continued driving

A few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot and parked the car and walked to her side of the car and opened the door getting her out and carried her inside. Wade checked her in and filled out her paperwork after they got her registered they waited for a few minutes before they called her name and took her back to a room. The nurse helped her into a gown then drew some blood and asked her many questions and Wade was there for the entire thing and then the nurse left only for the doctor to come in seconds later.

"So I see you have a fever, your symptoms are cramping in your lower abdomen and vaginal bleeding?" the doctor asked as she slowly shook her head yes

"Alright, I am going to do a pelvic exam since you said you aren't on your period" said the doctor as he put on exam gloves and began an exam

After a moment he stopped and pulled the gloves off and threw them away as she put her legs back together

"I cant be 100% but I am pretty sure you've miscarried" said the doctor

Wade looked at the doctor confused and shocked

"What? I was pregnant?" she asked

"Looks like at one point you were, I'll be right back I am going to grab the ultrasound machine" said the doctor as he left the room

Madison looked at Wade with an angry look upon her face then she began to cry and she rubbed her stomach. After a moment the doctor returned to the room and turned on the machine and began to look at her stomach

"Yeah, you were pregnant. Your body hasn't passed all the tissue though and we are going to have to go in surgically and clean that out. Its a fairly quick and easy procedure and should prevent infection but it looks like an old miscarriage like you may have miscarried a few days or up to a week ago" said the doctor

Madison shook her head and was just shocked

"I'll go schedule an emergency surgery but you will probably be here overnight" said the doctor

"No, its okay. I'll take her home, I'll watch her" said Wade

"But she needs a doctors observation" said the doctor

"Yeah but I am her boyfriend and I want her home with me I can take care of her" said Wade

Madison shook her head and just didn't want to speak, she knew it would get her in trouble if she did

The doctor left the room and began to schedule her for a surgery

"This is all your fault" she whispered

"Yeah I know" said Wade

A half hour later the doctor took her down for surgery and Wade waited in the waiting room. He warned her once again that if she said anything she would regret it. At this point Madison didn't care she felt too sick to want to deal with anyone or anything right now. An hour later the doctor walked out and went to Wade

"She was about 7 weeks into her pregnancy, the fetus did not make it out but her body was trying to pass it. She's got an infection which tells me this was an old miscarriage but the infection is not severe with an antibiotic she should be back to herself in a couple days. The main thing is the emotional trauma, she may be depressed especially since she had no idea she was even pregnant to begin with"

"Can I see her?" Wade asked

"She is asleep still but yeah I think she would like to have you there with her when she wakes up, she'll need you" he said taking him to her room

Wade sat down on a chair and rubbed his forehead. He wasn't one for remorse but he was feeling horrible that he caused her to have a miscarriage. He had no idea she was pregnant either but he knew he was the fault of the baby dying. He did after all rape and beat her nonstop over the last week. Minutes later she began to whine and move lightly and she opened her eyes and looked at Wade

"Hey baby" he said moving to her and rubbing her head

She glared at him then began to cry and after a few minutes her stomach began to feel sick

"throw up" she said

"Okay baby" he said moving and grabbing the bucket they left by her bed and put it beside her and she raised up and threw up

After about an hour they finally released her to in Wades care sending him home pages of home care instructions and they wheeled her out in a wheelchair and Wade began driving, Madison laid her head on the door and remained quiet all the way there never once looking up to see where they were going. Minutes later he parked back at the abandoned building and got out and opened the door and leaned in to get her and the second he did she started smacking at him and punching at him as she sobbed. The weird thing was, he just stood back and just let her punch and smack at his chest and stomach. After a moment she stopped and laid her head on his stomach and just cried hard. Madison felt she was no way ready to be a mother of course but that didn't mean she wouldn't have loved that baby unconditionally had she known she was pregnant. Wade scooped her up in his arms and carried her inside and into the bedroom, the nice bedroom that was fully equipped as a bedroom so she would be comfortable as she rested, he laid her down on the bed and left the room, leaving the door open knowing she was too sore to get up and try running anyway. He returned with her collar and put it back around her neck and chained her to the wall and covered her up and left her to get some rest. Wade opened the door and checked the box of food and waters that was left for Heath and Justin

"Where is she? What happened?" Heath asked

"She's resting, I put her in a different room so she could rest" he said

"What happened?" Heath again asked

"She had a miscarriage" Wade said turning around and grabbing a bag of chips and a few other things and put them in the box

"What?" Heath questioned

"Yeah, she was 7 weeks pregnant. And you know who would have been the father?" Wade asked looking at him

Heath looked at him confused when Wade pointed proudly to himself with a smirk on his face. Heath gave him a very angry look

"Whats the matter Heath? Mad that I got to her before you did?" asked Wade

"Fuck you" Heath said

"No thanks, not in the mood. I just lost my child after all" Wade said leaving the room

Wade walked back into the room Madison was who was asleep already and he pulled his shirt off and crawled into the bed next to her. He had to watch after her after all to make sure she didn't get sick or have any additional problems. Wade put his arm around her and laid his head on her shoulder eventually falling to sleep himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leaving you with one HELL of a cliff hanger huh? LOL! Sorry! Know you are REALLY hating me now. Did anyone expect this to happen? There is more to this just give it time this will be explained in the next couple chapters not to mention something you've been waiting for ;).  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Madison explains things in the next chapter but first, I am giving you what most all of you have been waiting for! ;)**

* * *

><p>Later in the night Madison began to cry lightly in her sleep waking Wade and he looked at her and slowly rubbed her stomach till she calmed down then he put his hand on her forehead and slowly moved from the bed and walked into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth wetting it down with cold water. When he finished he turned out the light and walked to her placing the wash cloth onto her head and walked around the bed and laid down with her once again and put his arm around her and eventually falling back to sleep again.<p>

Wade woke up a little bit later and got up from the bed while Madison continued to sleep and he got into the shower. While he was in the shower however she woke up and moved onto her stomach and whined lightly feeling sick to her stomach. After a while Wade walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and he stopped at the door and looked at her. He put his hand on the towel and walked to her and sat down beside her.

"Raise up" he said grabbing a bottle of water

"I don't want to" she said lightly

"Raise up, you got to take your medicine" he said

She slowly moved cringing to the movement and turned to him

"You going to be sick?" he asked as she nodded her head

He reached over to the garbage can and put it in front of her face and a few short moments later she did in fact throw up. After she finished he sat the can beside the bed for her in case she needs it again and he opened the bottle and gave her a pill and gave her the water and she drank it down.

"I don't feel good" she whined

"I know, lay down and get some more sleep" said Wade

She slowly laid down and cried to the movement and he grabbed her wash cloth and put cold water on it once again and walked back out and laid it onto her head and walked back into the bathroom and got dressed and got into the cabinets and grabbed a bottle of lube and put it into his back pocket and walked out of the bathroom and looked at her once again and saw she was back to sleep again. He quietly left the room and locked it and unlocked the room the guys were in and went inside and closed it and walked to Justin and kicked the bed waking him up.

"What?" Justin asked

Wade rolled his eyes and turned to Heaths bed and kicked it waking him up too. Heath looked at Wade and flipped him off.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Wade shouted slapping him across the face hard

"Fucker" Heath growled

"I'll knock the fuck out of you Heath" Wade said

"Whatever" Heath said

Wade walked to Justin and unlocked his chain from the wall and made him stand up

"How is Madison?" asked Justin

"She's sleeping" Wade said dragging him to the side Madison normally laid and locked him on the wall and shoved him onto the bed

Justin looked up at Wade as did Heath. Wade threw the keys onto the desk across the room and sat down beside Justin and looked at him and Wade put his hand on Justins cock through his pants and began kneading it slowly.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked

Heath shook his head and looked away. As soon as Heath looked away Wade reached over and did the same to Heaths cock.

"STOP!" Heath shouted shoving his hand off

Wade squeezed Justins cock causing him pain and Justin cried out.

"STOP!" Justin begged

"You going to let me do it Heath?" Wade asked

Heath shook his head no and Wade tightened his grip on Justin

"YOU'RE HURTING ME! PLEASE?" Justin begged grabbing Heaths shirt

"FINE!" Heath said

"Good boy" Wade said reaching over and began rubbing both their cocks once again

Justin began to cry lightly because he was still feeling pain and Wade stopped

"Look what you caused Heath" Wade said standing up and pulling Justins pants off and throwing them onto the floor

"Shirt off" Wade demanded

Justin did as he was told and pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the floor

"Pants and shirt off" Wade said pointing to Heath

Heath stared at him and didn't not want to. Wade reached to Justins cock and Justin whimpered lightly fearing he was going to squeeze again.

"Okay!" Heath said pulling his pants down kicking them off and then removed his shirt

"Close your eyes" Wade said looking at Heath

Heath looked at him confused and Wade squeezed Justins cock and he cried out in pain and Heath quickly closed his eyes. Seconds later Justin stopped crying in pain. Wade grabbed the lube from his pocket and Justin sighed lightly and Wade poured a little into his hand and reached over to Heath and put his hand around his cock. Heath felt a warm hand grab his cock but he wasn't sure if it was Justin or Wade and Wade began to stroke Heath off slowly and rubbed on Justin as well. Heath tried again not to give in to the hand around his cock but his body began to react as he began to harden. Wade leaned down and licked the slit of Justins cock and he let out a light moan then Wade took him in his mouth and began sucking and licking and let go of Heaths cock. Justin began to moan lightly and Wade pulled up from him and looked at the two of them.

"I don't know about you but it looks like you both need to cum" Wade said

"I need to cum" Justin sighed

"Fuck Heath" Wade demanded

"No please" Justin begged

"Fuck him like the virgin he is...well he was...I took that" Wade smirked moving to sit down on the chair

"If you don't fuck I'll go hurt Maddie, you know she cant deal with that right now" Wade said

Justin looked at Heath and knew he didn't want to get fucked again

"Fine" Wade said standing up and began walking to the door

"No please no, please" Heath said moving to all fours and looked at Justin and shook his head

"I don't want to hurt you man" Justin said

Wade threw the tube of lube to him and he looked at it

"If you don't go in dry maybe it wont hurt as bad" Heath sighed

Justin held the lube and moved to his knees and looked at Heath then poured the lube onto his fingers and moved behind Heath and slowly slid one finger into his ass. Heath cringed and closed his eyes tightly. Justin began to slowly pump his finger in and out slowly then added a second finger.

"Fuck!" Heath cried out

"Sorry" Justin said

Heath shook his head and nodded for him to continue and Justin did as he was instructed and slowly pumped his fingers in and out and then began to scissor them as well

"Fuck" Heath whispered still cringing

"Put the third in" Wade said

Justin sighed and slid a third finger in and Wade stood up and began shoving his fingers in a vicious pace and Heath began to scream out in pain

"He needs punished!" Wade said

"Stop please" Justin begged

Wade slapped Heath on the ass hard then stopped and moved away from them as Justin pulled his fingers from his ass.

"Put your cock into him now!" Wade said sitting down pulling his cock out

Justin poured a large amount of lube onto his hands and began slick up his cock making sure to coat it really well so it would be less painful for Heath when he went in and as soon as he finished Justin lined himself with Heaths entrance and slowly slid himself in, Heath tensing up

"Relax" Justin said rubbing his hips slowly and pulling back and pushed forward once again inching himself in slowly

Justin slid his way in till he was almost all the way in and pulled back slowly then pushed back inside

"Mmm" cried Heath from the pain

"Sorry" Justin whispered

"FUCK HIM!" Wade demanded

Justin cringed and hated doing this to his best friend and Justin picked up his pace and moved around in different angles trying to finds Heaths spot so he wouldn't be in as much pain. Justin pushed his way in and knew he found the right spot when Heaths cries turned into moans.

"Oh Jesus!" Heath cried out

"Nice Justin" Wade smirked as he began to stroke himself

Justin angled himself so he could hit that spot each time he shoved in and began pumping once again hitting the spot each time.

"UH GOD!" Heath shouted

"Oh damn" Justin cried out as he slammed into Heath

Heath almost felt sick for enjoying this but damn Justin fucked good, he was so good, so much better than Wade was. Justin was actually giving him pleasure, the pleasure he needed as he slammed against his prostate.

"FUCK!" Heath shouted as he began to grind himself back into Justin

"OH! FUCK HEATH! UH!" Justin shouted

Heath reached down to his cock that was already slicked up from the lube and began stroking himself at a vicious pace.

"MMM!" Justin moaned continuing till he reached his orgasm and he pulled himself out

"OH GOD!" Shouted Justin as he came all over Heaths ass and thighs

Feeling that Heath reached his own orgasm

"FUCK!" Heath shouted as he came all over the blanket on the bed

With that Wade even reached his own release and came into his hand. When all three men came down from their high Wade stood up and pulled his pants up and grabbed a towel wiping his hands off and threw the towel at Justin and he wiped off Heaths ass and thighs and handed him the towel and Heath wiped up all his cum from the blanket and threw the towel onto the floor. Wade then left them the way they were and returned to Madison and sat down and just watched her sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: First things first, Lyliann, you didn't have a way for me to send you a message so I couldn't send you one privately to answer your question in your first review, so since you don't have a profile to send PM's to, I am going to post it here because I know you'll see it, since you said after chapter 20 you probably would not be reading it anymore (and that's okay) but since you said that I know you'd see this. You may as well stop reading it. If you are not liking this story, then why do you continue to read it? Not to be rude or anything but its no different then your reviews honestly. And I am not trying to be rude I am just saying. But seriously, why keep reading if you don't like it? I am sorry you are not liking it and its not turning out the way you want it to. I am sorry you are not finding the plot, what is there not to understand? Wade gets off from the torture/pain, the forms of torture are not "no-purpose" he does it because he is sick twisted Wade. Its basically become pretty obvious at this point why Wade is doing what he is doing, but if you want I can post the purpose/spoiler in the next chapter (even though it was probably going to be said soon anyway) but then I'd have to stop writing it, which was probably going to end soon anyway (not sure yet). Not trying to be rude just saying. Thank you for reading though. Everyone else, thanks for reviewing and I am glad you are continuing to enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Heath and Justin grabbed their clothes and put them back on and were just laying in the bed.<p>

"I'll never get Madison now" Heath said shaking his head

"Why?" Justin asked looking at him

"I just had sex with another _man_. And I enjoyed it, I came! You actually think she'll love me now?" Heath questioned

"It was rape, I raped you" Justin said

"_Wade_...raped me. You fucked me, big difference. We fucked to save Maddie" Heath said

"Exactly, just don't tell her" said Justin

"I am sure Wade already told her" Heath said with a frown

Justin sighed and looked at the ceiling. After a while they both finally fell asleep and Wade had went to sleep with Madison again laying in the bed with her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Wade took a shower after medicating Madison then walked out dressed and looked at her. She lifted her head up and looked at him<p>

"How you feeling love?" he asked

"Like you just beat the shit out of me and killed my child, what do you think?" she asked

Wade put his head down and walked toward her. Madison closed her eyes expecting him to beat her again for talking back to him but she felt him sit down on the bed in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes to look at him and he placed his hand onto her cheek and looked into her eyes. He looked down then moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her head and began kissed her neck. After a moment he stopped and looked at her again.

"I should take you with me so I can keep an eye on you" he said rubbing her head

She shook her head and put her head down

"I love you" he whispered

She looked up at him confused

"What?" she asked

"Nothing" he said standing up and grabbing a bottle of pills

"Sleeping pill" he said pouring one into his hand

"You cant keep making me sleep" she said frowning

"You need it, you're exhausted you barely been sleeping from your stomach hurting and all just get some rest please?" he asked

She took the pill and swallowed it and laid back down slowly.

"be back" he said leaving the room

Wade left and got them some food and filled up more boxes with food and waters as well after he finally made it back. He woke them both up the second he walked into the room and he looked at them. Wade unlocked Justin and moved him to the twin sized bed and locked him once again to the wall.

"These are Maddies medications, she needs them once every day" Wade said pulling a bottle out of his pants sitting the pill bottle on the table

"These are sleeping pills" he said pulling another bottle out putting them onto the table as well

Wade walked to her side of the bed where she will be and placed a garbage can next to the bed. Wade left again only to return with McDonalds breakfast plates putting them onto the table between Justin and Heath and then grabbed the boxes of food and brought them inside. Then left to the bedroom and picked up Madison who was still sound asleep and didn't wake up when he picked her up and carried her into the room with Justin and Heath. Heath looked at them concerned, this was the first time he had gotten to see Madison in two days. Wade slowly laid her down onto the bed and covered her up with the blankets and made sure the garbage can was close and walked to the table picking up his keys and looked at the guys.

"You guys better eat before it gets cold. When I get back we'll talk about letting you both go, at least not be in here anymore" Wade said

Justin reached to one of the plates and took one and Heath took the other.

"See you soon" Wade said leaving the room

"Hope she don't need to go to the hospital" Heath said frowning

"I know, how does she look?" Justin asked

Heath looked over at her and shook his head and looked at Justin

"Like she feels like shit" Heath said

Justin frowned and began eating his food

"I wonder if he fed her?" Heath questioned

"I don't know, wake her up and asked her" Justin suggested

"I don't want to wake her, she looks like she hasn't been sleeping much" said Heath as he reached over and rubbed her stomach

Heath sighed and took his hand off and began eating his food slowly. After a while they finished and sat their trash aside and just sat there trying to be quiet so Madison could sleep.

Two hours later she finally woke up and moved slowly and whined lightly and Heath looked at her.

"Maddie?" he whispered

She slowly looked at Heath and had no idea Wade moved her back to this room but that didn't matter for her because she was aware Heath was wondering about everything and she began to cry.

"Shhh" Heath said moving and picking her up into his arms and rubbed her head

"Its okay babe" he whispered hugging her

"No its not...we need to talk" she sobbed

"You know I'll always listen" he assured her rubbing her back

She slowly sat up and cringed still feeling very sore and she looked at him and shook her head

"I...I never wanted anyone to know, I never wanted to speak of it again and I just wanted to forget it ever happened" she began

"What?" Heath asked

"You remember that party we all had at Wades?" she asked

"The one we were celebrating our Tag title win?" Justin asked

"Yeah"

"Yeah" Heath said that he remembered it

"After you guys left and I was getting ready to leave and Wade asked me to stay and have a drink with him before I left...so I did, but I didn't drink we just hung out and talked" she said as she began to cry

"Its okay you can tell me later" said Heath

"No...no he raped me that night. I begged him to stop I screamed, I hit, I bit him, I punched him. I did everything I could he wouldn't stop!" she said through her tears

Heath looked at her shocked

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"I wanted to forget it ever happened. Pretend it never happened...He hurt me so bad, I was bruised. The pain...the pain was so bad!" she sobbed

Heath rubbed her back slowly

"You could have told me I could have helped you. We could have put him away. Put him in jail where he belongs" Heath said

"Did he threaten you?" Justin asked

She turned her head away and put her hand over her mouth

"Maddie?" Heath asked

She moved from Heath and looked around the bed and saw the garbage can and laid down on her stomach and threw up and sobbed hard. Heath sighed lightly and rubbed her back.

"I don't feel good" she sobbed

"I know baby" Heath said

She slowly moved to her back and looked at him

"I'm so sorry" she cried

"Its okay baby, its not your fault" he said putting his hand on her stomach

"I had no idea I was pregnant. It was Wades because he was the only other person I had been with. I was saving myself for you" she admitted looking at him

Heath frowned and put his head down, those words broke his heart

"Sorry, I know you and I could never be. Especially now" she said

"You're wrong babe...you're wrong. I love you and not a thing would change that. Especially a bastard who forced himself on you and hurt you...I oughta kill him" Heath said

She slowly shook her head

"I'll lose you too" she said rubbing her stomach and frowned

"I'm so sorry" Heath said putting his hand over hers on her stomach

"You would think, since I didn't know I was pregnant and since it was Wades baby and since I wasn't that far along it wouldn't be so hard. But it is. The poor thing did nothing to deserve that, did nothing wrong all" she sobbed hard

Heath frowned and tears formed in his own eyes and he leaned down and put his arms around her and and put his face into her neck. When she put her arms around him and held him like she hadn't seen him in years and was the best thing she could ever feel right now he began to cry into her shoulder. He couldn't help himself, he just learned the girl he had been crushing on for years was raped by someone he thought was his best friend, someone he thought he could trust. She had been hurt and he had no idea, how could he not know? How could he not notice something was wrong? He knew she didn't want him to do anything but he was going to. He raped one of his best friends and caused her so much pain both emotionally and physically and now that he had killed her unborn child he knew he had to do something about him.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry I had no update yesterday. Had this wrote up but I couldn't update it. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! :)**

* * *

><p>A young female nurse walked into nurses lounge and found the doctor sitting there reading a patients file<p>

"Doctor Smith, may I speak to you for a moment?" the young nurse said

"Sure, whats on your mind?" asked Dr. Smith

"That girl that was here a couple night ago, Madison?" she asked

"Yes, I'm looking at her file right now" he said

"Uh I think we should have sent out a well being check for her because she had all those bruises on her body" said the nurse

"I agree, which is why that night I had called the police and had them come in. While we had her preparing for surgery we asked if we could take a few photographs of her bruises in case she changed her mind about telling us because she was refusing to say he or anyone else was hurting her but I could tell it in her eyes something was wrong so we took those photos for evidence. I didn't find any semen left in her but she had a disturbing amount of trauma in her vaginal area" he said

"Exactly, and most of her bruises looked like they been there for a while but I notice some looking pretty fresh. I could not sleep last night thinking of that poor girl, she lost her child and I think it had to do with that man that brought her in" she said

"Her boyfriend" he said

"Last I heard that guy wasn't seeing anyone. That guy is WWE Superstar Wade Barrett" the nurse said

"Yeah? I wasn't sure who he was but I have every bit of Madisons information they are looking for her. Since I know her name I'm calling the police officer that was here that night maybe they can find her quicker" said the doctor as he took out his phone and began to make the call

* * *

><p>Justin woke up and turned to his side and saw Heath laying on his side facing him.<p>

"She asleep?" Justin asked

Heath slowly moved to his back and looked and sat up and hoovered over her body to see if she was sleeping and laid back down how he was and nodded his head lightly.

"I'm going to kill him" Heath said

"I wouldn't blame you if you did" Justin said

Heath nodded his head lightly

"She didn't tell us if he threatened her" he said

"Did he threaten _you_?" Heath asked

"When he held me?" he asked

"Yeah" Heath said

Justin looked away and at the ceiling

"Why didn't you ever say anything about him taking you?" Heath asked

Justin looked back at him with sad eyes

"What?" Heath asked

"I dont know how to answer that question" Justin said

"Why not?" he asked

"I dont want to make things weird between us. I dont want to lose my best friend" Justin said

"How would you lose me as your friend. Friends are forever and there is nothing that can change that" Heath said

"But there is"

"Like what?" Heath asked

"I cant say"

"Justin, why not? I need to know what this is all about" Heath asked

"I dont think the same reason he kidnapped me is the same reason he kidnapped you" Justin said

"Well tell me, Justin I want to help you too" Heath said

"You cant help me" Justin said

"Why not?" he asked

"I dont want you to hate me" Justin said

"I wont hate you Justin"

"Yes you will"

"No I wont" Heath assured him

Madison was woken up by them talking and she had heard part of the conversation and she slowly moved to her back and looked at Heath who was moving back to his back to looked at her.

"You alright?" he asked

She nodded her head lightly and raised up and laid her head on Heaths chest and looked at Justin.

"Justin, are you gay?" she asked

"What makes you think that?" Justin asked

"Because you said you think Heath would hate you if you told him the reason, the only thing I can think of is you betrayed Heath somehow and that is why he kidnapped him but then again I cant think of a reason why he would take me. But its either that or you are gay" she said

Justin sighed and looked at the ceiling

"I'm not gay" he said

"Did you betray Heath?" she asked

"No I didn't betray him. I'd never do that. I actually mean that as I am not gay. I'm actually bi" he said moving his head away

"Why would I hate you for that?" Heath asked

"did you just hear me? I'm bisexual I like both women and men" Justin questioned

"Again why would I hate you? What does that have to do with him holding you?" he asked

"He held me to use me as his sex slave I guess. I dunno. He wanted sex all the time though. I think Wade might be bi too. Or maybe he was curious, I dunno. I confided in him when I first started wrestling and he was okay with it and accepted it. I dunno his reason really. He told me he'd tell my secret if I told anyone about it. He had me at his house now some random rundown abandoned building" Justin said

"What is his problem?" Madison asked

"Seriously why would I hate you Justin?" Heath questioned

Justin looked at Heath as if he was trying to tell him it was because he just fucked him.

"Madison, did Wade tell you anything?" Heath asked

"We haven't really talked, I've been sleeping alot since the hospital" she said

"I should tell you before you find out" Heath said

"About what?" she asked

"I raped him" Justin said

"No you didn't rape me, Wade made you fuck me" Heath said

"Oh my God" Madison said tearing up

"I'm sorry Maddie" Heath said

"Why are you sorry? Wade hurt you. You have no reason to be sorry to me" she said

"I felt pleasure from it though" he said

"Its okay" she said

"Does that make me gay too?" he questioned

"No" Justin said

Heath looked at Justin

"No, not unless you feel an attraction to another man, if you dont then you're not gay or bi" he said

"It felt good, not when Wade did it. It hurt like hell when he did it but damn once you found a certain spot on me I begged you Justin, I begged for more!" he said confused

"You're not gay or bi, Heath. Its sex you fuck or get played with your body is going to react no matter how hard you fight back unless its painful. I was trying to find your spot so it wouldn't hurt you as much. But you, you love the ladies too much" Justin pointed out

"I love Maddie...I love you Madison" Heath said looking at her and running his hand through her hair

"I love you too" she said

"I've missed you so much" he said running his hand through her hair

"I dont understand how you could love me though. I was carrying another mans baby" she said putting her head down into his chest again

"Because that bastard raped you. Madison dont blame yourself for that. I just wish like hell you would have said something to me" Heath said rubbing her head

"Maddie, did Wade threaten you if you told anyone?" Justin asked

She looked at Justin and shook her head and tears fell down her face

"He did, didn't he?" he asked

"What did he say?" Heath asked

"He told me no one would believe me. That I was just a whore who fucked him and no one would believe a whore over him. He said he'd tell you and tell you that we had sex and that I liked it. I didn't. He hurt me that night I could barely even walk home. But the one thing he threatened me with that really made me stay quiet was" she stopped for a moment to collect herself

Heath rubbed her arm waiting for her answer

"He said he'd kill you. The look in his eye...I knew he meant it. He had to he had that same twisted look the first night he brought us here and said he would hurt me, then he did. He would have killed you and he probably still would" he said

Heath sighed

"He wont kill me, he wont get away with it even if he did" said Heath

"He gets away with everything" Madison pointed out

"Not anymore" he said

"Don't try anything. You've seen what he could do" he said

"If I can get out of these restraints I could do a whole lot more than you think baby. Especially now that I know what he's done. I want nothing more than to kill him" he said

"Don't do that please, I dont want to lose you. If you go to jail I'll lose you. I dont think I can deal with that" she said

"He's going to jail" Heath said

"If he can go to jail then great but dont you go in there with him" she begged as she began to cry

"Okay" he whispered putting his arms around her and hugged her and turned to Justin

Justin shook his head and looked at the ceiling

"Justin I dont hate you man. I dont care that you are bi, I wouldn't care that you were gay. You've never once tried to do anything to me or anything and you will always be my best friend" Heath assured him

"Until last night" Justin said

"That was Wades doing, he made us fuck. If we didn't he was going to hurt Maddie" he said

"What?" she asked

"He was going to hurt you if we didn't have sex" he said

"You should have let him then you wouldn't have gotten hurt" she said frowning

"No, Madison there was no way I was going to let him hurt you" he said

"He's already done it" she said

"I know its going to end I promise" he said

Madison laid her head down and just thought. Heath told her that once that he wasn't going to let him hurt her again and he ended up hurting her again anyway. She knew Heath was just as scared as she was. Wade had after all beaten him too in that other room who knows what all he actually did to him when he had him in there.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I dont actually like the way this chapter goes down _but_ maybe you all will. Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! :)**

* * *

><p>Wade had landed in Tampa earlier the next afternoon and had took a nap and shower and was getting ready to leave back to where he was holding Madison and Heath when there was a knock on the door. Wade put his wallet in his back pocket and opened up the door<p>

"Hello" Wade said

"Stu Bennett?" the cop asked

"Yes sir, that is me. How can I help you?" Wade asked

"We are looking for a Madison Leighton she seen by a doctor a couple days ago suffering from a miscarriage and he was concerned for her well being when they saw an excessive amount of bruising on her body. We were told you were her boyfriend and since we cant seem to find her at her apartment we needed to check here. Is she here?" asked the cop

"Oh no she isn't here right now she went out for the afternoon. Those bruises are most likely caused from her training. She is training to become a professional wrestler so she can be closer to me when we are on the road. We're very much in love she hated being away from me so she began training just recently" said Wade

"She miscarried there is no way she could have been wrestling" the cop said

"We had no idea she was pregnant, we're both pretty broken up about losing our child" Wade said putting his head down frowning

"Sorry for your loss. The doctor mention she had severe vaginal injuries like she had been raped and the bruising on her inner thighs as well" the cop said

"Uh well if you want to know about our sex life, she is one who likes it rough and honestly I've grown to like it like that too. A little S&M you know?" Wade said

The cop shook his head

"May we check through your home?" the officer asked

"I was heading out too but sure go ahead" Wade said stepping aside

The cop walked inside and began looking around the room checking all closets, all the rooms and even the basement and attic to find her then returned back to Wade.

"Okay Mr. Bennett do not go far we are not through with you yet, once me find Madison and question her you are going to need to be questioned as well. When does she usually come home?" the officer asked

"Usually in the evening" he said

"Okay I'll check at her apartment again. Thank you for your time" the cop said leaving

Wade waited a while after the cop left before he finally headed out and began driving toward where he had them. He had become very annoyed and very angry at this point. He thought for sure he'd scared her enough that she wouldn't say anything. It took him 20 minutes to get there since he had taken a totally different route there and got out of his Bentley and ran inside and into the basement and to their room and walked over to Madison and unchained her and yanked her from the bed and pulled her to stand up and looked at her.

"What did you tell the doctors huh? I told you not to tell them a mother fucking thing!" Wade shouted throwing her into the wall

"WADE STOP IT!" Heath shouted

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Wade shouted pointing at him but never taking his eyes off Madison

"I told them nothing" she said lightly

"You told them something! A cop came to my house looking for you!" He said

"They did it, they wanted to take pictures of my bruises if I refused they would have questioned more why I didn't want them to" she said

"SO YOU ALLOWED THEM TO? YOU FUCKING SLUT!" he shouted slapping her across the face and grabbed her chain and threw her into the floor and kicked her in the leg

"YOU DESERVED TO LOSE THAT BABY!" he shouted kicking her once again getting her in the stomach

The blow to her stomach hurt her too much to move anymore so she stopped trying to and just laid there and cried and held her stomach preparing for whatever else Wade had ready to throw at her

"WADE!" Heath shouted looking at Maddie

Wade stopped and put his hands over his face. The second he said those final words something inside him felt like it just collapsed, changed the way he thought, the way he saw things. What had he done? That was _his_ kid, he loved this woman and he just beat her, he beat her again after he told her he loved her. He thought she didn't hear him and he was hoping she didn't. He glanced over at Madison as she laid on the floor holding her stomach in agony. Wade stepped back slowly with his hand over his face till his back was against the wall and he slid down it slowly till he was completely on the floor.

Heath stared at Wade confused he looked like he was about to break down in tears as he stared at Madison. She began to move slowly onto her stomach grunting and making awful painful sounds as she moved and tried standing up but when she finally did, she only fell back down

"Uh!" she cried out as she hit the floor

"Madison" Heath whispered moving the side of the bed

Wade stood up and walked back to her and leaned down picking her up. As soon as he did Maddie used what little strength she had in her body and began punching at him and kicking her legs frantically.

"Stop" he whispered taking her out of the room and closing the door and took her into the other room and laid her down on the bed and sat beside her and rubbed her stomach

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Its too late for that" she whimpered pushing his hand from her stomach

"Maddie" he whispered rubbing her arm

"Stop touching me" she whined slapping his hand from her

Wade moved and straddled her body and leaned down and kissed on her neck and moved his hand to her hair and rubbed slowly and put his lips by her ear

"You know how gentle I can be. I'll be like that for the rest of my life if you'd let me love you. I can be the man you want me to be and the man you want. I can be the man you fall in love with. I'm so sorry I hurt you" he said as he began to cry into her shoulder

Madison looked up at the ceiling confused, she'd never seen Wade cry before. Maybe he was telling the truth? Maybe he was sorry. He did kill his own child after all maybe that was his epiphany or something. Maybe he finally realize he did wrong.

"No! Stop" she whined shoving him off her realizing she wasn't going to let herself fall for that again

"You hurt me" she sobbed

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"No" she said

"I am" he said rubbing her stomach and he began to cry a little harder

"I can prove it to you. If you let me" he said

"No you just hurt me, I'm in pain Wade. You _JUST_ hurt me...again" she said

"I know I'm sorry. I love you" he said

Madison shot him a look and shook her head confused

"You love me? You love me so you beat me? You have a fucked up way of showing me you love me Wade" she said

"I do, I dont know how to love someone but I know you can teach me how, and how to love myself" he said

"Stop touching me, leave me alone" she said shoving his hands from her

"Madison, why cant you see that I love you?" he asked

"Um because you beat me, raped me _and_ killed my baby" she sobbed

"Our baby" he said looking down and put his head onto her shoulder again

"Our baby" he whispered rubbing her arm

"My precious little baby" he said moving to her stomach and kissed it

"What have I done?" he questioned as he sobbed onto her stomach

Madison was so confused that Wade was showing this much remorse what could have happened to him? Was he suffering from some sort of a emotional breakdown?

"Please, take me back to Heath" she begged

"I will baby. I will but please come to my house with me. Tell the cops you like our sex rough and you are okay. I'll let you and Heath go" he said

"I dont want to do anything for you" she said

"Please baby?" he begged

"Don't call me baby!" she yelled

"Madison. You dont understand I did this for love. I did this because I love you. Not Heath, he cant love you like I can" he said

"Wade you do not love me. If you loved me, you wouldn't have raped me either of those times and you wouldn't have beat me. That is not love you do not do that for love. That is the saddest excuse I've ever heard. I want you to tell me the truth why you are actually doing this?" she asked

"I'm sorry. I do love you. I love you I want to be with you, not Heath. He doesn't deserve you." he said

"And you do? Don't tell me your sorry! YOU ARE NOT SORRY WADE!" she said slapping him hard across the face and stood up and tried to run but the pain from him kicking her in the stomach got to her and she fell onto the floor

"See baby" he said standing up and picking her up from the floor

"OW!" she cried out

"Sorry" he said moving her into the bed and laying her down and rubbed her stomach

"I dont love you. I love Heath" she said

Wade took his hand off her stomach and he clenched his fists and stood up and paced the room.

"Why cant you love me?" he asked

"You hurt me damn it I. LOVE. HEATH!" she said

Wade clenched his fists again and put them on his head and turned around them turned back to her

"Please love me!" Wade begged getting on his knees beside her

"We were going to have a child together, a beautiful child" he said

"A child you murdered! You raped me! That is how I got that baby to begin with" she reminded him

"We made love" he said

"You _**RAPED**_...me Wade!" she said

"No no no no!" he said standing up and paced the room again putting his hands over his mouth

"Yes. Rape, Wade, you raped me. That was a rape child. If I were to have had that kid there would be no way I would have allowed you near him or her. That would have been _my_ child and I would have loved it so much. You took that away from me Wade, you took everything away from me!" she sobbed turning her back to him

"I know" he said moving to her and getting in the bed with her and moved close to her putting his arms around her

"I wish I could learn not to be this way. I know you can help me though, you could teach me how to love someone right, be a man. The man I am suppose to be. All I know is fighting, all I've ever learned was fighting from a young age all I knew how to do was fight. Bare knuckle fighting became my thing. Its all I've ever known. I never been around women. No one ever taught me how to be around women how to treat them. My grandfather always told me women are only there to hurt you, he had so much hate toward women that I think I picked all that up from him. My dad was a good man he never hurt my mouther. I dont know how to do that, he never taught me that, I moved around with my grandfather most of my life to learn fighting. But I met you and you were nice...so nice never hurt me once. I was confused I dont know how to love someone Madison. But I do know that when I met you I felt something tug at my heart and when we spent more time together I couldn't figure out how to be around you what to do. Please help me Madison! I'm scared!" he said putting his face into her back and holding her close to his body

"I'm scared baby" he whispered as he began to cry hard that eventually turned into hard sobs while he laid his head into her back

Madison became so uncomfortable she just wanted to be back with Heath and Justin. She had no idea what he was trying to do but she was scaring her more than trying to change her mind. Why does he keep crying? He's a heartless bastard, why is he suddenly showing remorse now?


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I loved reading your reviews yesterday! You were all confused! I know Wade is a confusing bastard isn't he? Thank you guys so much for reviewing, you're all amazing and awesome! But you already knew that ;)**

* * *

><p>Wade had fallen to sleep with his arms around her still. Madison laid awake just trying to figure out what Wade was up to. She laid for what seemed like hours until she realized he never chained her back to the wall, she looked at the door then slowly moved herself to look at Wade. She slowly moved his arm from being around her and he moved lightly and she closed her eyes. Once he stopped moving she opened her eyes once again and looked at him and saw he never woke up. She slowly sat up and got out of bed and checked to see if he was still asleep and he was. She took a deep breath and took a step and looked at him once again then took a few more steps and fell right to the floor.<p>

"AH! God!" she cried out moving into the fetal position

The fall and her crying out woke him up and he raised up and saw her on the floor

"Maddie?" he whispered

The pain she was feeling was painful and she began to move around restlessly whining and moaning.

"Maddie?" he questioned moving off the bed and got on his knees behind her

When she didn't say anything to him and kept moving he leaned down to see her face and put his arm around her waist to stop her but felt something wet on his arm and he moved his arm and looked seeing it was blood. He raised up and moved her onto her back and looked at her, the look in her eyes he knew it was serious.

"I cant take you back to the hospital. I cant. I'll lose you forever" he said getting out of bed

"You...never had me" she grunted out

"Don't say that! No...you loved me I saw it in your eyes" he said standing up and looking down at her

"I don't love you, I love Heath" she breathlessly said

"Please, please tell me you love me" he begged getting back on his knees beside her

"No" she said

"I can show you that you can love me Maddie" he said taking his shirt off

"No, no no! Please no" she begged moving herself from him

"Maddie stop, I need to get you cleaned up" he said putting his hands on her pants and pulling them off her

"Stop!" she begged

"Madison stop" he said pulling her collar from her neck and sat her up and pulled her shirt off

"Please don't" she begged wrapping her arms around her body

Wade picked her up and carried her into the bathroom and sat her on the side of the shower and turned on the water. She stood up and tried to run but he grabbed her and pulled her back and made her sit. Wade then removed his pants and tossed them aside

"I cant have sex with you" she whispered

"We're not having sex. I'm helping you to shower" he said picking her up and getting into the shower with her holding onto her and handed her the wash cloth and poured some soap onto it

She whimpered lightly and began washing her body slowly Wade took the cloth and began cleaning her as he held onto her. After a few minutes she couldn't handle it anymore and her legs gave out on her and fell into the wall a little but Wade held onto her and she sobbed and he slowly moved her to lay on the floor and she curled up fearing he was about to beat on her again.

"What have I done?" he whispered

He leaned down and finished helping her shower then turned the water off and picked her up and carried her out of the shower and sat her down on the toilet lid and got on his knees and moved her legs apart and checked

"I don't think you are bleeding anymore" he said putting her legs back together and wrapped a towel around her and across her legs

She sniffed and never looked at him instead she looked at the ceiling and looked other directions so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I'll go buy you some female products in case" he said looking at her

"Madison look at me" he whispered

She shook her head no and he laid his head down onto her lap. She moved the towel and wrapped it around her body to cover herself up and she began to think about it, if she pretended that she would go with Wade it would be her only chance of getting out and getting help. She could say she would tell the police she was fine but she would tell them the truth when she was with the police. After all Wade couldn't hurt her if the police were right there.

"Ow...God" she said shifting her body around

Wade lifted his head up off her lap and looked at her, she cringed and held her stomach and leaned over

"Maddie" he whispered rubbing her arm

"Take me to a hospital" she begged

"I cant" he said

"Then take me back to Heath!" she demanded

"Okay" he whispered standing up

He left to the bedroom and came in with new clothes and began to dry her off and put her panties on and shoved a wash cloth inside in case she bleeds so that can catch it a little till he got some things for her and he dressed her in new pants and when he stood her up to push her pants up she collapsed onto him.

"I'm sorry" he said putting his arms around her

She was beyond trying to move away from him all she was able to do was cry in his arms as he held her.

"I messed you up didn't I?" he questioned

"Yes asshole" she said

He clenched his fist and fought off the urge of punching her and he grabbed the shirt and put it on her and picked her up carried her back out to the room and put the collar on her and carried her into the room with Heath and laid her down on the bed and chained her up

"I'll be back" he said looking at her

She rolled her eyes and moved to her side putting her back to him and was facing Heath and just acted angry because honestly that is what she was, angry that he was trying to confuse her like he was. Wade sighed lightly and put his head down and turned away leaving the room. Justin watched him leave and looked at Heath and Madison confused by what he just saw. Wade looked like he was about to burst into tears or something.

"Oh my God, you okay?" Heath asked

"No" she said

"What did he do?" he asked

"Nothing. He just...cried" she said

"What?" Justin asked

"He totally freaked out or something. He cried" she said

"Wade?" Justin asked

"Yeah. He just broke down and started sobbing. It was like the second he thought about the baby he lost it" she said

"Yeah..I noticed that, but why are you not okay?" Heath asked

"Pain" she frowned

He sat up slowly and looked at her

"Stomach?" he asked

"Yes, I was bleeding. He wouldn't take me to a hospital again. He kept going on about how he would lose me. He never had me. Wade is loosing it, he's convinced he is in love with me he said he did all this because he loves me" she said

Heath put his hand onto her stomach and rubbed slowly

"He said he'd let us go if I did him a favor" she said rolling her eyes

"What was it?" asked Justin

"If I went home with him and told the cops that I was okay, that I liked rough sex" she said shaking her head

"Maddie...I hate to say this but maybe you should pretend you would do it and once you are around the cops tell them what happened, tell them what he did where he has us. We can get out of this" said Heath

"I don't want to pretend to love him but I was thinking about it too" she said

"You don't have to, just pretend you'll do it you don't even have to act like you love him or anything just tell the police" he said

"What if its a trap?" she asked looking at him

"Hopefully its not" Heath said

"Fine" she sighed

"Madison I don't want him to hurt you anymore and if you can somehow get out and get help, take it baby. If I die then its whatever cause at least you got out alive" he said

"Hate to say it but I kind of felt sorry for Wade for a second. He was so sad I mean his tears weren't fake they were real. But there is no way I am going to let him mind fuck me again like that" she said

"Yeah babe, don't let him get to you" Heath said

"Oh my God! Make it go away!" she begged grabbing onto Heaths shirt and curled up

"I wish I could baby" he said rubbing her back and looked around

"Wade left the pills for pain in here. You want to try one of those and see if it helps?" he asked moving her hair from her face

She nodded her head slowly and he reached over and grabbed the bottle

"Can you get a water?" Heath asked Justin since the box was closer to him

"Yeah" he said grabbing one and tossing it to him

He caught it and helped her to sit up and gave her the pill and the water and she drank it down. After she was done she slowly moved to lay back down and Heath put his arm around her and rubbed her stomach trying to help ease her pain.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I honestly hate that I have to write this here, but since someone cant seem to wait for the next coming couple chapters (and has no way of messaging) I feel I should, mainly to defend myself. The reason for her bleeding was going to be revealed after this chapter, I think its pretty obvious that the kick messed her up pretty badly when she kept collapsing and couldn't even stand up when Wade was putting her clothes on her. And I can read, I _know_ what my readers are saying. I don't care if I get MORE readers I am perfectly thankful for the ones I got. And before its mentioned I am not writing this the way its being written now because you brought things up I am writing it this way because I've had it planned that way. I honestly thought I was giving my readers something to think about and suspect something among other feelings. I get you are just trying to help thinking to make this "better" but apparently you're the only one with the problem with the way its going. I am sorry I am not getting to things right away, the way you would like for them to but its starting to and you still seem to have a problem with it. Its really hard to tell what you want. I get you are a "novelist" but I am not, nor do I plan to be one. I just write just to write. ** **I do agree you DO have some helpful hints and stuff but I was already working on all that to begin with. Patients. People are still enjoying the twisted Wade that is how they like it I wanted to give them a LITTLE more before or IF he even changes his ways.**

**I have had tons of plans for this story and TONS of surprises ahead but I am not sure I am going to continue writing this story and no its not because of that one person. All my stories have basically been like novels and they really shouldn't be that long, no one really likes to read tons of chapters with stories, that I know of lol. Even though I am STILL getting people adding all my stories to their favorites and other things so I guess something is going right, or not. Anyway guys, sorry I had to type all this out here I had no other way of doing so but I had to let my feelings be known too. Thanks for reviewing you guys are the best!**

* * *

><p>Wade walked into the room with a bag of stuff and walked to her side looking at her with sad eyes as he put the bag on the table mainly because she was so close to Heath and he had his arms wrapped around her body and she was allowing him to hold her close like that. Wade put his head down and looked at the bag.<p>

"I bought a few different kinds I wasn't sure what you liked so I got different ones" he said

She rolled her eyes and looked down with her eyes

"You still feeling pain?" he asked

"Duh! You beat her till she could barely walk you idiot!" Heath snapped

"Shut up Slater! No one asked you!" he shouted as he took out the key and unlocked her chain

"Nooo" she whined moving herself into Heath as he put his arms around her

"Don't I'm sorry" Heath said fearing he was about to beat her because he snapped at him

"Let her go" demanded Wade

"Don't hurt her" he begged

"If you let her go she wont" Wade said

"I don't want her to leave again" he said

"Heath let her go or I swear you'll regret it" he said

Heath slowly moved his arms from her and Wade leaned down and picked her up and grabbed the bag and left the room with her and locked that door and carried her into the bedroom once again and laid her down on the bed and chained her to the wall then walked back to the door and closed it and sat on the side of the bed with her

"What are you doing?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Why are you being nice? What are you trying to do?" she asked

Wade looked into the bad and took out the packages of feminine products and put the on the bed

"I bought the most talked about brands" he said

She shoved the stuff onto the floor and looked at him

"DAMN IT, ANSWER ME!" she demanded

"I love you" he said

"Stop saying that! You do not love me! You don't beat and rape someone you love!" she said

"It wasn't rape! It was love" he said

"IT WAS RAPE WADE!" she shouted

Wade stood up and put his hands on his head and ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't know what I'm doing Madison. I don't. I want you to help me. I am begging you for help. Teach me how to love" he said getting on his knees on the floor in the middle of the room facing her

"I want you to love me too" he said

"I cant love someone who killed my baby" she said

"OUR BABY!" he corrected

"I don't care if you think that baby was yours it wouldn't have been because I would never let you near it because you are a bastard! You would just beat that kid too like you did me" she said

"No I wouldn't Maddie. I wont hurt you ever again" he said crawling to her and putting his hand on her arm

She moved her arm from him and hit his arm hard

"Stop touching me" she demanded

"That was our love child, we conceived it with love" he said

"You raped me, I conceived that child in pain!" she corrected him

Wade put his head onto the bed

"Take me back to Heath" she said

"No I want to be with you why cant you see that?" he asked raising his head to look at her

"I don't want to be with you" she said

Wade put his head down once again

"Will you please just go with me and tell the police you're okay" he said

"You deserve to be in jail" she said

"I deserve it I know but I wont hurt you anymore. I promise. I'll let you and Heath go. Just help me Maddie, please help me!" he said

"Fine, but know this. I am ONLY doing this for Heath, so you will let us go" she said

Wade nodded his head and she grabbed a package of the things Wade bought

"I need to put this on I am very uncomfortable with the wash cloth you shoved in my pants" she said

Wade stood up and unlocked her and leaned down to pick her up and she shoved him from her

"Don't touch me" she said moving and standing up on her own and held her stomach

"I don't think you should be walking" Wade pointed out

"You wanted me to make this believable the only way that can work is if I walk" she pointed out

Wade sighed and walked with her to the bathroom

"I don't need you to watch me" she said

Wade let go of her chain and she went inside and changed and saw she had been bleeding a little again and got herself cleaned up she walked out and looked at him and he looked at her with the saddest eyes she'd ever seen from him. She wasn't going to fall for it however and she looked away. Wade grabbed her and began kissing her and kissed her in a loving way not the rough way he was kissing her before. For a moment she found herself reciprocating the kiss from fear but she was quick to pull away and she slapped him across the face and moved back from him

"Don't do that again! I love Heath. There is no way I could ever love you" she said

"He don't love you" he said

"Yes he does" she said

"No he told me he doesn't love you. He said he's using you"

"That is not true" she said

"It is, when Justin was fucking him. You do know Heath and Justin fucked right? Yeah well, he said Justin felt better than you did. Said he couldn't even get off from you. Did you wonder why when I was taking your clothes off why he wasn't even ready when I told him to fuck you? He couldn't get off from you. I did, I got off right away. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. Heath, he doesn't love you. He said you were fat" Wade said

"He didn't say that, he loves me" she whispered

"He doesn't. _I_ love you. He even said he was enjoying what I was doing to you" he said

"You're a liar!" she said as she began hit him

Wade grabbed her arms to stop her from hitting him and she started to kick him in the leg instead and after a moment she stopped and shoved her hands to his shirt and clenched onto it and almost fell but Wade grabbed her and held her up

"Maddie? Whats going on?" he asked

"I need to sit let me go, I need down" she begged

Wade leaned down and scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed and laid her on it and massaged her stomach. For whatever reason the way he was massaging her eased the pain almost instantly.

"Better?" he asked noticing she looked more relaxed

She nodded her head slowly and he continued for a few more moments.

"What happened?" he asked

"I got dizzy, really bad pain. I need to go to a hospital Wade there is something wrong" she said

"I cant do that" he said

"Wade, if you loved me you would do that" she said

"I cant baby. I am scared of losing you. I wish I knew how to love someone so I didnt have to do this, I dont know what to do" he said teary eyed

She shook her head lightly.

"Madison I do love you, I really do. The day we met I felt things I never felt before, I never knew those feelings before. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, my heart was beating hard but soft at the same time, I felt sweaty, I couldn't stop smiling. What is that? Is that love?" he asked

Madison looked away from him and he sighed and rubbed his head. He messed up and he knew it, all he wanted was for her to love him. If he made Heath rape her he thought for sure she would start hating him for hurting her and turn to him. But why did he have to hurt her too? Wade didn't know how to feel for anyone, how to love someone.

"Ready to go?" he sadly asked

"Whatever" she said

"You are going to tell them you are okay right?" he asked

"Yes" she said

"Good" he said taking her collar off and carried her out of the room and to his Bentley and sat her in the passenger seat and reached to his back pocket and pulling out handcuffs and cuffed her wrist to the handle of the door and closed the door slowly.

As soon as he did another car pulled up and she looked at Wade confused as a man got out of the car and walked to him and they spoke for a moment and Wade handed him some sort of walkie talkie and walked to the car and got inside the driver side and she watched as the other man went inside of the building.

"What is he doing?" she asked

"Nothing. But that depends on you. If you decide to go against me when the police arrive all I have to do is press a button and that man will take care of Heath" he said

"You're a monster!" she said

"Don't say that. I'm doing this for you baby. He'll hurt you" he said

"_YOU_ HURT ME! Heath NEVER has!" she said

Wade put his head down and then shook his head and began to drive not wanting to continue that conversation any further.

Madison leaned foreward a little and whined lightly.

"Wade, I do not feel well. Something is wrong" she said

"You just need your medication" Wade said

"Are you a doctor? Do you know my body?" she questioned

"They said you'd be sore for a few days" Wade said

"I'm more than just sore Wade, I feel sick" she said

"We get to my house you can rest" he said

She sighed and he later pulled up to his house and he got out and unlocked her cuff and helped her out of the car and held onto her arm and they went into his house and she sat down on a chair. She ended up laying down on the couch and falling to sleep for what seemed like hours when there was a knock on the door which woke her up and she slowly sat up.

"That is them" Wade said glancing out the window

"Remember, Heath" he said answering the door

"Hello, is Madison home yet?" he asked

"She is, come in" Wade said moving out of the way and letting them inside

"Madison Leighton?" the officer asked

"Yes" she said looking at him

"We have a few questions for you is that okay?" he asked

"Sure" she said

"Okay, this is Officer Ryan, we need you to go with him" he said to Wade

"Sure, just let me kiss my girl before I go" he said walking to her and leaned down and kissed her on the lips a little peck then went to walk away

"Hey" she said

Wade stopped and turned around fearing she was about to say something

"Come back here I'm not done yet" she said touching her lips

Wade smirked and walked back to her and leaned down and she grabbed the back of his head and began kiss him with a deeper passionate kiss that looked loving. After a moment she pulled away and looked down. Wade couldn't help but lick his lips and smile as he walked away and followed the officer outside.

"First of all I'd like to give my condolences for the death of your child I know this is already a very rough time for you" he said

"Thank you, it is" she said nodding tearing up

"The hospital contacted us saying that they expected abuse because of the various bruising and severe vaginal trauma, they suspect the reason you lost your child was because of your boyfriend, Stu Bennett" he said

"No he doesn't hurt me" she said

"Why the bruising, why the vaginal injuries?" he asked

"I've been training to wrestle, honestly I am not that good at it. Obviously. And I like rough sex" she said

"Madison, you don't have to lie for him. You can tell me right now and truthfully that he is hurting you and we can take him away from you and keep him away from you. He is not in here you can tell me the truth" he said

Madison looked down and began to think about Heath, she knew if she said something Heath would be hurt, she had no idea what that other man was capable of but she was thinking about just telling him maybe they could help to him before he killed him at least.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: MAJOR NOTE: If ANY of this is off blame Google, I've done a large amount of research over the last few days to make this chapter work lol.  
><strong>

**SO very sorry about all that previous A/N parts, hopefully I am done with having to defend myself now. Thanks so much for reviewing! You're awesome :D.**

** Lyliann, turns out you can post a review to your own story, did not know that lol. Learn something new everyday. Anyway, you can see my reply to you there so I wont have to waste anymore room in the A/N section.**

* * *

><p>She shook her head no and looked at the officer once again.<p>

"No he isn't hurting me, he's just as upset as I am about losing the baby" she said

"You live here with him?" he questioned

"Not yet, we've been talking about me moving in with him though especially now, he knows I need someone to help me cope with the loss of my child" she said

"Why did you pause before when I said he wasn't in the house?" he asked

"Oh I've been feeling really sick today, I felt a little dizzy. Sorry" she said

"You okay now? I can get you some water" he said

"No I'm okay" she assured him

"Okay. Well I was asked to check your body for new bruising I have the photographs to check with would that be okay with you?" he asked

"Um sure but if I have new ones its because I don't bruise easily some times it takes a few days for bruises to show on me I dunno why its always been that way" she said standing up slowly

"Okay" the cop said standing up and taking out the photographs

"I need you to lift your shirt up" he said

She slowly lifted her shirt up and began checking the pictures while looking

"You have a strange bruise here that isn't on these photographs. It looks like its on the inside" he said pointing

Madison slowly looked down and saw the large dark blue and purple bruise on her lower stomach

"Maybe that is why I've been feeling sick all day" she said

"You should see a doctor and really soon" he suggested

"I will" she said

The cop began to check the rest of her body and put the pictures away when he was finished

"I don't see any new looking bruises but if he is hitting you, get help. Do not stay. You're young and have your whole life ahead of you and I don't want to have to come here having to take you out in a body bag" he said

"You wont have to do that, I can assure you. He loves me and cares for me" she smiled

"Okay, you can sit back down" said the cop as he opened the door

"We're finished" the officer said

"We are too" the cop said walking inside with Wade

"Nothing appears out of the ordinary here. No new bruises aside from one on her stomach but I suggested for her to see a doctor because it doesn't look normal" said the cop

Madison stood up and walked to Wade and put her arms around him and he put his arm around her and smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I definitely will take her" Wade said smiling

"Okay we may have some additional questions later so would your apartment or here be best way of getting back in contact with you again?" the cop asked

"I'm in both places" she said

"Okay could you write your cell phone number down so we can have a way of contacting you through phone if we need to" he asked

"Sure" she said walking to him and writing it down on the paper for him then returned to Wade

Wade smiled and ran his hand through her hair and looked at the cops

"Okay thank you both for your time" the cop said

She began to feel very dizzy and became unsteady and leaned into Wade and he put his arm around her

"You alright?" asked Wade

"Miss Leighton, you okay?" the cop asked

"Babe?" he asked putting his hand on the side of her face

She slowly looked up at him and saw fear in his eyes she didn't think he was faking that either so that scared her more than she already was and a short moment later everything went dark. Wade caught her in his arms and lowered her to the floor and got on his knees.

"Madison?" he questioned shaking her

"Oh God baby" he breathlessly whispered shaking her again

"Miss Leighton?" the cop asked kneeling beside her and checked for a pulse then got on his walkie and called for an ambulance

"She going to be okay?" Wade questioned rubbing her head looking at him fearful

"I don't know but she needs to go to the hospital. It probably has something to do with that bruise. She may have internal bleeding or something...its not normal." he said

Wade had no idea what he was talking about and he reached down and pulled her shirt up a little and saw that bruise and tears quickly began to fill his eyes

"Maddie!" he said pushing her shirt down and leaned down and kissed her on the side of the head

"Oh God baby. Please be okay!" he begged rubbing her arms

"Baby listen to me okay, fight" Wade whispered into her ear and rubbed her head

"She's burning up" he said rubbing her cheek slowly

"Madison I'm sorry baby. I should have listened to you when you said you didn't feel well, the police needed to speak to you so I thought we'd wait" he said knowing she probably couldn't hear him

After a few minutes the EMT's came inside and began working with Madison and Wade stepped back and put his hand over his face and watched them.

"You meeting us?" asked one of the EMT's

"Yeah" Wade said walking to her

"Baby, I'm going to be there soon, okay?" he said kissing her on the forehead

By this time she was slowly coming around even though she was very weak. The EMT's walked out with her to the ambulance and left. The police left the house and allowed Wade to leave to go be with Madison and he began to drive to the hospital calling the man he had staying with Heath and Justin to let him know he would be longer and finished with him and pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out of his car and went inside.

"I'm here for Madison Leighton, my girlfriend, they were suppose to be bringing her in" Wade said to a nurse at the reception desk

The nurse called down to the ER and talked to a nurse there

"Go ahead and go back she is in room 4" the nurse said

"Thanks" Wade said as he rushed back to her room and walked inside

"You boyfriend?" the doctor asked

"Yes" Wade said

"I just sent some blood samples down to the lab for some testing and I am going to take her now and run a few tests as well and I am doing a pelvic exam. I'll be right back with her if you want to go ahead and wait here" the doctor said

"Yeah" Wade said sitting down on a chair

The doctor left the room with Madison to do testing then returned nearly 45 minutes later

"She okay?" Wade asked

"She's stable. She has a infection and had a Gynecologic Hemorrhage and is going to need a procedure called "Laparoscopy" and that will only require 2 small incisions and will need to stay probably for a few days or so to receive antibiotics and fluids and depending how much blood loss, may even need a transfusion"

Wade nodded slowly and rubbed his face as two nurses brought her back into the room and helped the doctor hook her up.

"We'll get her scheduled and get the surgery started soon" the doctor said leaving the room

Wade moved his chair closer to Madison and grabbed her hand and kissed it and the rubbed that hand slowly

"I'm so sorry baby" he whispered

He reached to her face and slowly brushed her hair back then leaned over and wrapped his arms around her while laying his head down onto her chest and just listened to her heart beats. By this time Madison was completely out of it. She was either just too weak or too sick to be awake. Wade was kicking himself, he should have listened to her when she was begging him to take her to the hospital.

The doctor returned with a nurse who then took her down for surgery and they took Wade to the surgery waiting room, where he waited for nearly an hour just pacing the waiting room till the surgeon finally came out to him and Wade stopped pacing and looked at him

"She's in recovery. It may be a couple days before we know if it has helped. The injury was severe it was like she took a really hard blow to her uterus which was already trying to heal from the miscarriage" the surgeon said

Wade nodded

"She got dizzy and fell yesterday and fell into some outdoor decorations but I didn't think she hit her stomach or anything" he said of a lie quick

The surgeon nodded his head

"She is probably going to do nothing but sleep for the next couple days I believe they are planning on keeping her rested while they administer the antibiotics to her. When they got her here she was apparently in a large amount of pain so I think the plan is keeping her sedated through the night so she can rest comfortably" he said

"okay. Can I see her?" he asked

"Sure, this way" he said leading him to the room she was recovering in

Wade sat down and grabbed onto her hand and rubbed her stomach as gentle as he possibly could. She never once woke up from her sleep even when the doctors and nurses moved her to another bed when they took her to a room. After they finished setting her up for the night Wade sat and just stared at her for a while trying to think of what to do. On the one hand there was a chance she wouldn't wake up tonight so he could leave and go deal with Heath and make a decision on what to do with him but on the other he didn't really want to leave Madison alone. Wade stood up and looked outside the window down at the parking lot and just thought about things. After a while he decided he'd go but come back.

"Madison, I'll be back okay? I'm going to take care of something but I will come straight back here to you" he said leaning over and kissing her on the forehead

Wade grabbed his jacket and left for his car and left driving back to the building. He had promised to free them if she did as he said, and she did, so he did owe it to her to let Heath go, but at the same time he didn't expect what happened to happen so he was now unsure if he should let Heath free because Heath would just go to the police.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: This is a shorter chapter than the others. It was a little longer but I ended up rewriting this whole chapter changing it from what I had on it, hopefully I make up for the lack of chapter with the next chapter. But aside from that I thank you all so very much for reviewing! :D**

* * *

><p>Wade thought long and hard on his drive and once he pulled up to where he had Heath and Justin he parked the car and just stared at the building for a few minutes before he finally got out and walked inside, walking down the stairs finding the man he hired to stay with them in case any funny business happened. That man, a close personal friend of Wades, Tyler.<p>

"How'd it go?" he asked

"She told them she was fine and they let it go" Wade said

"What happened with her?" asked Tyler

"She hemorrhaged, I shouldn't have kicked her so hard" Wade replied

Tyler nodded his head but said nothing

"Thanks for staying and offering to take care of him if she refused to go along" Wade said handing him a handful of money

"No problem" Tyler said taking the cash and leaving

Wade sighed and got out his keys and unlocked the door to the room that held Justin and Heath and he walked inside and stood at the foot of Heaths bed and they both looked at him.

"Where's Maddie?" asked Heath

"Hospital" he said

"What the fuck did you do to her?" he shouted

"She got sick" Wade said

"She told you she was!" Heath shouted once again

"Yeah I know. She got worse" he said

"Why? What happened?" asked Heath

"She has a severe infection and hemorrhaged. She bled out internally" Wade said as he rubbed his forehead

"You fucking son of a bitch! Its because of you! Because you kicked her!" he said

"Heath, shut up!" Wade shouted

"Heath" Justin said looking at him

"You know I came here with intentions on letting you go but I changed my mind" Wade said

"I wanna see Maddie" he said

"No, you fucked up" Wade said

"I'm sorry let me see Maddie please?" he begged

"No" Wade said

"Please Wade I need to know she's okay" Heath said

"No, she's fine. I'm going to go back and be with her" Wade said turning around

"NO! Please! Wade please!" he said

"No because if I let you go you are just going to go to the police" he said

"No I wont, I wont go please" he begged

"Wade you promised her if she did as you told her you would free us" he said

"I'd free_ you_ if I didn't think you would go to the police and tell them where he is" Wade said

"I wont" Justin said

"I want to believe that Justin because you never told anyone when you and I were together" he said

Justin put his head down and nodded

"But I don't trust you now, you're in this too deep. I know you'll go tell them and get help for Heath" he said

"Just let us both go" Justin said

"I cant do that" Wade said

"We wont say anything" Justin said

"I don't believe you" Wade said leaving the room

"WADE! PLEASE! I WONT SAY A WORD!" Heath shouted

Wade shook his head and left the room and Heath sighed and shook his head and looked at Justin. Wade returned minutes later with boxes of food and put then down onto the floor next to their bed.

"I'll consider letting you go when Madison wakes up and is strong enough to be out of the hospital" he said

"She's not awake?" asked Heath

"No" he simply said

"Wade, please. I want to see Maddie. I'll do anything" he said

"No I cant trust you" Wade said

"I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Heath shouted

"Anything?" Wade asked

"YES!" he said

"Fuck" he said

"What?"

"Fuck Justin again" Wade said

"No" Justin said

"Didn't you like it Justin?" Wade questioned

Justin out his head down and shook his head

"You are gay Justin, you'd think you would have enjoyed it" Wade said

"Leave him alone Wade" Heath said

"I'm Bi" Justin said

"You liked it when _I_ fucked you" Wade said

"Wade stop it" Heath said

"Didn't you Justin?" Wade asked

"Wade! That is enough!" Heath demanded

Wade shot him a look then turned and walked out the door and locked it. Heath sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry" Justin said

"Why?"

"That I _did _fuck you."

"You don't have to apologize anymore, Wade made us do it and if we didn't we knew he'd hurt Maddie, he did it before" Heath said

"Yeah I know but maybe we could have worked around that, made it so that he would hurt me instead of Madison and I wouldn't have had to hurt you" Justin said

Heath shook his head

"Don't worry about it man" he said

Justin looked to the side

"I hope he lets us go soon" said Justin

"Me too. He promised her, she did what he said he should have let us go. I wouldn't have said anything at least till Madison was stronger and out of the hospital. I don't want to risk her life anymore so I would have kept my mouth shut till she was out and with me before I said anything" Heath said

"I know"

Wade pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked and went back inside and up to her room. She was still asleep when he walked inside and he sat down beside her and took her hand and held it.

"Hey babe, I'm back. Told you I'd come back. I promised" Wade said rubbing her stomach with his other hand

He ended up staying the entire night with her staying in her room on a fold out bed from the couch that was in the room. She still never once woke up during the night.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I do believe I am making up for the lack of update yesterday, well the short chapter at least, this one is long and has something I think you MIGHT like, but wait till 28 comes, there is more surprises in store for you that is for sure :D**

* * *

><p>The next morning Wade woke up from sleeping on the fold out bed from the couch and folded up the blankets and everything aside and folded the bed back into the couch and sat down in a chair next to Madison and read through a magazine. It was nearly an hour later when Madison began to slowly wake up from her sleep and began to whine lightly. He looked at her and after she went quiet he looked back at the magazine and flipped the page. A moment later she moved lightly and began to whine once again, Wade looked at her again and watched her till she finally opened her eyes and was in very obvious pain.<p>

"Maddie?" Wade said putting the magazine on the table and moved close to her

She looked at him and tears fell down her eyes and she never said a word other than moaning and whining

"You hurting?" Wade questioned rubbing her head and she nodded lightly

"Okay, I'll get your doctor to give you something" Wade said standing up and leaving the room

Madison began to cry harder as the pain intensified. Wade returned with the doctor and he put a pain medicine into her IV and began checking her vitals. Wade began to massage her stomach slowly.

"How you feeling Madison?" the doctor asked

"So...m-" she tried to say

"Your throat hurting?" he asked and she nodded her head saying it was sore

"We had a tube down your throat last night during surgery so that might be why, may take it a while to feel better, would you like something to help that pain?" he asked

She shook her head no

"Want some ice chips to chew on?" he asked and she agreed to have some of those

"Okay I'll go get you some that pain medication should start relaxing you soon, may make you very sleepy again but rest is what you really need to fight off this infection" said the doctor as he left the room and returned with a cup of ice chips

Wade took the cup and the doctor left the room once again. Wade took the spoon and scooped some into the spoon and fed them to her. Madison was completely oblivious as to what happened with Wade right now, she was so sick she couldn't think of anything other than the pain and how sick she felt. Wade kept feeding her the ice chips till she was done and she closed her eyes and he put the cup aside and stood up kissing her on the cheek and sat down and began rubbing her stomach once again till she eventually fell asleep once again.

She wasn't asleep for long however till she woke up again barely able to sleep with the pain and the way she felt. She slowly began to try to tell Wade something but she couldn't speak.

"Baby you're making yourself hurt more just rest" he said brushing her hair back

She moved her face from his hands and got aggravated that she couldn't speak and Wade grabbed a note pad and gave it to her and she took the pen and began to write then handed him the pad of paper that read:

_"Where is Heath? You promised you'd let him go!"_

"I cant let them go, they'll just go to the police I cant do that. If I get in trouble-" he said before she interrupted him grabbing the pad of paper and again wrote on it

_"They wont! Please?"_ she wrote and handed him the paper

'Maddie" he sighed "I messed up, I know that. I cant lose you" he said

She grabbed the pad from him once again and wrote on it and give him the pad that simple stated

_"You **NEVER** had me!"_ she wrote giving him back the pad

Wade took it and looked at it and couldn't look away, he felt his heart break. For the first time he actually felt sad as he stared at the paper tears began to burn into his eyes. Madison stared at him for a while till she finally saw a tear fall from his face and onto the pad of paper he had on his lap. For whatever reason that moment made her sad too and she reached to him not really knowing why but she pulled his shirt and made him move to her and she put her arms around him and hugged him even though it was more like she was holding him because of the pain and began to cry.

"Is it pain?" he asked

She nodded her head lightly and he felt her an nodded his own head

"Lay back, get some rest" he whispered

She did as he said and laid down and he walked into the bathroom in the room and grabbed a wash cloth and put cold water onto it and rung it out then returned to her and placed it on her head.

"Get some sleep I'll...free Heath. Just know that I'm sorry and I love you so much Maddie. You hate me now I know that. Had I known how to treat someone I wouldn't have done it. Heath is going to be very lucky to have you" he said tearing up and he walked away and left before she would notice it

She did notice it however and she frowned and slowly closed her eyes to go back to sleep since she was really tired.

Wade got into his Bentley and headed to his house and switched vehicles to his SUV and he again began driving once again and this time drove a little slower than before and it felt like hours before he made it there and he got out and walked inside and down to the room unlocking the door and going inside. They both were awake and they both looked at him and noticed an unusual change of mood in him.

"Is she okay?" Heath asked

"She's been awake but she's not okay" he said

"Why?" he asked

Wade shook his head

"She wants me to free you guys" he said

"But?" Justin asked

"But nothing" Wade said turning around and looking at the desk thinking with regret how that was where he had raped hurt her once again

Justin and Heath both glanced at each other confused and Wade walked to the desk and got into it grabbing a few things then walked to Heath

"Raise up" he demanded

Heath raised up slowly

"hands behind your back" he said

Heath did as he was told and Wade locked handcuffs behind his back then walked to Justin and unchained him and took the collar from his neck then walked to Heath and unchained him and pulled his collar off and stood back

"You run, or do ANYTHING at all, remember I have a guy on the side who would be more than happy to do my work for me if you put me away. Maddie will never leave that hospital alive, got it?" Wade asked

Heath nodded his head as did Justin

"Good" said Wade as he helped Heath to stand up from the bed

"Come on" Wade said grabbing Heath by the arm

Wade began walking out of the room with Heath and Justin followed but Wade stopped as they got out the door

"Walk in front" Wade said talking to Justin

Justin nodded and got in front of Wade and Heath and began walking up the stairs and they went outside to the waiting SUV. It felt good to Heath to get fresh air he felt like he hadn't smelled the air for months.

"Get in the front" Wade said to Justin

Justin did and Wade put Heath into the back and buckled him up and closed the door and walked to the driver side and started to drive once again. The drive was quiet and very awkward, neither one of them said a word. Heath thought about trying to do something to Wade on the drive but he didn't want to hurt Justin so he just let it go. All he really wanted was to see Maddie and make sure she was still for sure alive. It took nearly 20 minutes to get to the hospital and he pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out walking to the side Heath was in and opened up the door.

"Turn around" Wade instructed

Heath turned and Wade unlocked the handcuffs and threw them onto the floor and Justin got out as did Heath.

"Remember, say nothing and nothing bad will happen" Wade said

Heath and Justin both nodded and followed Wade inside and up to her room.

"Geez Maddie" Heath said as he started to walk toward her but Wade put his arm out stopping him

"What?" Heath questioned

"You can go now" Wade said

"I want to see Madison" he said

"You see her, now go, I'm letting you go, just go" he said

"I want to stay" Heath said

"Did you not hear me? Go get a cab and go home" Wade said

"Did you not hear _me_? I want to be with Maddie" Heath said

"I'm letting you free. _Go_" insisted Wade

"No" Heath said

"You either go or I'll take you back" Wade said

"Then do it" Heath said walking past Wade and to the other side of Maddies bed

"Madison, babe, I'm right here" he said holding onto her hand

"Heath, get away from her" Wade said

Justin walked away from Wade and stood beside Heath and looked at Madison. She looked so fragile as she laid there.

"Get...away...from her Heath" Wade said

Heath grabbed a chair and moved it to the side of the bed and sat down completely ignoring Wade and looked at her rubbing her arm. Wade clenched his fist and walked to Heath.

"Get up" Wade demanded

"No" Heath said

Wade grabbed Heath by the arm and pulled him up

"Wade, not here" Justin said walking to him and putting his hand on his arm

For whatever reason Justin had always had a calming affect on him maybe it was because Wade sort of used to have feelings for Justin when they were alone together but even before that he always had that soft spot for him, however, his love was always for Madison.

"Just let him spend a little time with Madison and he will leave" Justin said

Wade nodded his head and walked away and sat down on a couch that was in the room. It took her a little bit to finally wake up but she did and looked at him.

"Babe" he whispered rubbing her cheek

She tried to stay something but ended up getting choked and she began to cough. Wade stood up and grabbed the cup she had ice chips in earlier and handed it to Heath and he put it by her mouth and she took a sip and was crying pretty hard now because coughing caused her so much pain. Heath placed his hand onto her stomach and began rubbing lightly. Wade clenched his fists again and walked out of the room and got her doctor and came back in with him again.

"Still not going away" he asked as she shook her head no

"Let me get something stronger and see if that helps"

He again left and returned with new medication and injected it through her IV and looked at her

"This should work pretty quick if it works I know its going to at least make you go to sleep, this stuff makes people pretty sleepy" he said

After a few minutes she went right to sleep as if nothing ever happened and the doctor left again so she could rest. Heath shook his head and held her hand staying with her till visiting hours were over.

"I'm staying with her again" Wade said

Heath sighed and just decided to let it be that way he did want to go home to his house, he had missed his own bed and just wanted a really nice long sleep and wanted to think of everything and think of what to do. He had to do something but he wanted to wait till Madison was stronger and out of this hospital before he did anything but he needed to map out a plan before anything happened. Justin and Heath both left the hospital catching a cab, Justin ended up staying the night with Heath and they talked about plans on what to do. Justin was surprisingly against turning Wade in but Heath kept trying to talk him into it anyway.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I'm back with one now. A very long chapter hope you don't mind.**

* * *

><p>Heath did not sleep very well at all. He had let Justin sleep in the same bed with him since they were friends and they had shared the bed during their time of being held captive so he had no problem sharing the bed with him. He was too tired to make up a bed for him anyway, in fact they both were exhausted. Heath however sat up through the night worrying about everything and wondering what he could do. Whatever he had to do he didn't want Madison to get hurt. Heath finally got to sleep though and was sound asleep when Justin woke up. He looked over at Heath and saw he was still asleep. Justin smiled and looked up at the ceiling. He started to think about the sex they had, how good Heath felt to him, something about it just felt right. He knew Heath wasn't gay or bi but Justin knew he was starting to develop some sort of feelings for him. He knew they could never be together but he couldn't help the way he was feeling for him. The feelings Justin began to feel started to upset him, it was at the point where his stomach hurt. He regretted ever fucking Heath, he wished he didn't have to do it and wished he fought back but he didn't want Wade to end up raping Heath either. He'd already been raped once and Heath even told him how much pain he was in during and after. The more he thought about it the more upset he became.<p>

Justin got out of the bed slowly and walked into the bathroom and took off his pants and got into the shower. There he totally broke down. He began to sob lightly trying to be as quiet as he could. He was feeling regret, shame, confusion, love, pain, he was basically feeling just about every single emotion that could be felt, but at once. Justin washed his body as he cried not knowing what to do. He was so scared that the sex they had would change their friendship and eventually end it which was one thing Justin did not want at all. He felt so confused. When Wade fucked him he fell in love with him, Justin thought Wade loved him which was the real reason why he never said anything. Wade even acted like he loved him, favoring him over everyone else but it was apparent that his feelings had changed or were never true to begin with. He must have just been Wades toy, his way of filling the void of not having Madison.

Heath woke up and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and pulled the toilet seat up

"Had to pee man hope you don't mind" Heath said

"its fine" Justin said

"You alright?" he asked noticing he sounded a little upset when he replied to him

"I'm good" he said

"Okay" Heath said finishing up and put the seat down and left till he was finished and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and thought about Madison

* * *

><p>Madison woke up and looked over at Wade who was sitting in the chair next to her once again already awake and he looked at her since he saw her wake up.<p>

"Where's Heath?" She softly asked

"He went home" he said

"I want him here" she said

"I let him free like I promised" he said

"I want to see Heath" she said

Wade sighed and grabbed his phone and called his house phone. Heath jumped when he heard the phone ring and he looked at it and reached over and grabbed it and was kind of scared that it was Wade who was calling him.

"Hello" Heath answered

"Madison wants to see you" he said

"I'll be there" Heath said

"Yeah" Wade said hanging up on him

"He's coming" he said looking at her

"Thank you" she whispered

"You feel better?" he asked

She shook her head no and closed her eyes. Wade reached over slowly and rubbed her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked at him and shoved his hand from her

"Stop. Just leave me alone. Just leave. We said we wouldn't say anything and we wont. Just leave" She said

Wade looked at her with so much sadness in his eyes.

"Don't look at me like that" she said

Wade put his head down and then looked at her again

"I'm not going anywhere" he said

"LEAVE!" she shouted and grabbed her stomach and tensed up

"Babe" he said reaching to her stomach

She shoved his hand away from her again and looked at him.

"Don't...call...me...babe" she grunted through her pain

Wade put his head down and shook his head and put his hands together and looked at the floor for a moment then put his hand over his face and sighed lightly.

* * *

><p>Justin walked out from the bathroom a couple minutes later and looked at him.<p>

"Wade just called. Maddie must be awake because he said she wants to see me" Heath said

"That is a good sign huh?" Justin asked

"I hope so" Heath replied standing up

"I'm going to take a quick shower and we'll head out if you want to go. If you don't I can take you to your house" Heath said

"I'll go" Justin said sitting down

"Okay I'll be right back" said Heath as he went into the bathroom

Justin just sat there in a phase staring at the floor in front of him just thinking about everything. He was in such deep thought he didn't even hear Heath had come out from his shower. Heath looked at Justin and stood beside him which still didn't bring him out of his state and he gave him a confused look.

"Justin?" Heath asked reaching to him and he shook him

"Huh? Oh..." Justin said snapping out of his thoughts

"You alright man? You were a million miles away" Heath said

"Yeah, I'm fine" Justin said

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah I'm good. You ready?" asked Justin

"Yeah" Heath said grabbing his keys

"Wonder if it will start now, been two weeks since its been driven" he said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood a little

They both went outside and to Heaths car and got inside and Heath started it up

"I guess it does" Heath laughed

Justin smiled and Heath put the car in gear and pulled out of his driveway then began driving toward the hospital

"I hope she is feeling better" Heath said

"Me too, poor thing. She's gone through alot. She has alot to deal with now losing a baby and all. Not to mention she seems to have taken more beatings from Wade than any of us ever had" Justin said

"Yeah she put up with alot during the time that fucking bastard had us. Now I just need to figure out how to get him away from her...I'm worried she wont ever be the same again" Heath said

"She is going to need alot of help after this" Justin agreed

"Its sad. The more I think about it...I just...I could already tell a change in her the last time I saw her before they left" He said

"What do you mean?" Justin asked

"She just didn't seem like the same Madison as before. I know she was scared and everything but there was something about her that just wasn't the same" said Heath

"She lost her child that she didn't even know she was pregnant with" Justin pointed out

"That could be it" he nodded

Heath pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked his car and they both got out and went inside and straight up to her room. Wade looked over at Heath and Justin and then looked at Madison and touched her arm waking her up and she looked at him and he pointed to Heath and Justin. She slowly moved her head to look at him and she reached to him. Heath smiled and walked to her and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"You feeling better?" he whispered in her ear

"No" she whispered back

He knew that she was crying he could tell by the way she whispered sounded like she was. And he rubbed her back slowly.

"Has he hurt you?" he asked in a whisper and she shook her head no

Heath looked at Wade who was giving him an angry look. Then let her go slowly and looked at her and rubbed her stomach slowly.

"I want to go home" she said lightly

"I know babe, you will soon. They got to get you better first, get you stronger and your infection cleared up before they send you home" he said sitting down on the bed with her

Justin took a seat next to Wade and looked at them.

"I feel so bad" she said with a frown

"Have they given you anything today?" he asked rubbing her arm

"Yes but I don't want pain medicines. Wade kept me so doped up on random pain medications and sleeping pills I just don't want anymore" she said

"I'm right here, you don't have to talk about me as if I wasn't here" Wade said

"I told you to leave too" she said looking at him

Wade sighed and looked to the side

"Why don't you do as she asked Wade? She clearly don't want to see you, just go" Heath said rubbing her stomach

Wade stared at Heath as if he was about to kill him.

"Well?" asked Heath

"I love this girl, I want to be there for her" Wade said

"She don't love you...so why not just go?" he asked

"She loves me. I saw that she did. We even made love, she screamed out my name when she came. She smiled, she loves me too I know it" Wade said

"I don't love you" she said looking at him

"Yes you do, I saw it in your eyes. I saw you were falling for me" he said

"I wasn't" she said

"Maddie" he whispered

Justin and Heath looked at Wade confused. This was a side of him neither of them knew or ever seen before. Not even while they were at work. This was a totally different side from when he had them locked away for nearly two weeks while he was torturing them.

"Just leave" she said turning to lay toward Heath and put her back to Wade

Wade sighed and sat back in his seat. Heath brushed her hair back and kissed her on the forehead

"Geez. Babe you're burning up" he said rubbing her face lightly

Wade looked at her and sat back up again.

"Want me to go find your doctor?" he asked

"I just want to sleep" she said

"Okay" he said then laid back and put his arm around her and she moved and laid her head on his shoulder

Wade shook his head and put his head down. Heath rubbed her head and held her close till she had fallen to sleep. After a while Heath looked at Wade.

"Why don't you just leave? She's made it clear that she doesn't want you here" he said

"I love her, I want to be here for her"

"She doesn't love you" Heath said

"Yes she does" Wade said

"I was here all night last night with her. Where were you?" he asked

"I wanted to but I knew you wouldn't let me stay here" Heath said

"You're a grown man Slater, I couldn't stop you. I'm not your father" he said

"Thank God for that, you would be a horrible father" Heath said

"I was going to be a father!" Wade said

"Yeah and you killed that baby. You are a horrible person and a horrible father" Heath said

Wade clenched his fists and stood up walking to the other side of the bed grabbing him from the bed throwing him onto the floor and punched him then began choking him. Wade nearly pulled Madison off into the floor when he pulled Heath off but Justin grabbed her before she fell but the quick movements caused her pain. Justin ran to Wade and tried to pull him from Heath but he wouldn't let him go.

"Stop" she begged

When Wade wouldn't let go she pushed the nurses button frantically to get some help. A nurse rushed into the room and walked back out to get help.

"Security!" she called out

Wade heard the nurse and stood up and turned to Madison

"You will regret that" he said

Security entered the room and separated Wade and Heath and took them out of the room. Justin looked at Madison and she put her hands over her face in fear and pain. He shook his head and walked out of the room to see what was going to happen with Heath and Wade to give her time with the doctor who was in the room checking her vitals and trying to calm her from her pain.


	29. Chapter 29

The doctor walked into the room where they had Heath and Wade questioning them.

"Look it was all a misunderstanding. Things were brought up we both did not agree on that is all. It wont happen again" Wade said

"I would hope it wouldn't. Miss Leighton is fighting for her life right now trying to fight off this infection. This isn't some joke this is serious. The last thing she needs is people fighting over her or fighting in her room causing her stress it just makes things worse for her. What she needs is her friends to be there for her and help her through this because there is a possibility she wont be able to fight it. We're very concerned her body might start to shut down if she cant fight it, the infection seems to be trying to spread, its already attacking other parts of her body" the doctor said

"What do you mean?" asked Heath

"I mean she may give up fighting if she doesn't have a strong group of supporters behind her to help her through this. She's got a high fever right now so I am concerned for her and wont feel she's making progress till that fever breaks. A 103 degree temperature is not a good thing. It wasn't that high this morning, it was 100.1 so since earlier this morning she's gotten sicker" the doctor said

"God" whispered Heath as he placed his hands over his face

"Look it wont happen can we please just go be with her again?" begged Wade

Heath rolled his eyes and looked at Justin who shook his head.

"If you guys don't get along I will be forced to throw the both of you out of this hospital and not allow you to return till Miss Leighton is stronger" the doctor said

"Fine, it wont happen again I can assure you that" Wade said

"I think you should make him leave" Heath said

"Or he should make _you _leave" Wade said

"I can make you both leave" the doctor said

"I was the father of her child. I should be with her" Wade said

Heath scoffed and shook his head

"No more fighting both of you, if I allow you both back in, she needs support, not you two fighting remember that. She is not strong enough to deal with it" the doctor said

"Fine" Wade said

The doctor shook his head and left the room and Wade, Justin and Heath left and returned to Madisons room who was finally resting. Wade sat down in the chair once again beside her. Heath sighed and shook his head and took a seat with Justin on the couch and waited for Madison to wake again. It took her a while but she finally was able to wake up and she opened her eyes and saw Wade only.

"God" she whispered

Wade looked at her and Heath and Justin sat up to see her

"You caused him to get kicked out? Arrested?" she asked not seeing Heath and Justin

"No he's right there" Wade said moving and pointing at him

"okay...cause if anyone belongs in jail" she stopped and closed her eyes

"Maddie?" Wade asked thinking she was dieing or something

"Its you" she whispered then opened her eyes and looked at him

Wade sat back in his chair and looked down then back at her

"Yeah and we aren't going to make me go to jail now are we?" Wade asked looking at her serious

"Maybe" she said

Wade looked at her and his blood began to boil

"You wont ever get the chance to tell anyone" Wade said

She looked at him and then rolled her eyes. Wade realized what he had said and felt bad for it.

"No, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I love you I wont hurt you" he said

"You already did" she reminded him

"I know. I know I did and I'm sorry for that" he said moving his body closer to her and rubbed her stomach

"That hurts" she whined

"Sorry" Wade said moving his hand off

"I don't feel good" she whined moving to her side

"I know babe" he said rubbing her arm

"Stop touching me" she said

Wade sighed and stood up and walked into the bathroom again and grabbed a cold washcloth and walked back out and laid one on her forehead then walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a towel a put cold water onto it and returned back to her and began rubbing her arms with it and neck.

"Stop" she begged

"Its too cold" she whispered

"You're burning up with a fever. You need cooled down a little" he said

"I'm freezing" she cried

Wade stopped and put the towel back in the bathroom and walked back out again and sat down. Heath stood up and walked to the side of the bed and crawled in behind her and put his arms around her and held her close to his body and she moved herself back into him and closed her eyes and began to cry.

"I know babe" he said rubbing her arm

Heath was so worried about her, especially now that the doctor said the infection seemed to be spreading and she seemed to be getting worse as the day went on.

"Should have let him kill me" she whispered

"What?" Heath asked as Wade looked at her

"Should have let him kill me" she said again this time saying it more louder

"Who?" he asked

"Wade" she whispered

"No" Heath said

"I don't...I didn't want to kill you" Wade said

"Feels like...feels like I am dying" she whispered

"You're not going to die babe" Heath said reaching to her stomach and rubbed and she whimpered

"that hurts" she said

"I'm sorry baby" he said moving up to her upper stomach

"Is that better?" he asked

"Yes" she whispered

Heath shook his head and laid his face into her hair and rubbed her upper stomach till he was finally able to get her to relax and fall asleep. Wade looked over at Heath and Madison and Heath looked at Wade and gave him an angry look.

"Don't look at me like that" Wade said

"I'll look at you however I want" he said

"Guys. Stop, remember what the doctor said" said Justin trying to remind them

"Get out of her bed. She don't need you" Wade said

"She's cold and she don't need _YOU_" Heath said

"I shouldn't have let you go" Wade said

"You made a promise to Maddie. I am surprised you actually kept your promise to her or actually followed through with anything" Heath said

"Fuck you" Wade said

"No thanks I'm not gay" Heath said

"You sure? You were the one who couldn't get off on her" Wade said

"Like I told you already you were hurting her how could I get off on her crying in pain. I'm not like you asshole I don't get off on hurting other people. You claim you love her so much and yet you repeatedly raped and beat her. You are a coward, not a man at all. Men do NOT beat women" he said

Wade clenched his fists tightly and stared at Heath.

"Whats wrong Wade? Cat got your tongue? You know I'm right don't you?" he asked

"You are wrong!" Wade said

"No I'm not. I'm right" Heath said

Wade stood up and Justin grabbed him

"No Wade don't" Justin said

Wade turned to Justin and shoved him back hard pushing him down onto the ground and he turned back to Heath.

"Stop!" Madison cried out from being woke up from the movements the guys were making

"I told you both to stop!" The doctor said walking into the room

Wade stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the doctor standing there.

"Both of you out. I warned you both not to fight or I would be forced to make you both leave. She doesn't need that, you both need to leave" the doctor said

"No don't make Heath leave" she whined

"I have no choice Madison we cant allow this around you, the stress its causing you isn't good" the doctor said

"I cant leave. I love her too much to leave her alone" Wade said

"I cant allow you to stay until you both fix whatever issue you have toward each other" the doctor said

"Now leave before I call security" the doctor said

Justin and Heath left an opposite direction from Wade and left. Heath took Justin to his house and wanted to return to the hospital but he decided to make a quick stop at his house to grab a sweater for her since she was saying she was cold. He walked into his room and got into his closet and pulled out a sweater and left once again to head to the hospital. Once he got there he went straight to her room.

"Maddie" he whispered sitting down in the chair beside her

It took her a while but she finally managed to open her eyes and looked at him and smiled

"Hey" he smiled brushing her hair aside

"I probably cant be here very long before they throw me out but I wanted to bring you a sweater and see you" he said

"I'm glad you came back. I expected it to be Wade" she said

"I'm sure he will. But I wanted to say that I plan on getting him arrested as soon as you are stronger and out of the hospital" he said

"No don't" she said

"Why not? He needs to be in jail for all this" he said

"I know but don't he will find a way to get out of it but I also think he'll manage to still hurt you or me somehow even if he is in jail. He's got people working for him he had man come that night we left" she said

Heath sighed and rubbed his head

"I have to do something" he said

"Don't make him go to jail" she whined

"You're confused baby. When you feel better you'll realize what you are saying" Heath said rubbing her head

"No. He will just be more angry when he got out of jail" she said

"No he'd be in jail for murder of an unborn child" Heath pointed out

"Just don't" she begged

"Maddie are you falling in love with him?" he asked


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I honestly meant to update this yesterday but I didn't have time to do it, I barely had time to update the other story its was probably edited pretty crappy lol. Anyway, I am here with another update. Thanks to those who reviewed, you are the ones who keep be writing this cause honestly I've thought about quitting but because you all enjoy it so much I keep writing. So seriously, thank you :D.**

* * *

><p>Madison took a moment to respond but she shook her head no in the meantime.<p>

"Of course not!" she said closing her eyes as she winced in pain and then slowly opened her eyes again

"I love _you_" she whispered

"Why did you pause?" he asked

She whimpered and moved her leg slowly and moved onto her back.

"I shook my head no..hurts" she said closing her eyes

"Yeah. I know I'm sorry babe" he said rubbing her arm

"I don't think...I'm going to live through this...so when I die you can do what you want" she said and Heath tried to say something but she stopped him

"You're not go-"

"But until then.." she swallowed hard and closed her eyes

"Maddie?" he whispered rubbing her upper stomach

"But until then don't do anything I don't want him hurting me again" she said

"I wont let him hurt you" he said

"You said that before and he did" she said

"I know...God I really failed you" he said putting his head down

"No...I didn't mean it like that" she whispered

"Its okay" he said

"No its not. You didn't fail me. You did the best you could and honestly if you didn't try to stop him I am pretty sure he would have done something worse to me" she said

"No its not..._because_ I fought back and tried to stop him was the reason he would beat on you" he said

"Please just don't blame yourself" She said reaching to him slowly and rubbed his hair

"Jealous" she smiled

"Of what?" he asked

"Your hair" she smiled

"Why? Your hair is beautiful" he said

"But yours is so much better than mine" she said with a smile

Heath smiled and rubbed her arm and leaned down and kissed her. After a moment he pulled away and looked at her and smiled.

"Stay with me tonight?" she whispered

"They'll probably kick me out" Heath said

"I'll tell them I want you here" she said

Heath nodded his head and slowly moved into the bed with her and put his arms around her

"I'm surprised Wade let you go" she said

"I know. Its got me worried he's up to something" he said

"Like what?" she asked

"I'm not sure..I wish I did but that is why I think I should go to the police now" he said

"He'll kill us" she said

"He wont"

"Yes he will. He's an evil man" she said

"Yeah I didn't know he ever was before. Its like something snapped in him or something" Heath said

She tensed up and whined from the pain

"You okay?" he asked rubbing her stomach

"God it hurts so much" she whined

"You should rest babe. Resting will help your fever" he said

"I feel like I'm going to die and its going to be Wades fault" she said as she began to cry

"You're not going to die. We're not going to let you that is why you are here so they can give you all the medicines to help you fight it off" he said rubbing her head till she fell asleep

* * *

><p>Heath woke up the next morning and opened his eyes to find Wade sitting in the chair beside her bed and he looked over at him as if he was very angry. Heath rolled his eyes and moved his arm from being underneath her slowly and raised up and realized his shirt was soaked where she was laying on him and he looked at her and notice she was sweating pretty badly and his mood changed quickly from anger to concern and worry.<p>

"Maddie?" Heath asked touching her arm and shaking her lightly but she didn't respond to him

"Oh my God" he whispered moving from the bed quick and ran out the door to find her doctor

"Madison?" Wade whispered reaching to her and rubbed her head

"Wake up baby" he whispered again

The doctor walked into the room with Heath and he began checking her over slowly and shined a light into her eyes but couldn't get her to react to it.

"She was in alot of pain last night. She woke up and cried alot through the night" Heath said

"Her blood pressure is low but her pulse is high. That is a dangerous combination, we need to get her pulse down and her blood pressure higher. I am going to take her for some tests but I am pretty sure the infection has spread. I kind of expected it to get worse before it got better however I'm concerned with how fast its spreading. I am going to run tests and check" he said as he prepared her to go for testing

"I don't think the two of you should be in here together" the doctor said

"I'll go to the waiting room" Heath said

She moaned lightly and began to mumble but neither of them could make out what she was trying to say.

"Madison?" the doctor asked feeling her pulse as she continued to mumble

"Are you trying to say you're feeling pain?" the doctor asked

They all kept trying to make out what she was saying but she was mumbling so much and speaking so lightly that they weren't able to make out a single word she was trying to say.

"Maddie?" Wade asked touching her arm

The second she heard and felt Wade touch her she cried out more and moved her arm and legs lightly but not enough to make herself move from Wade or move at all really.

"Maybe you should leave something about you being here seems to be upsetting her. Until she gets stronger maybe you should wait about being in here" the doctor suggested

"But-"

"Just go. She clearly doesn't want you here" Heath said

"How about you both just leave? I believe I told you both to leave yesterday" the doctor said

"I don't want to leave. I was the father of her baby" said Wade

"That you killed!" Heath said

Wade shot him a look

"What?" the doctor asked

"Nothing. Fine I'll go. But I am coming back later and I'm leaving my number with the nurses and when you find out anything about her I want to be called" Heath said leaving

"Are you the reason why she lost her child?" he asked

"I did cause her stress when I was on the road and she wanted me home, our relationship is stressful with me being on the road alot but I am not the reason she lost her baby. She's been training to wrestle" said Wade

"Okay. But I still think you should leave till she is stronger. We got your number too so we'll call you when we get her stabilized" the doctor said

"Okay" Wade said standing up and leaving and saw that Heath was gone too

Wade got into this car and began driving toward Heaths house. Wade was very angry about Heaths outburst that he had to take care of him in some way. Once he pulled up to Heaths house he saw his car sitting in his driveway so he knew he was in fact home and he got out and walked to the door and turned the doorknob realizing that it was unlocked and he looked around and walked inside. Surprised that Heath wasn't in his living room when he walked in. Wade closed the door and walked further inside and looked around trying to find him and found him in his bedroom packing a bag.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Wade

Heath turned around quick and looked at him

"None of your business" he said

"You stay the hell away from Maddie, she is mine do you understand me?" he asked

"_YOU_ stay away from her" Heath said

"You should have kept your damn mouth shut, if you send me to jail you will never ever see Madison ever again!" Wade snapped

"You cant do anything just leave her alone she doesn't love you, she doesn't want you or need you. Just leave" Heath said

"She will come to love me in time" Wade said

"She hates you Wade! When will you see that? You beat her, raped her and killed her baby!" Heath shouted

"YOU WILL NOT GET A CHANCE TO SAY ANYTHING OR SAVE MADDIE!" Wade shouted before he attacked Heath tackling him to the floor

Heath fought back punching and kicking Wade and had a pretty good upper hand on him for a while but Wade used his size and strength to over power the smaller man and grabbed his head and repeatedly slammed the back of his head into the wall hard enough to nearly break a hole into his wall until he was unconscious. Wade stood up and looked at him and ran outside to his car and got into the trunk grabbing chains and locks and ran back inside and drug Heaths lifeless body to his bed and picked him up throwing him into it and placed cuffs onto his writs and chained him to the metal bars of his own bed making sure he couldn't break away then chained his legs to the bed.

"You will not say a word to anyone" Wade said

He grabbed some duct tape and tore a piece off and placed it over his mouth and to insure that the tape would not come off he wrapped a gag around his mouth to hold the tape on and tied it in the back of his head.

"I'll deal with you later tonight when its dark and everyone should be asleep and there is less of a chance of anyone seeing me drag your worthless body out to the car. She is _MINE_" he said kicking Heath in the leg before turning around and leaving his room closing the door and left his house after he locked his front door so no one would be able to go inside and find him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am not sure I liked that direction I just took. Do you guys? I mean something in the back of your minds should have sensed it was about to come again or something was about to happen but still lol. Wade is an evil bastard lol.** **Let me know what you think.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Sorry there hasn't been an update for a few days! I finally have one to update though :D. You all seemed to like the evil twisted Wade turn again so I will continue on with my plan :D**

* * *

><p>Heath slowly began to wake up from the sound of his phone ringing. He moved his head around slowly hearing only distant sounds that became closer and closer with each passing second till they became much louder and clearer and he realized he was awake and he opened his eyes and tried to move from the bed but felt his arm get pulled by something and he looked seeing his wrists were cuffed to his bed and his legs were chained to the bed as well. He tugged his wrists hard hoping he could break free somehow and tired jerking his legs to free himself but had no luck. His phone finally stopped ringing and he stopped and breathed heavy and realized that his mouth was taped and gagged. His head was hurting so bad he almost felt sick to his stomach.<p>

"Oh God Maddie" he said to himself fearing the worst for her

He had noticed that it seemed to have gotten a little darker since he could no longer see sunlight from the blinds of his room window. He sighed to himself and shook his head and knew he was in his own house in his own bedroom but had no idea where the hell Wade had went.

Justin had arrived at Heaths house after an afternoon out with a friend and was at the front door to see if Heath was going to the hospital he knew he had to have been there since his truck was sitting in the driveway and he began knocking. Heath had been laying in his bed for what seemed like hours but it was only nearly two hours and he heard the knock at his front door. Heath looked at his bedroom door and thought if he could scream loud enough maybe whoever was at the door would hear him and could help him.

"MMMM! MMMM!" Heath screamed "Help" but it came out muffled as loud screaming moans

Justin knocked again louder and waited at the door but did not hear anything and looked around in his yard. Heath continued to try to scream as loud as he could. Justin knocked once again

"Heath!" Justin said knocking again

Justin waited for a moment then closed his screen door and turned around seeing Wade pull up to the front of his house and stopped and he just stood there watching as he got out and walked toward the porch.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked

"I don't think that is any of your business Gabriel" said Wade

"It is...you shouldn't be here. Heath said he wouldn't say anything just leave him alone now" said Justin

"Don't tell me what to do pretty boy" Wade said stepping up onto the porch and stood in front of him and looked down at him

Justin took a couple steps back and looked at him.

"Why are you here?" Justin asked again

"Because, I got some business to take care of" Wade smiled

"Like what?" Justin asked

"Just stuff. Why don't you go home Jus" Wade said with a smirk

"Heath isn't home he must have went for a walk or run or something" said Justin who was getting bad vibes from him

"If that is what you think then maybe you should just leave then" said Wade

"I don't feel comfortable leaving with you here" said Justin

"Hmm...then maybe we should both wait inside hmm?" Wade said pulling out Heaths car keys and walked to the door

"Where did you get his keys?" Justin asked

"You ask _way_ too many questions Gabes" he said unlocking his door and opening it up

Justin could now hear Heaths muffled screams and he walked toward the door but Wade shoved him back lightly.

"Go home Gabriel" said Wade

"What are you doing?" asked Justin

"Heath decided to open his mouth, so he lost his privilege of being a free man" Wade said

"How could you? He wasn't going to say anything he is just worried about Maddie" said Justin

"No. He wouldn't stay away from her, I got to make sure he stays away from her so she can recover safely. He had a choice he refused to take my advice, he must be punished for it" Wade said

"Don't" Justin begged

"Do I sense you falling for him? Got a little crush on him?" asked Wade with an evil smirk

Justin put his head down and didn't want to answer his question

"Maybe you should join him, he is going to need someone since Maddie isn't with him. He's going to get very lonely" Wade said

Justin shook his head no

"I think you should. Come on" Wade said grabbing the back of his neck

"Ow" Justin said putting his hand on his arm as he pulled him inside the house and closed the door

Wade tightened his grip on the back of Justins neck

"Please stop" Justin begged

"Does it hurt?" he asked

"Yes" he said squinting in pain

"You are way too weak" Wade said pushing him a little and letting him go

"I...am not...weak" Justin said through his teeth

"Come on beautiful" Wade said grabbing Justin by the arm and pulling him into Heaths room

"Heath" Justin whispered

"Mmm" Heath moaned giving Wade a dirty look

"You know...Maddie is not doing very well. Its a shame you wont be there for her. But I will" Wade smirked

Heath tried to scream profanities at him but since his mouth was taped up he couldn't say anything.

"Such anger Slater" he smirked and looked at Justin "Don't you think he's got an anger problem?" he asked

"You're talking shit about the women he loves of course he's angry" said Justin

Wade gave Justin an angry look and grabbed him throwing him onto the bed ontop of Heath.

"Oh look, you like him so much you crawl all over him like the whore you are" Wade said

"Shut up Wade" Justin said moving off him and turning to him

"Don't tell me to shut up _GAY_be" Wade said with a smirk

Justin put his head down and looked at Heath and shook his head.

"I think you two should fuck" Wade said

Heath sighed and rolled his eyes and looked away.

"No" said Justin

"Don't tell me no Justin" Wade said walking to him

"No Wade! We are not having sex again just because you want us to. Leave him alone!" said Justin as he shoved Wade away

Wade shot him a look and grabbed him throwing him onto the floor.

"It wasn't a request Gabriel, it was a demand" he said stalking toward him

He moved himself backward away from Wade as he continued to stalk him.

"Whats wrong Justin? You liked when I touched and fucked you before" Wade said

"I thought you saw me as something more" Justin said as he stopped in the corner

"You think I don't? You're my favorite diva" Wade smirked

"I am not a diva!" said Justin

Wade leaned down and pulled the smaller man to his feet and looked down at him.

"You're _my_ little diva" Wade smiled

Justin looked at him giving him an angry look.

"Don't look at me like that" said Wade

Justin sighed and turned his head away from Wade and he leaned down and began kissing him on his neck

"Mmm" moaned Justin as he closed his eyes

"MMM!" Heath cried out trying to snap Justin out of his trance that Wade just put him in

Justin opened his eyes and looked at Heath and was about to push him away but Wade slid his hand down began kneading his cock through his jeans.

"Oh God" Justin breathed

Wade kept rubbing on him till he was hard and Justin began to whimper from the pain his jeans were starting to cause him and Justin grabbed onto his shirt and pulled on it.

"Wade" he begged

"Want me to stop?" Wade asked

"I want my pants off" he breathed

Wade looked at Heath who was looking away

"I think he needs in on this" Wade said

"No" Justin whispered breathlessly

Wade grabbed Justin and made him walk to the bed and shoved him to lay next to him and walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed Heaths jeans

"MMMM!" Heath cried out as he began to move his body trying to get him to stop

"Stop it Wade" Justin said

"No he disobeyed me if he was a good boy and stayed away from Maddie he wouldn't be in this mess right now"

Wade said finally getting his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped then pulled them down

"Suck him off" Wade demanded

"No" Justin said

Wade got on his knees and grabbed Justins head then grabbed Heaths cock and pushed Justins face to it.

"SUCK!" Wade demanded

Justin bit his lips together and shook his head no. Wade grabbed the back of his hair and pulled making him cry out and he moved his face pack to Heaths cock and got it into his mouth and pushed his face up and down on his cock.

"MMM!" Heath cried out not from pleasure but from pain

Justin adjusted his mouth so he wouldn't bite him and shoved Wade away from him and he stopped and looked at Heath.

"Don't stop!" Wade demanded

Justin sighed and took him back into his mouth and began sucking once again. Heath closed his eyes and pretended it was Maddie again. Pretending it was Madison was the only way he could get through this without feeling so strange about it all. After a couple moments Heath let his body take over

"Mmm" moaned Heath

"Stop" Wade said

Justin pulled away from his hardening cock and looked away fearing Heath was looking at him with shame. Wade undid the chains from his legs and threw them aside and unlocked only one of his cuffs from his wrist. Heath sat up and tried to pull his gag off but Wade slapped his arm away

"Leave it!" he said

Heath gave him an angry look

"Actually I got a better idea" Wade said moving to the other side and unlocking his other cuff from the bed but left it attached to his wrist and cuffed the other end to Justin wrist

"Heath, you are fucking Justin this time" Wade said

Heath shook his head no then Wade slapped him hard across the face

"YOU WILL!" Wade shouted

Wade undid Justins jeans and pulled them down and off him and threw them onto the floor.

"On your knees Gabriel" Wade demanded

Justin looked at Heath and Wade shoved him onto his stomach and licked his fingers slicking them up the best he could and put one inside of him.

"Mmm more" Justin moaned

"Want all three?" Wade asked

"Please?" Justin begged

"Very well" Wade said putting three fingers in him

"Oh God!" Justin moaned

Wade began to scissor his fingers and work them in and out prepping him then pulled from Justin making him whine in protest. He forced Heath to lay on his stomach and slicked up his other fingers and slid one inside Heath as he tried pulling away

"Shouldn't do that" Wade said putting three fingers into him

"MMM!" Heath cried out and squeezed Justins hand while clenching the sheets

"You got a tight ass" Wade moaned

"You're hurting him!" Justin said

"So?"

"Just do it to me" Justin said

"He needs prepping" Wade said

"Not if he is fucking me" Justin said

Wade pulled his fingers from him and looked at Justin.

"On your knees both of you" He demanded

Heath stayed where he was

"I said on your knees Slater!" Wade said grabbing him and forcing him to be on his knees

"You fuck him" Wade demanded Justin

"I need some lube" Justin said

"Use your spit" Wade said

"That is not enough for him" Justin said

Wade stood up and went into his bathroom and looked. Justin pulled Heath up from the bed and pulled his pants up and grabbed his own pants and ran out with him. Wade heard them running and followed them to the door. When Justin got it opened Wade reached over them and slammed it shut.

"How dare you!" Wade said looking at Justin

Wade slapped him hard across the face which was something he didn't do to Justin at all during the time he had him. The force from the slap sent Justin to the floor pulling Heath down ontop of him.

"Sluts" Wade said

He then began kicking and beating on both Justin and Heath but of course Heath was getting the main force of the blows Wade was delivering.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to write this anymore, I had every intention on NOT writing it anymore. But thanks to _xSayWhaat_ on here, she talked me into writing again lol. So I wrote up two chapters and going to see how it does, it stopped getting reviews so I am going to add these and see where it goes and if it does well again then I MIGHT write more.**

* * *

><p>Wade beat them but to the point of knocking Heath out again but just enough to weaken him. Wade drug his body back into his bedroom and chained him back to the bed and handcuffed Justin to the bed as well.<p>

"Why you doing this again?" asked Justin

"I need him out of the way" said Wade

"He's not doing anything" Justin said

"He nearly let it slip to the doctor I was the one who caused her miscarriage" said Wade

"You were!" said Heath

Wade slapped him hard across the face

"I KNOW THAT!" he shouted

Heath rolled his eyes and looked away from him.

"You know we never did finish" said Wade as he stood up and walked back into the bathroom grabbing a thing of Vaseline and returning and threw it into Justin's lap

"There is your lube" he said

"No" said Justin

"Don't tell me no. Don't ever tell me no Justin" said Wade as he adjusted the chains and pulled Heaths pants off and moved him onto his stomach

"Stop! I am not gay just stop doing this to me" he begged

Wade sighed and grabbed the duct tape and placed some over his lips once again so he couldn't speak. It was clear Justin or Heath pulled off the tape when they tried to escape.

"Get the fuck on your knees you slut" Wade said grabbing his hips and pulling them up

Heath didn't move until Wade shoved two of his fingers into his ass causing him to squirm and try to move from him because of the pain. Heath screamed through the tape and Wade pulled his fingers back. Now that Heath was on his knees he had better access Wade stroked his own cock for a moment making it hard and shoved himself into Heath.

"MMM! MMM!" Heath tried to scream as loud as he could as tried to get away from him as the pain was unbearable

Justin as pretty big in size but Wade must have been bigger or he just didn't lube himself before he forced his way into Heaths entrance. Heaths screams turned into pleading cries as Wade began to fuck him viciously. Heath began to feel something running down his thighs and knew it had to be blood with the amount of pain he was feeling

"WADE STOP! PLEASE" Justin begged

Wade pulled his cock out of Heaths ass and looked at Justin

"You want in on this?" he asked

"No just stop" begged Justin

"Fine" Wade said as he began to put his cock back into Heath

"NO! Okay I will" said Justin as he opened up the Vaseline and rubbed it on his cock own cock and began stroking himself building a rhythm till he got himself hard

"I'm sorry" whispered Justin as she slowly made he way into Heath

Heath cried out in pain and Justin reached in front of Heath and began stroking his softened member trying to bring him some sort of pleasure before he fucked him. Heath breathed in pain till he started to moan in pleasure. Wade unlocked Justin's cuff and he adjusted himself and began to fuck him which made him cry out in pain once again till he found his spot and his cries turned into moans again.

"Uh God" moaned Justin

"Tight huh?" asked Wade as he lubed up his own cock and got behind Justin

"What are you doing?" Justin asked

"Just relax" Wade whispered into Justin's ear

The sound of Wade whispering and feeling of his breath against his ear made him moan and his cock harden even more if that was even possible. Wade adjusted himself and slowly slid himself into Justin

"Ah!" cried Justin who stilled for a moment and let himself adjust to Wade

"Wade" he moaned in a whisper

"Fuck him" whispered Wade against his ear once again the began moving in him

"OH GOD WADE!" Justin cried out as he began to work with him building up a rhythm as he again focused on stroking off Heath

"MMM" moaned Heath as he reached down and took over stroking himself

"Oh geez Justin you got tight again" moaned Wade

Justin slowly moved his hand to the bed and leaned over a little so it was easier for Wade. Wade picked up the pace which drove Justin crazy and he began picking up his pace to Heath.

"OH HEATH!...WADE! MMM" Justin moaned

Heath was so caught up in the feeling his own hand was bringing to him and the feeling he was getting from Justin he forgotten what was actually happening. It was like he was taken away into another world or something.

"MMM!" moaned Heath who was trying to scream curse words but his mouth was taped up

"WADE! PLEASE! FUCK HARDER!" Justin begged

Wade obligated and picked up his pace as all three men began screaming wildly. Wade knew Heath was nearing his release as he could tell he was screaming curse words.

"I'm gonna cum!" Justin shouted hoping that Wade would stop so he could pull out not wanting to release himself into Heaths ass

"Wade please" he whispered

Wade didn't listen he kept his pace. Justin tried to stop himself and reached down and squeezed the base of his cock to block him from cumming.

"Wade" he again begged this time more desperately almost sounding as if he was about to cry

Again Wade ignored his pleads. Justin began to feel pain, he wanted to cum so bad but couldn't because he didn't want to do that to his best friend, fucking him was bad enough.

"WADE!" Justin shouted

"CUM BABY!" Wade demanded

"No" he whispered

"Its the only way!" Wade said

"NO PLEASE!" he begged again

Heath reached his orgasm and came all over the bed underneath him. Wade reached to Justin's arm and pulled it from him and held his arms back so he couldn't grab himself again and moments later he released himself into him. Moments later Wade pulled from Justin and stroked himself till he came all over Justin's back and ass.

"Let me clean you up princess" said Wade as he stood up leaving for the bathroom

Justin sniffed and Heath knew he might have been crying or something and Wade walked out and wiped up his cum from Justin's back and ass and Justin slowly pulled himself out of Heath and saw all the blood on his thighs and ass. Heath slowly laid down and moaned and cried out every movement he made. Justin frowned knowing he was in pain. Heath felt disgusted laying in his own cum not to mention he had cum in his ass and blood as well. Heath kept his head away from them and closed his eyes and just wanted them both gone out of the room.

"Well that was nice boys" said Wade and he cuffed Justin back to the bed and adjusted the chains so Heath at least couldn't find a way to escape

"goodnight boys" said Wade pulling up his pants and leaving to the guest room

"I'm sorry Heath" whispered Justin as he rubbed his back lightly

When Heath didn't answer him or even look at him his heart broke, he knew for sure he had ruined their friendship now and he moved to his side with his back to Heath and put his face into his pillow and began sobbing lightly. Heath opened his eyes and heard him even though Justin was trying to not make it obvious he was crying, Heath knew, he could hear his sobs every once in a while and he frowned knowing he hurt his best friends feelings.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Wade woke up and took a shower then left some chips and waters next to Heaths nightstand and left for the hospital. When he got there and walked into her room his heart sank at the scene he saw. Madison looked worse off than she did when he left her the night before. Her lips were blue and she looked nearly lifeless. He sat down and stared at her then slowly took her hand.<p>

"Maddie?" he whispered

He slowly reached to her face and rubbed her cheek slowly.

"Baby?" he whispered again

He frowned and slowly moved into the bed with her and put his arms around her and held her close. A few hours later the doctor came in and began checking her stats and looked at Wade.

"She's not good. She may not make it, she's in alot of pain we have kept her pretty sedated through the night but we haven't given her anything in a while. She just wont wake back up now. I believe her body is about to give out on her. We've done and are doing all we could do but this is entirely up to her if or not she wants to fight from here on out" said the doctor

Wade felt himself starting to tear up

"Nothing? There is nothing at all you can do?" he asked

The doctor shook his head no

"I'm sorry, she's giving up" he said

Wade put his face in the crook of her neck and began crying lightly, the doctor frowned and walked out of the room leaving them alone.

"I'm so sorry baby" he said rubbing her heart

Then he moved his head and kissed her heart then her cheek then her lips.

"I am so sorry I did this to you. So sorry I caused this" he whispered

Wade stayed in the bed with her all through the afternoon and eventually fell asleep. He was awaken later in the night from a light movement from her and he woke up and looked at her and saw she was still asleep. He glanced over at the clock and saw that visiting hours were nearly over and that he was going to have to leave soon and he moved slowly from the bed and sat down on the chair. Madison whined lightly in protest from the loss of heat she started to feel.

"Maddie?" he asked thinking she was awake

Minutes later she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"mmm" she moaned lightly

"I know baby. You hurt, want me to get the doctor to give you something?" he asked

"T-" she tried to speak but pain would just take over her and she whined lightly and scrunched her face in pain and began to cry

"I'm sorry baby" he whispered and rubbed her head lightly

When she began to cry harder and started gasping from trying to breath and cry at the same he couldn't help himself but break down too he began to cry and slowly moved into the bed with her and held her close to him. She moved her head into his chest and sobbed and he rubbed her back slowly.

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"I...love you" she forced out

"I love you too" he whispered as he placed a kiss onto her head

"make...it...go...away" she begged barely getting the words out

"I cant" he whispered

She whimpered and cradled her face into his chest and cried.

"Maddie, baby I am so sorry" he said

Wade wanted to do something for her, anything. He wanted to ease her pain and end her suffering so bad but he didn't know how to do it. He held her and cried with her till she finally fell back to sleep. Wade thought hard about everything while she was asleep.

"Attention patient visitors, visiting hours are now over. Thank you" said an announcement over the intercoms

Wade looked at Maddie and frowned and wiped the tears from his eyes and slowly stood up and stared at her.

"I love you Madison" he whispered looking around the room seeing no cameras

He went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and walked back out and placed it over her eyes. He switched off the monitors and began to cry lightly as he placed his fingers closing off her nose and put his other hand over her mouth. After a moment she squirmed lightly but not much and moved her hand up to his arm trying to push it away but was too weak to do it and he began to cry a little harder she slapped at his arm once and left her hand on his arm holding it. Moments later her grip began to be less tight until it fell onto her chest. Wade grabbed the towel placing it onto the table and switched on the monitors and left the room as they were going off. Doctors and nurses began to flood the room. Wade wasn't going to stick around, he walked into the elevators and down to the main floors. No one even seemed to have noticed he was leaving as they were going to the room. He knew he had killed her all he wanted was to end her suffering. She was practically begging him to make it stop that was the only way he could make it stop since the doctors said there was nothing more they could do for her.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: The last chapter did so much better so I am adding the other chapter now. Thanks for the reviews you guys! :)**

* * *

><p>Wade drove slowly back to Heaths house and took much longer to get there than he did any other time. When he finally got there he practically drug himself out of his car and to the door. He unlocked the door and slowly walked inside locking it when he closed it behind him. Making his way to Heaths room felt like it took forever. He slowly opened the door and looked at the both of them in the bed. Heath and Justin looked at him then at each other noticing he seemed very different than the last time they saw him. He was emotionless and very pale and he was dragging his feet as he approached them. Wade leaned down and began unlocking the chains and unlocked their cuffs and freed them. He turned to leave the room but dropped to his knees in the middle of the floor and began sobbing hard. Justin and Heath sat up slowly, Heath still in alot of pain as he cringed sitting up. He later stood up from the bed tearing up as he did and slowly put a shirt on since he had his pants on before they were just pulled down but he had since pulled them up after Wade left. Justin walked over to Wade slowly and got on his knees in front of him and stared at him. Wade never looked up at him all he did was sat there in front of him on his knees sobbing.<p>

"Wade" Justin whispered putting his hand on his shoulder

"What happened?" Justin asked

"Is it Madison? What happened?" asked Heath

Wade slowly put his hands over his face and continued to cry

"Wade?" Justin questioned

"M-" Wade tried to speak but got choked on his tears

"Shh" Justin said wrapping his arms around him

"Why are you consoling him after all he did to you?" asked Heath

"Because...something obviously happened for him to be upset like _this_...Something big" Justin pointed out

Heath shook his head and rolled his eyes feeling no sympathy at all for him. Wade cried on Justin's shoulder for a while before he finally forced himself to speak.

"Madison's dead" he choked out as he began to cry hard once again

"What?" Justin asked

"WHAT?" Heath shouted in shock

"There" Wade said trying to speak again

Justin held him still and listened

"Was nothing" he said taking another moment

"else they could do!" he finally got out

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Heath shouted as he too began to cry

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" he said going to them and ripping him from Justin's arm

"YOU FUCKING KILLED HER YOU STUPID FUCK! JUST LIKE YOU KILLED HER BABY!" he shouted as he began punching him in the face

Wade surprisingly didn't fight back as Heath beat him, kicked him and even threw things at him. Justin pulled him back and shoved him in the corner of his wall.

"Stop" Justin begged

"HE KILLED HER!" Heath sobbingly shouted

"I know but please stop. She wouldn't want you in jail" Justin said

"HE NEEDS TO GO TO JAIL!" Heath shouted then slowly slid down the wall onto the floor and put his hands over his face and sobbed loudly.

Wade curled up on the floor and was crying hard still himself. Justin looked at both of them and didn't know what to do. He had to be the adult right now and try to keep the peace between them both until they figured out what to do. Justin forced the sobbing Wade to stand up and helped him into the living room and began to clean up his bloody lip and wounds that Heath had just caused him.

"You're a good friend Angel" Wade said

"You haven't called me that in a while" said Justin

"You're my angel" whispered Wade as he ran his hand through his hair

Justin cracked a smile and put his head down. Wade leaned in and began kissing him and Justin reciprocated the kiss. After a moment Justin pulled away.

"You need some rest" said Justin as he stood up and pulled the bigger man to stand up and led him into the guest room and laid him down throwing the blankets over him and went back into the room with Heath

"You alright?" asked Justin

Heath had thrown all the blankets and sheets off the bed and into a pile on the floor and was just laying across the bed now too sore to sit on it.

"What do you think? I just lost the girl I've been in love with for years. I loved her and I never told her till now. After she had gone through all that she had went through. I should have told her before!" he said putting his face into the bed

"Here, let me make your bed" said Justin as he walked closer

"Stay away from me Justin" Said Heath as he stood up

"I...I don't want to ever see you again" Heath said looking at him

Justin felt his heart fall into his stomach, he felt like he was going to be sick. What he knew all along was starting to happen. Heath hated him now for having sex with him.

"I'm sorry please don't push me away" begged Justin

"Just leave" said Heath

Justin felt the tears beginning to build up in his eyes and he left the room and laid down on the couch.

* * *

><p>Justin laid there for hours not being able to sleep he was already missing his best friend even though he was in his house on his couch even. Justin was confused now more than ever, he loved Heath and now realized he loved him more than just a friend, but he also loved Wade. But Wade was just using him, Heath on the other hand wasn't gay, then again neither was Wade or so he thought. He was so confused. Justin glanced at the clock realizing it was nearly 3AM. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Justin heard a door close and looked up to see Heath walking into the kitchen.<p>

Heath flipped the light on and began going through his cabinets. Justin laid as still as he could not wanting Heath to know he was still there. But that didn't work, Heath glanced into the living room seeing Justin laying on his couch. Heath sat a box he had in his hand down and walked into the living room and sat down table across from the couch where Justin was laying. Justin looked at him and could tell he had been crying and by the looks of it he had been crying hard for hours. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen and his face was red not to mention there were still tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

"She's really gone" Heath whispered

"I'm so sorry man" Justin said softly

Heath sighed and put his head down.

"I should have tried harder to protect her" Heath said

"Don't do that. Do NOT do that. Don't go blaming yourself" said Justin

Heath began to cry again still having his head down. Justin reached over slowly and rubbed his knee since it was closest to him and looked up at the ceiling. Heath looked up at Justin who was looking away from him as he was rubbing his leg and licked his bottom lip.

"Forgive me Father" he whispered

"What?" asked Justin as he looked over at him

Heath moved forward and put his knee between Justin's leg and left the other leg on the floor and leaned down and began kissing the older man.

"Mmm" Justin moaned against his lips

After a couple moments the kiss began to grow more intense till Heath pulled away

"Sorry" he whispered

"Don't be" said Justin

"I'm so confused. I just don't know what to do without Madison" he said as he began to cry again

"Its okay" said Justin as he raised up slowly

Heath stood up so Justin could do whatever he was going to do and he stood up and pulled Heath into his bedroom and laid him down. Clearly he was too upset and tired to realize what he was doing, it was almost like he was so upset, he was drunk. He was slurring his speech, stumbling around and acting like he was drunk but Justin never saw him leave his room so there was no way he could have been drinking.

"You need to get some sleep. You had a rough night and you are clearly very tired" said Justin

Justin pulled the blankets over him and turned to leave but was surprised when Heath began begging him not to leave.

"Please don't leave" begged Heath

"What?" Justin questioned as he slowly turned around to look at him

"Please, please don't leave. I don't want to be alone" Heath again begged

"I'll just be in here" said Justin pointing to the door

"No. Please stay with me" he begged patting the bed beside him

Justin shook his head in confusion and slowly walked to that side of the bed and laid down with him and looked at him. Heath slowly moved over to him and put his arm around him and laid his head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Justin was even more confused than ever and slowly put his arm around him and cuddled close to him. Justin thought for a while and came to the conclusion that Heath was probably just too upset and had been crying all night to even realize what was going on right now. He probably just needed some comfort and who better than his best friend. But he had told him earlier in the night he never wanted to see him again. Justin was way too confused and had no idea what was going on with his feelings.


	34. Chapter 34

Justin laid awake for hours listening to Heath cry out Madison's name and sob in his sleep not to mention he was really restless but once Justin started rubbing his back it would calm him for a while. Finally he was able to get himself to fall asleep but almost instantly after he had fallen asleep he began dreaming of Wade. When he had him held hostage.

**_*Dream*_**

Justin had pulled up to Wades house since he had called him to come over and hang out. This was days after Justin had told him that he was Bisexual. Wade told him he didn't mind he was bi and it wouldn't change their friendship at all. Wade always saw Justin as like his little brother, he was his best friend who just happened to be alot smaller than him and Justin knew this its why he confided in him to begin with. Justin knocked on his door and Wade opened up the door and let him inside.

"I'm glad you came" he said

"Me too" said Justin as he sat down on the couch

"So you want to watch the movie?"

"Yeah" said Justin

"Alright" said Wade as he put the DVD in the player

The two sat and watched the movie for a while before Wade excused himself to use the bathroom but what he was really doing was getting a cloth full of chloroform ready. Moments later he returned to Justin and sat beside him, the cloth hidden. Wade waited for a moment before he finally put the cloth over Justin's face who tried to fight back and screamed at Wade to stop. It took him a few moments before he stopped and was out. Wade picked him up over his shoulder carrying him like he was about to give him the Wasteland and carried him into the basement and locked him to a wall with a collar type chains and laid him down on the bed. After he finished he sat down and stroked his hair lightly and waited for him to wake up again.

It took him around 15 minutes to finally wake up again and he moaned and moved lightly and finally opened his eyes and scrunched his face in pain.

"What happened?" he asked as he began to cough

Wade grabbed a bottle of water and opened it and poured it into a glass and stood up pulling the smaller man to sit up and gave him the glass and he began to drink it.

"My head hurts" he whispered and began to notice a chain on his chest and he grabbed it and followed it to the wall then looked back at Wade again

"What the hell is going on?" he asked

"I don't know. I just...I know I'm not gay, or bi or anything. But for some reason I've always had an attraction to you. You're my beautiful Angel" he smiled

"Okay?" Justin questioned

"I don't know...maybe I am curious? I don't know" he said

"So you chained me up?" he asked

Wade shrugged lightly and shook his head

"I don't know what to do" he said

"You know I'd stay with you, answer any question you had, anything for you. You don't have to do this" he said

"I'm afraid" whispered Wade

"Of what?" asked Justin

"You will tell someone" he said

"Why would I tell anyone? You're just curious" he said

"Does it mean I am gay? I've just never met a woman yet that I've had any attraction to. I haven't had sex in a few years I just...I need it I guess" he said shaking his head

"So you want it from me?" asked Justin

"I don't know" said Wade putting his head down

"Truth is...I've had a crush on you too for the longest time. I just knew you weren't gay or anything" he said

Wade sighed and put his head down and looked really sad

"Its okay Wade" Justin smiled and rubbed his arm

"I don't think it is. What am I doing? I'm tying you up, who does that?" he asked

"Actually. Its a turn on to me, its kind of hot...like rough sex" Justin smiled

Wade smiled and put his head back down

"What does it feel like?" he asked

"Sex?" he asked

"With another man" Wade corrected him

"Well...like normal sex, it hurts for a while. You just got to prep really well and use lots of lube before entering" said Justin

Wade nodded his head lightly

"You wanting to do it or something?" he asked

"I...um...I want...to...um" Wade stumbled out

"Its okay, relax. If you want I'll put some fingers in and if you like it we'll go from there if not you can fuck me if you want" he said

Wade nodded his head and got into the drawer by his bed and grabbed a bottle of lube

"Damn baby, you're prepared!" Justin gushed grabbing the lube and realized what he had said

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" said Justin

"No its okay, go ahead and call me what you want" he smiled

Wade leaned over and began kissing Justin who was quick to kiss him back and before they both knew it the kiss was so deep and so passionate they were even exploring each others mouths with their tongues. Justin wanting to make it a little easier for Wade reached down and began groping his length through his jeans, he could already feel he was starting to get a hard on anyway. Wade began to grind his hips into Justin's hand and he leg go and pulled his hips down to his cock and let Wade grind into him making him harder than he already was.

"Mmm" Justin moaned against Wades lips

Wade pulled from his lips and began kissing on Justin neck and listened to his moans.

"Wade please" he begged

"What do you want Angel?" he whispered

Wades tone was soft and sweet and it nearly sent Justin over the edge right then but he held back.

"Please fuck me" he begged

Wade raised up and unbuttoned and unzipped Justin jeans and slowly pulled them off and threw them onto the floor. Justin quickly raised up and grabbed Wades jeans and was quick to undo the belt, unbutton and unzip them.

"Damn Angel" he breathed

"I need it" whispered Justin

Justin pulled his shirt off as did Wade and instructed him to get on his knees. Wade did as he was asked and braced himself. Justin poured the lube onto his fingers and looked at him

"Just relax, try stroking yourself so you wont think so much of pain" Justin said

"Okay" whispered Wade as he began stroking slowly

Justin slowly slid one finger inside and saw some discomfort from Wade but not too much and he began to slowly work his way in and out. After a few moments he slowly slid a second finger in and Wade whined lightly.

"Relax" Justin whispered while rubbing his hip with his free handfinger tips

Justin began to scissor slowly and work his way in and out of him. It got to the point where Wade couldn't do it anymore and let go of his cock and whined and Justin slowly pulled his fingers out and saw he was bleeding but only lightly.

"Sorry...it takes getting used to you might have to work with the fingers for a while before you let anyone in" Justin advised

Wade slowly nodded his head and Justin used his clean hand and wiped the tears from Wades eyes.

"Sorry Angel" he whispered

"Don't be" said Justin

"I can fuck you if you want me to" said Wade

"Only if you are comfortable with it" Justin said

Wade grabbed the lube and opened it up and poured some into his hand and began coating himself as Justin moved to his knees. Wade slowly slid a finger into him not seeing a single ounce of discomfort and he slowly slid a second finger in still not seeing much discomfort and he slowly slid a third one in earning a light moan and he began to scissor and work his way in and out like he felt Justin doing.

"Good?" asked Wade

"So good!" moaned Justin

"Please get in me" he begged

Wade positioned himself behind Justin and slowly slid himself all the way into Justin causing him to cry out in pain.

"I"m sorry!" Wade said pulling himself out slowly

"Its okay" whispered Justin

"I hurt you" he frowned

"Its okay baby. You're just huge I'm not used to someone so big being in me" he looked back winking at Wade

Wade smiled and slowly slid his way into Justin again inching himself slowly allowing Justin to adjust to him.

"You gotta find my spot, just keep adjusting yourself till I tell you when" he whispered cringing in pain as Wade inched himself deeper into him

"If you want me to stop I will" he said

"No please I want you to fuck me" said Justin

Wade slowly began to pump himself into Justin moving around till he finally hit a spot that made Justin cry out in pleasure

"OH GOD! RIGHT THERE!" Justin screamed

Wade adjusted himself and worked himself into Justin. He was obviously still very much hitting the spot dead on every time cause everytime he slammed into Justin he'd moan after a moment Justin began to move himself back into Wade building up a rhythm to his moments and began to stroke himself.

"WADE! UH! SO GOOD!" he shouted

"ANGEL!" Wade cried out

"YOU FEEL AMAZING!" Wade added

Moments later Justin reached his orgasm and came all over the blankets beneath him and Wade began to feel him clenching between him which brought Wade closer to his release so he picked up his pace and began to viciously slam into him

"Mmm" moaned Justin enjoying the feeling still

"GEEZ! UH ANGEL!" Wade cried out as he pulled himself out of Justin and released all over Justin's bottom and thighs

Justin let out a sigh loving the way the warm fluid spraying onto him felt. Justin collapsed into his own cum and Wade laid down next to him sweaty and exhausted.

"Best I ever had" Justin whispered

Wade smiled and looked at him

"Shower?" he asked

"I need it" said Justin

Wade smiled and got up from the bed and he began to hear the sounds of a phone ringing.

**_*end dream*_**

The sound of the phone was Heaths home phone ringing and it slowly brought him from his sleep state and he opened his eyes and realized it was the phone and he looked at Heath seeing he was still asleep.

"Heath?" Justin said lightly as he shook him

"Hmm?" Heath said moving lightly and hearing his phone

"Your phone is ringing" whispered Justin

Heath opened his eyes and sighed and slowly got up from the bed and walked out into the living room and picked up his phone.

"Hello?" said a groggy Heath

"Hi, is this Heath Miller?" said a lady on the other end of the phone

"Yes" Heath said

"I am Patricia, Madison Leighton's nurse you had left us your phone number to let you know of her condition" said the nurse

"Yeah" he said said tearing up and couldn't really focus on what the nurse was saying to him him

"Wait...can you repeat that again?" Heath questioned as Justin walked out of the room rubbing his eyes

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay! We finally got a little insight as to when Justin had Wade, there will be some more later on this as well :D.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>"We had a scare with Madison last night. She flat lined but they were able to get her back, they worked with her for hours last night getting her stabilized and when she finally did they put a breathing tube down her throat to help her breathe, she is breathing on her own but not very well so the machine is helping to make up for the lack of missing oxygen she isn't getting but needing. She still wont wake up but they've since given her more pain medications and antibiotics and other medications to help her. The infection is actually in her lungs now, its spread and its harder for her to breathe with the infection and having broken ribs as well" she said<p>

"Sh-...she's okay though?" he questioned nearly falling to his knees but he sat down on a chair instead

"We wont know until she wakes up or if she wakes up but she is obviously trying to fight it" she said

"Okay" he whispered

"Okay thanks, I'll be there soon" said Heath

"Okay we'll see you then" she said

"Bye" said Heath as he ended their call and nearly broke down in tears

"She's alive" said Heath

"What?" asked Justin

"She's alive. She flat lined but they got her back" said Heath as he smiled at the thought of how tough and how much of a true fighter she is

Heaths happiness slowly faded to anger however when he started to think about Wade. He was the one who told them she was dead, how would he have known unless he did something to her to cause her to die?

"Fucking Wade!" Heath said standing up and looking out the window seeing Wades Bentley still in front of his house and he turned to Justin

"Where is he?" he asked

Justin pointed toward the guest room and Heath walked into the room finding Wade still asleep and he kicked him in the leg waking him up and he looked at him. Justin had followed behind Heath and stood in the doorway.

"YOU FUCKING FUCK! YOU SAID SHE WAS DEAD! YOU TOLD ME LAST NIGHT SHE WAS DEAD! SHE IS STILL ALIVE YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT DID YOU DO? HUH? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER YOU SON OF A BITCH?" Heath shouted and again kicked him but this time in the side

"HOW DOES IT FEEL MOTHER FUCKER?" He screamed

"ITS HURTS HUH? THAT IS WHAT YOU WERE FUCKING DOING TO MADISON! YOU BROKE HER RIBS AND YOU KILLED HER BABY! YOU FUCKING MURDERER! YOU KILL HER TOO I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL PUT YOU AWAY FOR LIFE!" Heath shouted as he stormed past Justin and went into his room and threw on some clothes and grabbed his keys and left in his truck to the hospital

Heath broke a few speed limits to get to the hospital and it didn't take him long at all to get there. Once he did he went straight to her room, when he walked inside he was surprised to see Madison's mother sitting in the chair beside her bed. Madison looked so fragile laying lifeless in the bed, the only movement he saw was her chest moving up and down as she breathed. Her body was pale as well as her face and her eyes were so dark underneath he could tell she was sick. As sick as it felt to him he was thankful she wasn't able to wake up from this because he knew if she did, she would just feel alot of pain and would be suffering more than she already is.

"Oh hi Heath" said her mother

"Hi, has she been awake at all?" he asked

"No, she's been like this since I got here. I wanted to get here sooner but I couldn't afford a plane ticket here, I finally gave in and got a loan so I could fly here to be with her. They kept calling me updating me on her condition but the second they called me and told me she was worse and that they lost her once already I knew I had to get here somehow. I cant stay long though I have to get back to work and I only have enough money to stay at a hotel for the night" she said

"No, you stay here with her as long as you can I will pay for your room" said Heath

"No I cant do that" she said

"no please, I insist. Your daughter needs you here, I had no idea you were having trouble getting here. Had I known I would have booked you a flight and got you here the second she was brought in" he said

"I had no idea she was here for two days then they finally called me and told me she was here. I...I had no idea she was pregnant" she said

"Yeah...neither of us did" said Heath

"Was...the baby yours? I mean I know you two seemed so close and she's only spoken of you as someone she loves deeply" he asked

Heath thought for a moment and didn't want to tell her the truth because that really wasn't his place to do it.

"Yeah" he said nodding his head

"I'm so sorry" she said

"Its hard" he said sitting down in the chair beside her

"I know. I had no idea I was going to be a grandmother" she said looking at Madison

"Yeah. She didn't know she was pregnant till it was too late" said Heath

"I had no idea she was even training to wrestle. Is there anything else I don't know about?" she asked looking at Heath

"I don't know" said Heath

Heath looked at Madison and so did her mother who was holding her hand.

* * *

><p>Wade got up from the bed and looked at Justin with sadness upon his face.<p>

"Tell me you didn't try to kill her" Justin said

"I...I only wanted to end her suffering. She was in so much pain when she woke up last night, she was begging me to make it stop. You should have heard her Justin, the pain in her voice. I couldn't let her suffer like that anymore" he said tears in his eyes

"That wasn't right Wade. You could go to jail for attempted murder if she remembers you did that" he said

"She wont know. She was asleep when I did it" he said

"Still! That wasn't right!" said Justin

"I know that!" said Wade

"you weren't there...you didn't hear her cries. You didn't see her pain. She was so sick she begged me to take the pain away but I couldn't do anything. She's dying anyway she's too sick now" said Wade

"Whos fault is that?" he asked

"MINE! STOP REMINDING ME!" said Wade as he stood up and stormed out of the room and out to his Bentley grabbing his phone seeing he had a missed call and a voicemail. Wade called his voicemail and began to listen to the message.

"Hi, this is Patricia, Madison Leighton's nurse calling to let you know that Madison flat lined last night but was able to pull through and they got her stabilize. They've inserted a breathing tube to help her breathe and they're doing what they can to keep her alive but she is fighting hard so we see you every day here so I am sure we will see you later today but I wanted to call and let you know"

The voicemail ended and he hung up his phone and began driving toward the hospital. Justin grabbed his keys and walked out of the house locking the door behind him and got into his car starting it up. He just sat there in Heaths driveway staring at his steering wheel thinking about what happened last night replaying every single thing that happened from the sex, to Heath telling him he never wanted to see him again, to them sleeping together in the bed right down to the phone call Heath got about Madison being alive. He was really glad she was still alive he was just really confused about everything now.

Wade arrived at the hospital and walked into Madison's room as Heath and her mom looked at him.

"Oh. Hello Mrs. Leighton" said Wade

"You must be Wade, I've heard so much about you" she said

"You have?" he asked shocked

"Yeah. She's spoken about you a few times but its nothing compared to how much she talks about Heath" she smiled looking over at Heath

Wade rolled his eyes and walked further into the room

"She always said you were all good men. She spoke of Justin too. I am so glad she found you guys the way she talks about you makes me feel better about letting her live here alone. She left home the day she turned 21 wanting to be in a band and I know she has her band members but I am glad she has other friends especially ones like you who can protect her from bad things that could happen. I worry about her less now knowing you are often around for her" she smiled

Heath smiled and Wade nodded his head

"Of course, Madison is like a little sister to us" Wade said with a smile

Heath shook his head knowing he failed at protecting her from Wade. Had he known the truth before hand that Wade was as sick as he has been he would have tried protecting her better.

"Did anyone tell you how she ended up here?" asked Wade

"Yeah the doctor said she had been training to wrestle and had a miscarriage and now has a bad infection from it all. I had no idea she was pregnant or even training to wrestle" she said

"Yeah the pregnancy and miscarriage was a big surprise to us all" said Wade

"Poor Heath, losing his child" she said looking over him

Heath shook his head lightly as Wade looked up at Heath as well.

"Yeah...poor Heath" said Wade as he glared at him

Heath looked at Wade and saw the look he was giving him and put his head down. It was killing him that he couldn't tell her the truth that the baby was Wades and Wade had raped her. It was killing him even more that he couldn't tell anyone that he held them hostage and beat and raped them both.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I am going to skip ahead in this chapter a bit but I dont think anyone would mind :D**

* * *

><p>Madison began to moan and whine lightly and they all looked at her<p>

"Madison?" asked her mother as she rubbed her arm

She began to moan a little more and tears began to fall from her eyes

"I'm going to get her doctor she must be in pain" said Heath as he stood up and left the room

"Maddie" Wade said lightly as he rubbed her cheek lightly

She whimpered and tried to speak but the tube was preventing her from doing so

"Shh Maddie, can you hear me honey? Its mom. Can you open your eyes?" she asked

Heath walked into the room with her doctor and Wade moved out of the way as the doctor began to check her over slowly.

"Madison?" he questioned looking into her eyes

"We need to get her relaxed I dont think she is waking up but I do think she is in pain. We're going to probably hook her up to a morphine drip to keep her pain down. I'll be back I am going to give her something to relax her" said the doctor as he left the room only to return moments later and injected medication into her IV.

After a couple minutes she finally went quiet and relaxed her body. The doctor left the room and her mom began to tear up fearing for her daughters life. Heath put his arms around her and held her as they watched Madison sleep.

Heath had paid for her mom to stay for two days in her hotel room but she had to leave to go back, she said her goodbye to Madison and caught her flight home. The plus side of her leaving was that Madison was slowly getting stronger and was given a better chance of survival which eased her mind about leaving her daughter behind. She knew she was in good hands and Heath promised her he would stay with her as often as he was allowed. Heath finally returned to work saying nothing of the incident with Wade. He lied to all his co-workers saying he was sick and they all bought it because Heath had lost some weight during his leave of absence. Everyone assumed he was sick with the flu or something.

* * *

><p>As promised as soon as Heath returned home he was by Madison's side but so was Wade, Justin even decided to join on this particular day. Heath and Justin had barely spoken to each other since the night they had the threesome. They both tired to talk to each other but would become so uncomfortable they just stopped the conversation from happening any further and talked about other things but even then trying to friends was uncomfortable for them which was killing them both. It was getting late into the evening and Wade was falling asleep in the chair. Justin was sitting on the couch away from all three of them playing with his phone. Heath was just staring at the TV which wasn't even on as he held her hand but something caught his attention. Madison began to slowly tighten her grip of his hand. He looked at her wondering if he was imagining things since he was praying for some sort of sign or movement from her. It wasn't till she moved her leg lightly that he knew the feeling was real.<p>

"Madison?" Heath questioned moving his chair to face her

Wade and Justin looked up at Madison and Justin stood up turning his phone off and stood next to Heath. It took her some time but her eyes slowly fluttered open and Heath couldn't help but tear up a little.

"Madison! Thank God you're back!" Heath said rubbing her head slowly

Madison tried to say something but the tube in her throat prevented her from doing so.

"Shh dont try to talk right now...you got a breathing tube down your throat" said Heath

"I'll get her doctor" said Justin

"Thanks" said Heath

Justin walked out of the room to find her doctor and returned with him pretty quickly and the doctor checked her vitals.

"How you feeling?" asked the doctor

She slowly shook her head no

"You still feeling bad?" he asked

She slowly shook her head yes.

"You are probably going to be really sore for a while and not going to feel 100% either but the infection is clearing up. Its a slow process but its staring to show signs of improvement" said the doctor

"Do you know where you are?" he asked

She slowly nodded her head

"Do you know who this is?" he asked pointing to Heath

She looked at him and smiled lightly and reached to him grabbing his hand and shook her head yes

"Do you know who this is?" he asked pointing to Wade

She looked at the doctor and slowly moved her head to the side seeing Wade was sitting there and she began to cry and it wasn't long before her cries turned into hard sobs.

"Okay can I ask you all to leave? I am going to take the tube out so she wont hurt herself" said the doctor

"Yeah" said Heath as he stood up

Wade frowned and slowly stood up and left the room with Justin and Heath.

"You idiot, she is terrified of you" said Heath

Wade shook his head and pretended to ignore Heath.

"You should leave before you cause her more problems" said Heath

"No. I love her, she loves me. She told me the other night she loved me before she slipped away" he said

"You're delusional Wade" said Heath as he walked away from him

The doctor was with her for 15 minutes before he walked out

"She cannot speak yet, her throat is sore I am going to have a nurse bring her in some ice chips and a notepad and pen so she can write if she needs to say anything. She has let me know she is in pain but I explained to her when she feels pain all she had to do is press the morphine button. She is clearly a little confused but coming out from having a really high fever and being asleep for 3 and a half days would cause alot of confusion it should slowly come back to her but its very important that she remain as calm as she can so dont say anything that could work her up such as the fact she lost her child" he said

"Okay, can we see her?" Heath asked

"Of course" said the doctor before leaving

Heath walked into the room and walked to Madison and gave her a long tight hug but not too tight that it would hurt her and she kissed him on the side of the head.

"God I love you" he whispered into her ear

She patted his back as if she was saying she loved him back and he slowly pulled back kissing her on the forehead and Justin leaned in and gave her a hug.

"Good to have you back" he said then pulling away and looking at her

She smiled at them and looked over seeing Wade walking into the room then she slowly laid her head back and looked at the ceiling. The nurse brought in her ice chips and notepad and sat them beside her and she took her ice chips and began eating them slowly as the nurse left.

"Um your mom was here" said Heath

She quickly looked at him and shook her head and looked as if she was getting upset

"She stayed for a few days" he said

She grabbed the notepad and began writing and as soon as she finished she handed it to him and he began to read it.

**"How? She has no money that is why I came out here so I could get money to help her"** it read

"She took out a loan" he said

She began to grow more upset and she began to cough slowly

"Shh. Its okay I took care of her for you. I paid for her hotel room and I gave her the money to pay her loan off" he said smiling

She grabbed the notepad and began writing once again and handed it back to him

**"You didn't have to do that :(. I'll pay you back as soon as I can" **she wrote

"You will not. I dont mind, it wasn't that much money. I wanted to, she needed to be here, you needed your mom and she was worried sick about you. Her being here I think honestly helped you. Its okay really, please relax. It was not a problem. I was glad to do it, I got the chance to get to know her and learn stuff about you" he smiled

She looked at him and smiled and grabbed the notepad writing once again then gave it to him.

**"Thank you**" she said

"You're welcome" he smiled

She looked at her ice chips and began eating on them once again and she looked at the corner of her eye at Wade because she felt someone was looking at her and he was and she turned her head to look at him and he smiled lightly and she grabbed her notepad and wrote once again and gave it to him

**"Leave!"** she wrote

"No. Madison, you told me you loved me. You meant it I could tell" he said

She shook her head no

"You did"

She shook her head no and pulled her arm up and pointed to the door.

"She-" was all Heath could get out before she began whining and moved around slowly which only made her cry out more

"Whats wrong babe?" asked Heath as he stood up

"P-p-p-p..hu-h" she tried speaking but it made her cough each time

"Shh, shh, shh" he said sitting on the bed with her

She reached to his shirt and pulled him to her and she began to cry into his shoulder

"I know babe" he said rubbing her head lightly

Justin frowned feeling so bad for her. She moved to her side slowly and calmed down a little and stopped gripping his shirt so tight

"Better?" asked Heath as he looked her and she shook her head yes

Heath looked around for a pillow and before he could see them Wade was grabbing them from a table and placed one behind her back and Heath slowly moved her so she was resting on the pillow.

"Still good?" he asked as she nodded

Wade placed the other pillow in front her her and she wrapped her arms around it slowly and curled up into a ball. Wade and Heath sat down as did Justin.

"Thought she told you to leave?" asked Heath

"not leaving" said Wade

"Don't start you two. You upset her you're going to wish you hadn't, you just seen what happens when she gets upset. It hurts her." Justin said

Heath shook his head and looked at Madison who was slowly falling to sleep obviously from the pain medication kicking in. Wade and Heath avoided speaking to each other and Madison just slept the rest of the time visiting hours were present. When the time came neither of them wanted to wake her so Heath wrote a note letting her know he would be back the next day.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: I hate this chapter but its sort of a filler for now. I want to apologize ahead of time if its boring to you. I will do my best to make up for it in the next chapter! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Wade returned really early in the morning and was in her room as soon as 6AM came around he sat down and looked at her noticing she had tears in her eyes and they would fall every once in a while. Wade assumed she was in pain so he stood back up and found her morphine button and pressed it 3 times and sat back down and just stared at the floor. 20 minutes had passed since he forced morphine into her veins and she began to whine and sob lightly and he looked at her thinking she was awake but she wasn't. He moved his chair and reached to her stomach and began rubbing slowly with little pressure. It want long before she stopped and relaxed her body. It was like Wade had a special touch that took her pain away or could calm her down.<p>

Another 20 minutes passed and she slowly woke up and saw Wade and whined then reached to her morphine button and grabbed it.

"No!" Wade said raising his voice and moved quickly grabbing her arm pulling it from the button

"No" he said in a lighter tone as he looked at her seeing her cowering in fear with her other hand covering her face

What she was doing broke his heart. He loved her and he made her so afraid of him that she cowers in fear, flinches when he goes near her and whines when he is around. Wade slowly moved away from her and she moved her hand off her face and began to cry

"I'm sorry" he whispered

"Please leave" she begged

Wade could tell her throat was still hurting because her voice was light and raspy.

"I cant Maddie. I want to be here for you" he said

She reached to her morphine again but Wade grabbed her hand.

"Maddie, I already gave you some. I came in earlier and you had tears falling down your face so I pushed it for you already" he said

"It hurts" she said

"I know it does baby but you cant take anymore" he said

"Don't call me baby" she said aggravated

"You told me you loved me" he said

"I did not" he said

"Yes you did, before you got really bad. You woke up and it was the first thing you said to me then you started begging me to make your pain go away" he said

"I would never tell you, I loved you. You're a monster" she said

"No. Maddie I am not a monster. I hurt you, I did things I shouldn't have but I swear to you I'll never do those things again. I can be the man you want me to be, the man you need me to be" he said

"Just leave Wade" she said tears in her eyes

"I told you. I cant. You may not see it but I love you and you mean alot to me" he said

"I mean nothing to you. If I did, you wouldn't have raped me or beat me" she said

Wade put his head down and frowned

"I'm cold" she whined

"You're sweating" he said as he pulled the blankets up and covered her up more and she began to cry.

"This is all your fault. You did this to me. If you would have listened to me when I told you something was wrong before I probably wouldn't be hurting so much. Wait...yes I would because you would be beating on me some more. I hate you Wade. I hate you so much" she said as she began to cough

Wade grabbed her cup and filled it with water and lifted her up causing her to cry out

"Sorry" he whispered putting the cup near her mouth

She didn't want to accept any help or anything from Wade but she was needing some water so she took it. After a moment she stopped drinking and he said her back down slowly.

I just want to die" she whispered

Wade frowned and began to think about when he tried killing her and tears filled up in his eyes. Heath stood outside the room listening in when he heart Wades voice.

"If you dont leave I will call for the nurse and doctor and have them throw you out" she said

"Madison please? I just want you to love me like I love you. I am trying to show you that I can be the carrying loving boyfriend you can love" he said

"You are not my boyfriend!" she said as she grew agitated

"Maddie" he whispered

"Just go" she whispered

"Yeah. Go" said Heath as he walked into the room

"Why dont _you _go?" asked Wade

"She wants me here, she dont want you here. She told you to leave...Now Go" said Heath

"Did you tell her about your threesome?" he asked

Heath looked at him shocked and angry at the same time. Madison looked at him confused.

"Leave" said Heath

"Yeah, he let Justin fuck him again and I got Justin and we had our own little threesome. Heath was enjoying it, should have heard the way he was screaming and moaning. He liked it both times when Justin fucked him" said Wade

"Stop" said Heath

"Didn't you?" he asked

"I said stop" said Heath

"Take that as a yes" said Wade

"That only happened because you tied me up again and you forced us to. I couldn't move how the hell did you expect me to fight back? And you taped my mouth shut so while I was screaming for you to stop you were listening to me" he said

Wade shrugged

"You did it again?" she asked looking at Wade

"For us baby, I needed us to be alone" said Wade

"Oh God" she said through her pain

"I told you to leave and stop calling me baby" she said

Wade put his head down and shook his head

"I'm sorry Madison I didn't mean to upset you. Heath have a seat and join us, it'd be a pleasure having you here" he said pointing to the chair

Heath and Madison looked at Wade confused.

"Oh!" Madison said putting her hand on her stomach

"Whats wrong?" asked Heath

"I'm gonna be sick"

Wade grabbed a bucket that was left in the room in case she was sick and put it in front of her and she immediately threw up and it only made her symptoms worsen and she looked at Wade breathing shallow

"What...have...you...done...to me?" she asked

"Maddie, whats wrong babe?" Heath asked

"So tired" she whispered

Heath grabbed her nurse call button and pressed it and rubbed her head and seconds later a nurse walked in and looked at her.

"What c-" the nurse said stopping herself as she saw her

"Madison how many times did you press your morphine button?" she asked

"none" she coughed

"I need you both to wait outside I am going to go grab her doctor" said the nurse as she left

"I'll be outside Maddie" said Heath kissing her on the forehead realizing her skin was cold and sweaty

"Hang in there" he said leaving the room with Wade

"What did you do to her?" asked Heath looking at Wade his anger rising quickly

Wade walked away from him and into a waiting room as the doctor went into the room with the nurse. Heath didn't move from where he was wanting to know the second they found anything out on Madison's condition. Justin walked in the hallway with flowers and looked up seeing Heath standing there.

"What happened?" he asked

"I dont know. I just got here, Wade was already here and she started getting sick and started having trouble breathing. God, when I kissed her head she was cold and sweaty. I think Wade did something to her again. I need to find out how to keep him away from her" said Heath

"Where is he?" asked Justin

"He took off that way" said Heath pointing down the hallway

The doctor remained with Madison for nearly 20 minutes till he finally came out and looked at him.

"She should be fine, we took her morphine off she may have accidentally hit it or something but I think she had too much of it in her system but I have given her something to help push it out of her system. She should start feeling better in a few hours we hope. However we cant give her anymore pain medication till we are certain its out of her system. So the rest of the day she is going to be off pain medication. Don't be surprised if she takes a turn for the worst again. She's trying to fight but there is only so much fight a person can fight with before they just give up. She's already shown signs of giving up before. The infection is clearing up sure but its not out of her body enough to ease the pain. Her immune system has been attacked and weakened so badly that we expect anything to happen at anytime with her." the doctor said

"But...you said she was doing better" he said

"She _is..._its just up to her at this point. She's not out of the woods yet by any means she wont be till that infection clears up and her pain lessens. Let me put it this way, the infection has been attacking her uterus, her stomach, her lungs, her kidneys and its weakened her heart. I am guessing her pain is like to feel alot like like she has a 500 pound weight laying on her chest blocking her airways and as if she was hit by a large truck that reversed and hit her some more" he said

That explanation nearly sent Heath to the floor but both the doctor and Justin caught him. Heath had no idea the severity of the infection was that bad. After they helped Heath stand up they went back inside the with her. Wade finally came in a while later and sat away from them on the couch just thinking to himself never once saying a single word to any of them. Justin and Heath sat with Madison who fought to stay awake with the help and entertainment of Heath and Justin. She was also able to fight off the morphine overdose.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Finally got another update! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Madison was in the hospital for nearly three weeks till she was finally well enough to be sent home to rest having to continue taking various prescription medications and pain medications still as she was still trying to fight off the remaining infection. Heath and Justin had finally talked and fixed their friendship the best they could so it was less awkward. In fact they both had picked up Madison from the hospital. Heath insisted that she move in with him for a while till she was finally well enough to be left alone. After stopping at her house and packing her some clothes and various things she might need in the truck they went back to Heaths. Madison was still very weak and Justin grabbed her bags as Heath helped her into the house and helped her lay on the couch.<p>

"I'll move your stuff in, if you need me I'll just be out there" he said pointing out the window

"Okay" she whispered

Heath looked at her concerned before turning and leaving outside to start bringing in her things. She hadn't been talking much since the morphine incident and even before that since Wade tortured her and held them hostage. Heath knew that was only the beginning of things to come, Madison wasn't the same person she was before. She is really quiet and keeps to herself most of the time. Sure that could be because she doesn't feel well but Heath knew she wasn't the same.

"You alright?" Justin asked grabbing a box from his truck

"Yeah, just worried about Maddie" Heath replied

"Yeah, I know. Poor thing has alot of healing to do. Might have to talk her into talking to someone...like a therapist or something to help her deal with it" Justin said

"We cant do that till we get Wade in jail" he said

"How you going to do that?" he asked

"Well now that she is out of the hospital I can come up with a plan and hide her somewhere or something while I do it, that way Wade cant figure out a way to get to her" said Heath as he turned to walk inside

Heath and Justin went back and forth carrying in her boxes and bags into the guest room then walked back into the living room and he put a blanket over her and propped her up with pillows so she didn't have to lay too much. Madison looked at Justin who was watching Heath walk around his living room. Madison snapped her fingers at Justin to get his attention and when he looked at her she waved her hand telling him to come to her. He stood up from his chair and walked to her thinking she was needing something instead she opened her arms up for a hug. Justin smiled and leaned down and gave her a really strong warm hug.

"Whats this for?" he asked

"You seem sad" she said lightly

"Oh...no I'm fine" he said

"You sure? I mean you really looked sad. Like heartbroken sad" she pulling from him and looking at him with a frown

"No I'm okay really" he smiled

She looked at him as if she didn't believe him and she continued to frown

"Don't _you_ go being sad! Then I _WILL_ be sad" he said

"I dont want you sad" she said

"You're so sweet. I am glad Wade didn't take that away from you. Always a sweetheart" he smiled

Madison looked at her stomach then looked back at him

"He may have took my baby from me but he wont ever change how I treat other people" she said

"He's an ass. If I knew he would do that to you guys I would have said something. But I thought..." he said stopping himself before he said he thought Wade loved him

"You thought what?" she asked

"Nothing. I just wish I had known so I could have warned you or helped you guys better or something" he said

"Don't blame yourself" said Heath

"Yeah, no one knew he is crazy" she said

"Where is he anyway?" she asked

"we dont know, we haven't seen him in a couple days" said Justin

"Good riddance" said Heath

Justin smiled lightly and looked at the floor

"Seriously I could care less I actually hope he is dead somewhere in a ditch for what he did to us, especially her" said Heath

"Heath" she said

"What? Its true" he said

"Would you have kept the baby if you knew you were pregnant?" asked Justin trying to change the subject

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that" he quickly said realizing it was probably too soon to ask about it

"No its okay" she said

Heath looked at her and she looked down and thought about it for a moment then nodded her head

"I would. That baby didn't ask for any of this, it didn't even asked to be conceived. It wasn't conceived in love at all but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have loved it. My heart was broken when they told me I had a miscarriage" she said

"I would have helped you raise it too. I would have treated that baby like it was my own" said Heath

"Would you? It was part of Wade, do you think you could have loved something that was part of him? Knowing you despise him now?" asked Justin as he turned to Heath

"Of course, the baby was also part of her too. And I love _her_" he said

Justin looked at Madison and she put her head down and began to tear up and he put his arms around her

"I'm sorry I brought it up" he said

"Its okay" she said putting her arms around Justin

"You want something to eat or anything? The doctor said you need to keep your strength up the best you can" said Heath

She slowly let go of Justin and shook her head no

"I'm not hungry" she said

"You haven't eaten since lunch time you need to eat something" Heath said

"He's right Maddie, you're weak the way it is dont make yourself any weaker" Justin said

"Would you eat something small?" Heath asked

"How about some ice cream?" Justin asked smiling

"That sounds good actually" she smiled

"Awesome I grabbed a whole gallon of chocolate the other day" said Heath going into the kitchen

"Need any help?" asked Justin

"Sure" said Heath

"Gotta make sure he dont kill himself getting it" Justin said lightly to her as she giggled

"I heard that!" said Heath

"Good!" laughed Justin

"Be back" said Justin as he stood up and went into the kitchen with him

Heath and Justin returned moments later with the bowels and Justin gave her one

"Thanks" she said

"Hey, he survived a simple task aren't you proud of him?" Justin asked as he began to laugh

"Boy" Heath said swallowing what he had in his mouth

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you dont stop implying that I'm stupid" he added as he sat down on the chair

"Okay, okay...I'm sorry ginger" he said

"And DON'T call me that" Heath said

"Fine...ginger" said Justin

"That's it!" said Heath as he stood up and grabbed Justin from the chair and threw him over his shoulder and picked him up in a fireman's carry

"Oh! No! I'm sorry! I take it back! I take it back!" Justin shouted kicking his legs as he laughed

"You promise?" asked Heath

"YES!" Justin shouted

Madison laughed a the boys and loved how things didn't seem as awkward as they were before between them. She knew they were having troubles, she just never wanted to ask them about it since she knew why they were having so much trouble. Heath put Justin down and they returned to their bowls and started eating again. Justin stared at Heath off and on hating that he was having the feelings he was feeling for his best friend who happened to be straight not to mention the girl he is in love with was sitting right between them on the couch.

"I'm cold" she said

"I'll get you another blanket" said Heath as he stood up going to his room flipping the light on

He stopped dead in his tracks however and looked shocked.

"Heath? You alright?" asked Justin

Madison looked at him then back at Heath who was standing in his doorway looking as if he has just seen a ghost. Then he began slowly walking backwards as Wade stepped out of the room looking at him.

"Oh God" she whined

Wade looked at her as Justin stood up and went to her and stood in front of her going to do his best to protect her but at the same time he was going to do his very best to protect Heath as well.

"Maddie, how you feeling sweetheart?" he asked taking a step toward her

Heath walked to him and shoved him back

"Stay away from her!" shouted Heath

Wade gave him an angry look then looked back at Madison again who was now cowering in fear and curled into the fetal position with her arms over her head fearing whatever Wade was about to do.

"Baby I'm not going to hurt you" said Wade as he tried again to walk toward her

"I said STAY...away from her" said Heath

"Heath I will make your life a living hell if you dont get away from me" Wade said

"You already have...now leave her alone" said Heath

Wade sighed and shook his head

"I just...want to talk to her" said Wade

"She obviously doesn't want to talk to you. She is fucking terrified of you. Leave her alone! She cant deal with any of this, she never should have had to deal with this. You fucked her up Wade" said Heath

Wade looked at Madison who was still trying to protect herself

"Baby, please let me talk to you" he said taking a step toward him

Heath pushed him back again which just angered Wade and he shoved him into a wall head first and he fell to the floor.

"Heath?" Justin said looking at him

Wade walked to Justin and stood in front of him and Justin leaned down and hoovered his body over her.

"Move" he said

"No just leave them alone, please?" begged Justin

"Angel, you know I like you but if you dont move I will make sure you never help these two again. All you two are doing is making me very angry and all I wanted to do was talk to Madison" he said

"She doesn't want to talk to you" Heath said rubbing his head

"Shut it Slater!" said Wade as he looked at him

Justin took a chance and even though it killed him inside to do it he shoved Wade backwards over the coffee table as Wade bumped his head on another table knocking him out cold. Justin breathed heavy as he stared at Wade on the floor thinking about what he just did. Heath slowly stood up and looked at Wade and knew now was his chance, it was now or never.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I might make a sequel to this soon, its going to take place a couple weeks later but it wont be till after the next chapter. I think the readers that I do still have reading this are subscribed to my "Author Alerts" so as soon as I make a decision the new story alert should show up in your inbox! :D I'll post the title of the "part 2" story in the next chapter if I decide to go ahead with it :D.**

** None of this stuff, is over! Don't get bored with it yet! LOL! :D**

* * *

><p>"Wade" Justin said walking to him and kneeling beside him and shook him lightly<p>

"Wade I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...I didn't mean to shove you so hard" he added

Heath ran out into his garage and grabbed some ropes and ran back inside and pulled a chair to where Wade was laying

"What are you doing?" asked Justin

"Something I should have done a long time ago" he said as he tied the ropes to the bottom and leg of the chair

"Heath dont. I hurt him" Justin said

"So? Who cares Justin! He hurt _you_, he hurt Maddie, he deserves it, he deserves this and more" Heath said as he picked up his lifeless body putting him to the chair and tied his arms behind his back then tied his legs around the leg of the chair then tied a rope around his waist.

Wade slowly stirred and Justin stood up and looked at him

"Wade?" He asked

"Wade" he said again this time tapping his face

Wade opened his eyes and looked at Justin

"You okay?" he asked

"Wh-" Wade started to speak till he noticed he was tied to a chair and he began tugging trying to free himself

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" shouted Wade

"Something that needs to be done" said Heath as he put his phone to his ear

"No" whispered Maddie

"He needs to pay" said Heath

"You'll regret it" said Wade

Heath went into his room and spoke to the operator reporting Wade.

"I'm sorry" Justin whispered

"Shut up! You're in on this too, you had it planned to knock me out then tie me up" said Wade

"No" he whispered

"If you had nothing to do with it then untie me" Wade said

Justin took a step back and stared at him with sad eyes he knew Wade deserved to be caught having caused Madison to lose her baby and beating her so badly but Wade was at one point his everything.

"I hate you Angel" Wade said through grinned teeth

Justin's heart dropped all the way to the floor when he said those words. His heart broke and he wasn't sure why and he could feel the tears starting to sting his eyes as Heath returned once again. Justin looked at Heath and walked away from them and went into the guest room since he was upset.

"You're are finished! Done!" said Heath

Madison couldn't speak she was frozen in fear, she knew Wade wasn't alone when he had them captive and whoever it was would most likely be willing to help Wade do his dirty work for him. She shook her head and stood up slowly and stumbled a little and made it to Wade and tried to untie him.

"What are you doing?" asked Heath as he pulled her back

"Stop. We cant do this" she said

"You got a fever again?" he asked touching her head

"No, we just cant. If we do it will never end" she said

"You do have a fever, baby go lay back down you're delusional" he said

"No I'm not I just dont want him to kill me if he gets out" she said

"He's not going to hurt you again baby. He's going away for a long time" said Heath

"We cant do this" she said again

"Its going to be okay" he said

Finally there was a knock at the door and he made her sit down on a chair and answered the door.

"He's there. This guy kidnapped us, raped, and killed _her _unborn child" said Heath

"Miss Leighton?" asked the cop who was one of the cops who interviewed her the previous time

She looked up at him and shook her head and began to cry.

"But she said it was all a misunderstanding that she was okay" said the cop

"She lied for him, so he wouldn't beat her or me anymore. He forced her to lie, she is terrified of him" he said

"I knew something was going on but unless she admitted it I couldn't do anything about it" he said

"Miss Leighton are these accusations true?" asked the other cop

Madison remained silent other than her sobs

"Maddie" Heath whispered

"Fine! Its true! You happy? Now I'm dead!" she said as she began to cry harder

"You're not dead babe" said Heath

"Look I even got a scar from where he stabbed me with a pair of scissors?" he said lifting his sleeve up

"Where did he have you captive?" he asked

"I dont know. Some abandoned building, looked like maybe an old apartment building or something. He had us in the basement of it. Its about 20 minutes or so from here" he said

Justin returned and looked at them then at Wade and put his head down

"He held him too during the time" said Heath

Justin nodded his head lightly and Wade remained silent.

"Please dont" she said

"Maddie he needs to pay for what he has done. I know you're scared but when he's in jail you wont have to anymore" said Heath

"We'll need to check this place out and see if we can find anything to help put him away" said the cop as he walked to Wade and began untieing him then cuffed him and took him out to the car

"Would you be able to take us to this place?" asked the cop that stayed behind

"Yeah but I dont want to leave her" he said

"I'll stay" said Justin

"You sure?" he asked

"Yeah" said Justin looking at her as if he was thinking about something

"Okay, I'll be back babe" said Heath as he followed the police officer out and got into his truck and began driving toward where they were held

Wade was taken away to the police station and crime scene investigators met Heath and the officer at the building and they went inside and down to the main room.

"This was the room where alot of it happened, we were in here most of the time"

The investigators began spraying the mattress and walls for signs of blood and other fluids and began taking samples

"He raped her on that desk" Heath said getting teary

"I understand this is very difficult Mr. Miller" said the officer

Heath nodded his head and rubbed his face slowly

"There uh.." he stopped and cleared his throat

"There was another room he took her in but I dont know where it was but there is one next to this room he took us in and beat us. Mainly her he took her all the time in there" he said

"We need to see this room" said one of the CSI's

"Okay" said Heath as he took them into that room

"There is alot of blood on this mattress" said the cop

"Yeah" said Heath

"Who's blood is it?" he asked

"Mix of both of ours I guess" he said

The team began taking samples from the room and collecting anything they could find

"We found the other room" said another investigator

Heath followed the officer into that room and looked around.

"This is a room he never took me to, but its like the room she described to me" said Heath

Heath finally broke down even though he tried hard to fight back and the cop removed him from the building and began questioning him outside where Heath told pretty much everything he possibly could about the two torturous weeks they were held captive doing his best to try to speak of Madison ordeal even though he didn't know everything that went on when she was in that bedroom like room.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: So I think the second part of this story is going to be called "2 sides of me" in case you didn't catch it, dont know, or not a fan. The titles of the story are from the band Hinder, seriously been obsessed with them lately. "Waking Up The Devil" and "2 sides of me" are songs from their newest album :D.**

* * *

><p>Justin sat in the chair with his head down and looked horribly sad. He didn't speak or move he just sat there like he was too upset to think or move or do anything at all. Madison stared at him for a while and thought she knew what was bothering him however she had to make sure for herself and see if he was okay.<p>

"You okay?" she asked

Justin sat there deep in his thoughts and didn't hear her

"Justin!" she said louder trying to get his attention

Finally that got his attention and he looked up at her

"Are you okay?" she again asked

"Yeah" he lightly said

"Why do you look so sad? You looked sad earlier, whats really bothering you?" she asked

"I think I hurt Wade. I thought I killed him. I know I shouldn't care...its just..." he said then sighed trying to find the words

"You care about him huh?" she asked

"I _thought_ I did. I mean yeah I do. When he told me he hated me" he stopped and took a deep breath

"I know...I saw it hurt you" she said

"Yeah" he said

"You really like him huh?" she asked

"Yeah...I _did. _I swear he was nothing like how he was with you guys when he had me. He took me before he met you. I think he was just curious. He was the only one I confided in about me being bi. He was okay with it he didn't judge me for it. When he had me...it felt right. Something about it felt right I started to fall in love with him" he said

"Aww" she smiled lightly

"He's not gay, I dont think. Maybe he is bi too which is why he wanted sex from Heath when he had you, or maybe he was trying to make Heath mad at you so he would leave you and he could comfort you. And he was trying to make you mad at Heath so you would need him for comfort. Its the only thing I can think of. I know he's in love with you" he said

"When you love someone, you dont do that to them. You dont beat them, or rape them" she said as she teared up

Justin frowned. What she said hurt him deeply knowing he had raped Heath he kept trying to tell himself it was simply sex but he couldn't believe it. He knew he raped him. He loved him and he raped him. Justin was very conflicted and confused with his feelings, he wasn't sure who he really loved, or if he really did love either one of them.

"I know. I dont know what his thoughts were when he was doing that" he said

"I got a bad feeling about this" she said

"About what?" he asked

"What Heath just did...what just happened" she said

"Its going to be okay. Heath wont let anything happen to you" said Justin

"He said that before and Wade kept hurting me still" she said

"I know. But he was trying, he would come up with all kinds of scenarios but none of them ever felt they would work. He knew no matter what he tried it would end in him hurting you. He seriously didn't care about himself. He would have killed himself to get you out of there" he said

Madison cringed and put her hand on her stomach

"You okay?" he asked standing up

"I think so" she whispered

Justin walked to her and propped her up more with another pillow and looked at her and she began to breathing heavy and looked as if she was about to cry.

"Is it worse?" he asked

She shook her head no and began to cry

"What is it then?" he asked

"I'm scared! I'm so confused! I dont know whats wrong with me. I hate myself, I feel so dirty, I feel ashamed, betrayed, violated. I just want to die but at the same time I dont. I feel empty. I know I never knew I was pregnant but since finding out and knowing the baby is gone now I feel sad and empty. The poor thing suffered alot at the hands of Wade and I hate him for it! I hate him for everything!I keep thinking in my mind, if he knew I was pregnant would he have beat me like he did, would he have raped me? But I come to the same conclusion everytime I ask it. He would! He wouldn't care, he's just a monster!" she said as she began to sob hard as she grabbed her pillow and threw it across the room then reached to the table grabbing things off it and began throwing them

Justin quickly grabbed her and made her stop and put his arms around her

"Shhh. Its going to be okay now" he said lightly rubbing her head

Moments later Heath walked into the house and looked at them. Justin turned his head and looked at Heath and slowly let her go.

"I think she just had a breakdown" he said

Heath threw his keys onto the table as he walked to her and sat down on the edge of the couch with her and put his arms around her and held her as she sobbed into his chest.

"What happened?" he asked

"She just..started crying and throwing things. Said she hates herself, she feels dirty, ashamed and other things. Losing her baby really hurt her. Wade really messed her up" said Justin

"Yeah...he did" said Heath as he rubbed her head

"its okay baby" he whispered

"No its not! Things just got worse!" she said

"No baby you're safe now" he said

Heath held her in his arms and she sobbed hard for nearly an hour straight till she finally cried herself asleep in his arms. He slowly laid her back down and pulled the blanket over her and rubbed her cheek checking for a fever and stood up and looked at Justin and shook his head. Justin waved his hand to get him to follow him into the kitchen and Heath did.

"What happened?" he asked

"They took samples and stuff they could find from that place. Looked like Wade pretty much tried to clean it up though, it even smelled like bleach, he obviously didn't have time to go back and take out the mattresses though because they were still there but everything was cleaned up" he said

"I dont think we should have done this" said Justin

"Why? He's going where he belongs" said Heath

"I know" he said

"If you're scared dont worry, with him in jail there is nothing he can do" said Heath

"I hope you're right" said Justin as he put his head down

"Its going to be alright" said Heath

Justin nodded his head. Honestly he didn't think anything was going to be alright. He was starting to fear the worst in this whole situation now. The police asked for Madison, Heath and Justin to come to the station a few times through the day for further questioning. They had also gotten all recent medical records and saw the photographs of Madison's bruised and beaten body. They determined that the injuries as well as the vaginal injuries was enough evidence they needed and consistent with their claims. Wade was eventually charged with rape and attempted murder but never charged for murdering her child. Wade was sent to be given a psychological evaluation at the request of Madison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't do too much editing to this chapter but I wanted to get it published so I did my best with it, I apologize for any errors. I wanted to get this chapter up for everyone before I had to run out! Hope you enjoy and the second part of this will becoming soon! This isn't over! Trust me ;D**


End file.
